


Dogs, coffee and cuddles

by Monkey_d_anna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee Shops, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tattoo artist Law, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey_d_anna/pseuds/Monkey_d_anna
Summary: When Luffy switched shifts with Nami, she didn't expect a tall, drop dead gorgeous woman to walk into the shop with a fluffy white dog.She later found out that she's a regular.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 39
Kudos: 168





	1. Miss Tall, Dark and Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi👋  
> I may not be able to post regularly, but I still hope you like my story. I got the general idea from another fanfic, but I can't remember the name, sorry. This is my first time writing romance and I'm sorry in advance if I fuck up. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Luffy huffed as she blew a stray lock of black curls out of her face. The Cafe was almost empty, safe for the elderly couple and the businessman hunched over a laptop in a corner, and she was _bored_. There was nothing to do and none of her friends had time to stop by. That made her remember why she was here in the first place.

_"Luffy? Can you take over my shift tomorrow? Pretty please??" Nami begged, batting her eyelashes rapidly._

_Luffy in return, raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_"I have an important meeting with a company! They said they liked my music!! Can you believe it?"_

_Luffy sighed in defeat. How can she say no to those puppy eyes? She feels really sorry for Vivi. "... Fine"_

_Nami's eyes lit up as she practically jumped on her, hugging so tightly she thought she broke a rib or two._

Luffy was scrolling through some messages when she heard a little bell ring, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Putting on her brightest smile, she looked up and... 

Oh

My

God

Is this even real? She doesn't think so. She must be dreaming... The woman standing at the entrance looks like she jumped right out of a fashion magazine! 

The goddess of a woman stared at her for a few seconds before going up to the counter and ordering a large black coffee. 

Somehow not losing her composure, Luffy managed to keep smiling and take her order. When the woman sat on the table near the window, she noticed the cutest fucking dog strolling beside her. 

_Ok Luffy, calm down. There is just the most beautiful girl you've ever seen waiting for her coffee with a cute as fuck dog, nothing to get worked up about._

When the order was ready, she went up to her table and sat the mug down.

"Enjoy!" she beamed and turned to leave, only to trip over something. She managed to steady herself and looking down, she found a white husky wagging his tail.

"Bepo!" the beauty scolded "Sorry 'bout that. Are you ok?" 

"Nothing I can't handle! Don't worry!" she smiled. The stranger relaxed and smiled back and... _Jesus Christ!_ That smile should be illegal. Prying her eyes away from the rosy lips, she crunched down to the dog and ruffled his head. He barked happily at the attention and licked her face. She chuckled.

"Huh"

Luffy glanced back and saw the beauty tilting her head curiously at her dog. 

"He must like you. He's normally aggressive towards strangers."

"Hm?" Luffy cupped the husky's face smiling. "You're aggressive? Can't believe it! You're just so freaking cute!"

Focused on the dog, she didn't notice the intense stare of the black-haired beauty. It was only when the bell rang again that she straightened up, dusted off her apron and looked apologetically towards her. 

"Sorry, I gotta go. Enjoy your coffee! " Flashing one last sunny smile at her, she went back to the counter.

After that, the Pinwheel was quite busy, but that didn't stop Luffy from stealing glances now and then at the gorgeous woman. Bepo was laying comfortably at her feet as she drew in her sketchbook. Luffy couldn't help but stare helplessly at the slight frown, the focused golden eyes and the slightly sticking out tongue. Every time that happened, the costumer she was serving had to fight for her attention. Was it waving in front of her face, or calling her name multiple times, you name it. 

The packed Cafe was steadily overwhelming her, so she had to call reinforcements in form of big sis Nojiko. It's not like she was alone the whole time. Bellemere was there too, but she is responsible for the kitchen, making Luffy the only waitress.

Nojiko came out from the back of the shop tying her blue apron. They didn't have a dress code, but they had to wear aprons. Which makes sense. Luffy's was a dark red one while Nami´s was orange. Bellemere had yellow.

"Hey Luffy, sorry for the wait. There was some asshole trying to take over the bus. Stupid guy, honestly."

Luffy chuckled. "Don't worry, I had it all under control."

Nojiko smirked. "I can see that. The sweat on your forehead speaks miles. Once everything calms down you're free to go."

"Oh thank God! My legs are killing me!" Luffy whined, placing a muffin and a cappuccino on a tablet and bringing it to a student in the corner. Nojikos laughter rang through the small shop.

# _

Luffy groaned as she let herself collapse onto her bed. Exhausted from work, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right now, but she remembered that one assignment that is due tomorrow. 

Cursing her professor for giving last-minute assignments, she sat up and dragged her tired body to her desk. There was nothing more she could do if she wanted to get her degree and become a teacher.

It took her longer than necessary. Her mind constantly drifting to the beautiful woman from earlier. Long black hair, golden eyes and a fluffy hat with spots clouded her vision. She groaned, hiding her blushing face in her hands. From whom was a mystery, she lives alone after all. 

Once her brothers had both moved out, she looked for an apartment herself. It wasn't that she doesn't like the Dandan family, but they kind of kicked her out. They said she's old enough to feed herself and going back to grandpa was out of the question. His fists of love hurt like hell. No thanks. And since she doesn't have any money to pay the bills, Nami's mother let her work at the Cafe. 

After showering for a good hour, she finally retreated to the comfort of her bed, falling asleep almost instantly and dreaming of a certain raven.

# __

The chilly morning air filled her lungs as she jogged along her usual path at the park. Little Garden was empty at this hour, but that's the way she likes it. It was too crowded in the afternoon and really, who else was insane enough to be here at this unholy hour? 

Slowing down, Luffy tried to catch her breath. Despite wearing quite revealing shorts and a tank top in October, she was hot and sweating. Even if it burned her lungs, she loved to jog in the morning. It woke her up and she stayed fit. It's a win-win.

Changing the song blasting through the headphones, she resumed her jog. She didn't get far though, as something big tackled her to the ground. Said something had really bad breath and a habit of licking. Once her face had enough saliva, it stopped and Luffy immediately recognized the white husky.

"Hello to you too, Bepo!" she laughed and ran her fingers through the white fur. He barked happily but made no move to get off of her.

"Bepo? Bepo??" A voice called making Luffy's heart skip a beat.

If Bepo is here, that means the black-haired beauty is also. The husky still didn't move an inch, so Luffy accepted her fate and waited for his owner to show up. 

A shadow loomed over her and a golden pair of eyes stared into her black ones. The unusual colour was fascinating. She could stare at them for hours.

"Oh? It's you." she said monotone, but those that knew her well enough would hear the nervousness in her voice. She grabbed her dog by the collar and dragged him off the girl. "Bepo! Really, what's gotten into you!"

Luffy laughed heartily, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. The smell of coffee and ink made her heart skip a beat again. She smelled so good.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Cracking an eye open, she saw a hand in front of her face. She grabbed it and let the woman lift her back to her feet. The other didn't let go immediately, too busy staring at her outfit. She chuckled.

"Sorry, I know I look like shit right now. I was just out for a run. Helps me wake up." She smiled sheepishly.

The taller woman visibly shook herself back to reality and let go of her hand. She immediately missed the warmth. "No, I'm sorry for my dogs behaviour. I don't know what's gotten into him, he isn't usually like that."

"He's cute, so it alright... er?"

"Trafalgar Law"

"Law...That's a pretty name! I'm Monkey D Luffy" she beamed.

She didn't know how long they have been standing there, too lost in each other's eyes. Her phone suddenly vibrated and she flinched. 

"Hello?"

"LUFFY? WHERE ARE YOU? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT YOUR HOUSE HALF AN HOUR AGO!! " Usopp yelled from the other line, making her cringe and hold the phone away from her ear.

She glanced at the time. Shit. "Fuck, sorry Usopp. I'll be right back. Ahh, I still have to shower, can you wait or do you have to be there early?"

Usopp sighed. "No, I can wait. I don't have class until another hour or so, but hurry up!"

"Thanks, you're the best! Bye!" she hung up and turned to Law who had been staring at her. "Sorry, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you though!" she flashed a smile and before the woman had a chance to reply, she dashed off to her house.

Usopp was waiting outside, scrolling through his phone. When she was close enough, she jumped and hugged him. 

"Luffy! You stink! And why are you so dirty?"

Luffy let go and proceeded to unlock the door. "Shishishi, sorry sorry. I met Law at the park and her dog kind of knocked me down."

Inside they both took off their shoes. "Law?"

"Yeah, a costumer from yesterday. Seems like her dog loves me!" Luffy replied heading for the bathroom.

"Ok?"

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the college. They stepped out of the car and said their farewells since they were headed in different directions. While Luffy studies to become a teacher, Usopp majors in art. But they did promise to meet at lunch and later drive to Luffy's workplace before her shift for a coffee. Zoro said he'll be there and if he has time, Chopper can come too.

Dashing through the halls, Luffy stumbled a few times and she may or may not have bumped into some students, causing them to fall and lose their papers. But that didn't matter right now. She was late and her first class is with Buggy. That clown hates her guts and she sometimes wonders how he even got a teaching job at GLC. Arriving in front of the classroom, she stopped to catch her breath and quietly opened the door. Careful not to be seen, she sneaked to her seat. Luck was not on her side.

"Monkey D Luffy, you're late!" Buggy yelled and all attention turned to her. "As punishment, you'll have to write two more essays. 1000 words each. The topic will be given to you at the end of today's lesson."

Luffy banged her head on the table. Just great. And she thought she could have a nice relaxing day, but no. She has to spend the time at the Pinwheel before her shift preparing the essays. Coby, the nice boy sitting next to her, patted her back sympathetically. She turned her head and smiled at him.

For the rest of the lesson, some could mistake him for a tomato. 

The day rolled over and other than Luffy whining about homework, nothing special happened. Since Chopper's University was nearby and he had time, he met Luffy and Usopp at the parking lot. Luffy drove them to the Pinwheel where Zoro was waiting. They greeted him and once inside, they sat at their usual table. After being tackled to the ground, Nami took their orders and left. 

"What did you do this time?" Zoro asked amused when Luffy took out her laptop with a sour face.

She glared at him. "Nothing. Buggy is just an ass. I wasn't even five minutes late and he gave me two extra essays. 1000 words each!!"

"I can help you if you want!" Chopper offered, sipping on the smoothie Nami brought him.

Luffy grabbed her latte and pouted. "But what is the point if I don't do my essays on my own?"

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Luffy?"

"I am Luffy"

Zoro still stared at her suspiciously. "The Luffy I know, wouldn't pass a chance of not doing work."

The group laughed. "You know I'm not the same as I was in high school right?"

"Yeah right"

Zoro trapped her in a headlock and ruffled her already messy hair. "AHH! NO STOP!! NAMI HELP!!" She screamed all while laughing.

Nami stuck out her tongue at the girl and took the order of the next customer. When the hysteria calmed down, the atmosphere was nice and friendly again. While she was busy preparing, her friends were having all kinds of conversations. Zoro said that one of his students won gold in a tournament and he was proud of him. Usopp mentioned a cute girl he saw this morning, earning a whole lot of teasing and Chopper babbled about some new things he learned today. At some point, he also took out his laptop and finished an assignment that was due next week.

It was half-past four when Nami came over to their table and reminded Luffy to go change as her shift is about to start. Sighing she saved the file and closed the sticker-covered laptop. Taking her bag, she turned around to leave but froze mid-movement. Her heart beat so fast, she feared everyone in the room could hear it. None other than Trafalgar Law herself just entered to Cafe, looking as stunning as ever.

They locked eyes. 

"Luffy?" Chopper asked. 

Luffy panicked and fled to the back. Her dream from last night was still fresh in her mind and with a face as red as a tomato she slammed her locker shut. That dream was so r-rated, even grown-ups would look away red-faced! God this is embarrassing, she can never look her in the eyes again! I mean, sure, she met her this morning, but she was too tired from running and distracted from the dog to remember. Now was different. That dream was all she thought about all day long!

"Luffy? Are you ok? You suddenly ran off." Out of nowhere, Nami appeared beside her.

"I'm fine," Luffy managed to croak out. Her blush was still all over the place.

"God, you're so red! Are you sick- _Oh?_ " Her worried expression turned into a sly one. The one that terrified all her friends. "You're blushing? Is it maybe because of Ms Tall Dark and Gorgeous outside? Hm?"

"...no?" The insecurity in her voice and the darker shade of red on her cheeks betrayed her. Nami's smile resembled that of a demon.

"Come on Lu, take that woman's order."

"You didn't..? " Luffy panicked. There was no way in hell she'll do it!

... 

Well apparently, there is a way in hell.

Careful not to spill the coffee, she walked up to Law. The woman had been observing her the whole time and it made her nervous. It was like those golden orbs could stare right into her soul.

"Enjoy your coffee!" She smiled her usual smile, despite wishing to disappear from the earth's surface.

Law stayed silent at first. Her legs felt like jelly under the stare and when the raven smirked, she thought she would die on the spot. "Thank you, Luffy"

 _Holy-_ The way Luffy's name rolled of her tongue did _things_ to her. With a small nervous laugh, she fled back to the kitchen. Bellemere looked at her amused when she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. 

"Trouble in paradise?"

Luffy glared at her, face matching her apron. "No."

"Oh? You know, you remind me of how Nami acted at first."

"Absolutely not! Nami is the most useless lesbian out there, even now. And it is not like that!!"

Bellemere only laughed at her. "Whatever you say, Lu. But you have to go back out there, costumers are waiting."

Luffy sighed. She was right and if she wanted to keep the job, she'll have to do it right. Besides, how difficult can it be to avoid the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on? 

Very. The moment she stepped back out, her eyes drifted automatically to Law like a magnetic force was pulling her gaze. Relief washed over her though, when she noticed that she was busy with her sketchbook again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took her place behind the counter. The customer waiting looked a little pissed and Luffy sighed again. Where was Sabo when you need him? He's good with this kind of stuff.

With a smile that split her face in half, she took the grumpy costumers order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> It has come to my attention(after chapter 4 was released) that I unconsciously have been kind of copying "How to date my daddy" by Ghost_cat  
> I didn't mean to do that and I sincerely apologize. It's just that this fic idea has been in my mind for days before I posted the first chapter and I wanted to give it a go. I read "How to date my daddy" sometime before this and like I said earlier, I didn't even remember the name. I wasn't even aware that I was writing similar, or even identical scenes and moments...
> 
> Again, I apologize and I hope you can forgive me🙏  
> Also, go read Ghost_cat's fanfic. It's really good ❤️, and it obviously stuck with me even if I didn't realize...


	2. If the sun was a person

Law and stress didn't work well together.

It stole her precious hours of sleep and a sleep-deprived Law was a grumpy Law. Her friends knew to stay away until she had her daily dose of caffeine.

.

The award for the most annoying customer surely went to this bitch in front of her. Monet, or whatever her name was, wanted a tattoo. Nothing surprising, this was a tattoo studio after all, but her attitude was out of this world. How can someone be mean to the person that has a needle and the fate of her skin in their hands?

"Make sure you don't mess up, ok? I don't know who let you be a tattoo artist, _a girl_ , but you have to be half-decent to put up these prices."

Law took a deep, calming breath. As much as she wanted to pierce this woman's eyes out with the needle, the paperwork afterwards would be a pain in the ass. Plus, her needle was way too precious to be used like that.

Unfortunately, her tattoo was really big and it took another four hours to complete. This was the third session. A winged woman surrounded by snow, that covered the whole back. One of her finest works. After she paid and left the studio, Law collapsed on one of the comfy sofas. Bepo came trotting to her and rested his head on her lap.

"You know what I need? Coffee."

Upon hearing these words, the husky perked up and jumped around, barking happily. They were going to the Pinwheel, a coffee shop down the street. The orange-haired girl working there always gives him snacks and a belly rub, so he loved it.

Barely able to grab her bag, the white husky pushed her out the door. She chuckled. "Ok, ok, we're going. Don't rush."

Since the Cafe was literally down the street, it only took them three minutes to arrive. The bell above the door rang and the brightest smile she had ever seen on a living person hit her face first. That wasn't Nami behind the counter, but a cute girl with short black hair. 

Time froze for a few moments 

Was she working here? Is she new? Or had Law just never caught her shift before? She had never seen her in her life and a part of her wondered if she could make her coffee how she liked it.

Deciding to test that out, she ordered a large black coffee and sat at her usual table near the window. Bepo twitched anxiously. That was the first time in a while he didn't get a treat upon entering. Law patted his head. 

A few minutes later, the girl came and sat a mug down. "Enjoy!"

As she turned to leave, Bepo blocked her way. She didn't see him. Law flinched to grab her hand so she wouldn't fall, but she was left gaping in surprise at the girl. She somehow managed to restore her balance rather quickly.

"Bepo!" Law scolded her dog, but he ignored her. That was... unusual. He normally listens. "Sorry 'but that. Are you ok?"

The girl, Luffy according to the name tag, smiled. "Nothing I can't handle! Don't worry!"

She then crunched down and ruffled Bepo´s head. Law was about to warn her not to, since he was rather aggressive towards people he doesn't know, but he just barked happily and licked her face.

What the actual f is going on?

Luffy stayed with them for a while longer. Not that Law minded, her chuckle was the most adorable thing she ever heard in her entire life. And that was saying something because she once had a little sister and owned Bepo since he was eight weeks old. Her stakes were high at this point.

A new customer came in and burst their little bubble. Law glared daggers at him, but he didn't even notice them. Luffy excused herself and went back behind the counter, but not before flashing a last sunny smile. Law felt her cheeks heat a little. 

_What?_

Forcing herself to be grumpy again, she took a sip from her coffee, not expecting much. It took Nami multiple times to get it right. But once the liquid of life made contact with her tastebuds though, her face lit up again. _How?_ How did this girl know how she liked her coffee?

Glancing at the girls back as she made coffee for some costumers, she allowed herself a small genuine smile. Maybe it was time to learn the work schedules of this place.

Now in a better mood than before, she took out her sketchbook and designed some tattoos.

# __

Law sighed in defeat. This isn't going anywhere. It was already five am and Mr. sleep just wouldn't come. _Maybe he's on fucking vacation!_

The image of a short girl with warm black eyes was all she saw, _every time_ she closed her eyes and it drove her nuts!

Bepo, the hero of the day, jumped on her bed. His whole demeanour screamed just one thing: park!

Since she couldn´t sleep now anyway, she gave in and got ready. Putting on favourite her ripped jeans and loose yellow/black shirt with a smiley, she headed to the door where she grabbed her vans. Bepo was following her the whole time, making sure she wasn´t slacking. He brought her his leash and a black bag.

"Thank you." She clicked the leash to his collar and shouldered her bag. As they stepped out of the apartment building, a cold breeze hit their faces. While Bepo barked with joy, Law drew her jacket closer to herself. 

The walk to the park was peaceful, even if the husky was practically dragging her. Luckily, Little Garden allows dogs without a leash. He just wouldn´t sit still while she fiddled with the collar and once Bepo was free, he ran off. Law panicked. This has never happened before! He usually stays right beside her! What´s different?

Speedwalking through the gigantic park, she called out his name multiple times. After ten minutes of frantic searching, she heard it. Happy barking that definitely belonged to her dog. A white dog slowly came to view as she ran closer to the sound. Once close enough, she noticed that her idiot had apparently tackled a person to the ground. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the laugh. 

"Oh? It´s you." Law said. Just looking into those warm eyes made her feel nervous and safe at the same time. How is that even possible? 

Muttering angrily to her stupid dog, she pried him off of the girl. A bubbly laugh cut through the mutter and looking at Luffy, her cheeks felt hot again. Pushing aside these thoughts, she offered her hand. Luffy took it and let her pull her up. It was only then, that she noticed just _what_ the other was wearing. The booty shorts revealed a cute, plump ass and long, tanned legs. The red tank top showed off the girls slight muscles perfectly. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin, making her literally glow in the sunlight and her unruly curls were in a messy bun. What little self-control Law still had in herself, prevented her from drooling.

"Sorry, I know I look like shit right now. I was just out on a run. Helps me wake up." It took all of Law´s being to not stare at her like she lost her mind. Look like shit? Girl, you look like a goddess!! 

Shaking herself back to the present, she let go of her hand. Already missing the feeling of the smaller hand in hers, she said, "No, I´m sorry for my dogs behaviour. I don´t know what´s gotten into him, he isn´t usually like that."

Luffy waved her off. "He´s cute, so it´s alright...er?"

"Trafalgar Law"

" _Law_...That´s a pretty name! I´m Monkey D Luffy!"

By now, Law was sure she´d die if this keeps up. That damn _smile_ and the way she said her name! 

She didn´t know how long they have been standing there, nor did she care. She found herself lost in the black abyss that somehow seemed to contain the whole universe. They broke out of their trance when the shorter of the two flinched and answered her phone, which was previously hanging around her neck.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line yelled so loud, that Luffy had to hold her phone away from her ear. Even Law could hear him, but she couldn´t make out what he was saying. Luffy then glanced at the screen and her eyes widen.

"Fuck, sorry Usopp. I´ll be right back. Ahh, I still have to shower, can you wait or do you have to be there early?"

Usopp?

"Thanks, you´re the best! Bye!"

The best?

Luffy turned to her. "Sorry, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you though!" One last smile and she was gone.

Law stared after her, mind racing. Who was this guy? Her friend? Boyfriend?

She felt like throwing up thinking about it.

A nudge from behind reminded her that she too, was late. The whole searching and chit-chatting with Luffy consumed a lot of time. Her first appointment was in two hours and she has to open the studio first. _Also,_ she thought while tying the leash, _breakfast and coffee._ A quick stop at the Pinwheel solved that problem and she also got a schedule. Bellemere was surprisingly willing to give it to her. The woman had a mischievous glint in her eyes, as if she was planning something, but Law brushed it off.

Shachi and Penguin were waiting in front of the door. Upon seeing her, they wore identical grins.

"Good morning!!" Shachi yelled. Penguin was about to join him, but a cold glare silenced them both. She unlocked the door and walked straight to the back to change.

...

Until now, the day went smoothly. Almost too smooth. She should have predicted it. That something would go wrong.

A member of her former "family" had an appointment with her. Since she was very young back then, she didn´t remember them all by names. So it wasn´t surprising that she didn´t recognise her next client right away. However, she had always been good at remembering faces. How could she forget the faces of her tormenters?

Vergo stood at the entrance, looking around curiously. His eyes then landed on her and he walked up to the counter. "That´s a nice studio."

Law nodded politely and kept her professionalism. As if this was just another client. This _was_ just another client. "This way, sir."

"So cold. Is that how you treat your family?"

Law gave him a blank stare as they entered a room. Vergo made himself comfortable on a chair. "My family is Cora"

"That fool?" Vergo laughed. "He can´t even take care of himself! How was he able to care for a child?"

Law gritted her teeth. She really wanted to punch that guy, but like it or not, this was a costumer. Another report would be bad for the studio. _If only_ Law thought to herself as she laid out the stencil of a crossed-out smiley. _If only this happened outside the studio. Nobody mocks my family!_

Half an hour later, Law was sitting on the bathroom floor with Ikkaku crunched in front of her. Her girl best friend miraculously showed up as she was having another episode. Seeing Vergo so suddenly triggered something in her fucked up brain and she had one of the worst flashbacks in a while. She managed to suppress her emotions while he was there, but now he´s gone and everything came flooding back like a tsunami. Ikkaku knew not to touch her. Her soothing voice working as the only connection to the present. Eventually, the memory passed and she was staring at the woman in front of her wide-eyed.

"Yes...that´s good...there it is" She smiled. "Are you with us Law?"

Law nodded weakly. She rubbed her face dry with a tired sigh. Those _fucking tears!_ She hates this. Being weak. Letting past events control her. "Thanks"

Ikkaku chuckled. She made a move as if trying to hug her, but settled beside her in the end. "You don´t have to thank me!... I know what you need"

Law looked at her again.

"Coffee!!"

She isn´t wrong. She really could use a large one, maybe two.

...

Standing in front of The Pinwheel, she hesitates. Was Luffy already working? A peek from outside the window wall, confirmed that the girl was indeed there, just not working yet. Instead, she was goofing around with what seemed to be her friends. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, all her worries fading away at the sight of the younger raven throwing her head back and laughing at something a guy with a long nose said.

When she saw Nami approaching the girl, she came to her senses. _Get your shit together!_ She entered and the familiar bell above the door rang. Just as Luffy stood up and turned around, their eyes met. Law smiled, but it faltered when the other girl bolted out of the room into the back. Feeling just a little disappointed, she glanced at her friends. Their eyes were glued to the spot Luffy disappeared from, but she felt one pair staring at her. A green-haired guy with a scar above his left eye eyed her up and down shamelessly. Before she could get offended though, he smirked and nodded approvingly and turned back around.

What was that!?

Nami also looked at her and offered her to sit and wait for a bit. She excused herself and went after Luffy.

Law huffed, drumming her fingers on the table. Ten minutes had already passed and still no coffee. Hurried footsteps had her perk up. Luffy stood in front of her, wearing her usual beautiful smile. She ordered her large black coffee and couldn´t help but stare at her while she made it. Her movements were practised and smooth. Her muscles tensed under the too-tight shirt as she reached for a mug on the higher shelf. Just beautiful.

"Enjoy your coffee!" Luffy smiled as she sat the mug down.

Her hair was still in a bun, Law noted, just messier than this morning. Her eyes then wandered down as she took in the sight of the girls bosom. The shirt complimented them perfectly and Law offhandedly wondered if she could fit one of them in her hand.

Realizing she had been staring for too long, she smirked at the cute waitress. "Thank you, Luffy"

Luffy´s eyes widen a fraction. She chuckled nervously and hurried away.

Deciding that a blushing Luffy was her favourite thing now, she sipped on her coffee, humming contently. Vergo already back in the dark corners of her mind.


	3. Just ask her out already!!!

Weekend. Finally! This week has been hell for Luffy. Between classes, Buggy, work and the gorgeous woman coming to the Cafe every day, she had no time to just _breath_. Pure torture.

Yawning and still half asleep, she walked down the street towards her workplace. It was 5 a.m. She barely slept at all and didn't even have time for her morning jog. Curse Nami and her puppy eyes for convincing her to do the morning shift!

Bellemere was, as always, already there. She opened the door but soon found herself on the ground. Luckily, she landed on something soft. Said _thing_ groaned and Luffy realised that it was a person. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry miss!!"

Luffy blinked. "No offence, sir, but you look like a clown."

The stranger laughed as he helped her up. Luffy was forced to look up at him 'cause he was _huge_. He had blond hair and his make-up made him look like he worked at a circus. "None taken!"

As her eyes wandered, they focused on the man's shirt. A large brown stain decorated it and glancing down, she noticed a to-go cup. "I'm sorry, sir. I made you spill your coffee!"

He waved her off with a sheepish grin. "Don't worry, happens all the time. I'm really clumsy."

"I'll make you a new one and it's on me. What was it?"

The customer stared at her dumbfounded. "...medium cafe latte."

"Medium cafe latte, coming right up!" Luffy beamed, settling behind the counter. She didn't even go to change. A few minutes later, the stranger had a fresh coffee in one hand and was ruffling Luffy's hair with the other. She giggled.

"You didn't have to do this, but still. Thank you, young lady."

Luffy tilted her head up at him. "You're interesting. I like you!"

He laughed. "I'm honoured and I can't say you're not interesting as well. You're quite funny. You can call me Corazon or Cora if you like."

"I'm-"

"Luffy? Are you there?" Bellemere called from the kitchen, interrupting her.

"Coming!" She called back and turned apologetically to Corazon. "Sorry, I have to go. Nice meeting you though Cora!"

She smiled brightly at him and left to the back to change clothes and help Bellemere with whatever she wanted help with. In the process, she missed Corazon's surprised face and soft smile. _Oh, I approve. She's perfect for Law..._

"What's up?" Luffy asked, tying on her apron.

Bellemere looked up from where she was mixing fillings for pastries. "Goods arrived today. They're at the front door, don't know if you noticed them, but they're too heavy for me. Can you move them?"

"Sure thing!"

Pushing up her sleeves, she lifted one of the boxes. And boy, were they heavy. At least 50 kg, but no biggie! She can lift heavier things, like Franky or Jimbei. Even if she was a girl, grandpa made sure she ain't weak. Almost killing her in the process, but becoming tough nonetheless.

Two more boxes were left and when she picked up one, the bell jiggled. Turning to face the new customer, she smiled brighter than usual. Law stood at the entrance with Bepo, looking half asleep.

"Good morning, Law! Need some caffeine?"

Law's eyes snapped to her. She scanned her head to toe and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but do you need help? They look heavy."

Luffy chuckled. "That's cause they are. If you can lift them, you can help me with the last one while I make your coffee." She said and disappeared to the rear.

When she came back, she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching with amusement as Law struggled with the box. After trying to lift it multiple times, she gave up and glared at it like it personally insulted her. Bepo growled at the box before spotting her and trotting over. Standing on his back feet, he licked her face. She smiled and ruffled his fur for a second, then made her way towards the woman.

"Do you need help?" She mocked and dodged a fist aiming for her head.

Law glared at her. She laughed and ushered her to the side. Crunching down, she lifted the box with ease, as if it were full of feathers.

"How?"

"I'm pretty strong." Luffy shrugged, already moving. "Wait just a second and I'll make you your coffee!"

...

Luffy hummed a tune as she worked with the coffee machine. Law was standing at the other side of the counter, watching her with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to do that a lot.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood today." She commented. "Did something happen?"

Luffy gave her a sunny smile. "I met a very interesting person earlier! He was _huge_ and he looked like a clown! But he was actually really kind and funny, though clumsy. He tripped and I fell with him and his coffee spilt all over his shirt! I made him a new one of course..."

Law listened to her rambling with a soft expression, until she froze. "Was his name Corazon?"

The smaller raven fell silent and tilted her head. "Yes, why? Do you know him?"

Law gave Luffy the change and took her cup. She sighed. "Yeah...that's my dad"

Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. "Your dad!? You look nothing alike, I didn't know!"

"He adopted me when I was a kid."

"Oh" Luffy blinked. "That makes sense. He's a really nice person, I like him!" 

She didn't press on the adoption part, knowing the other would not like to talk about it. She also didn't grow up with her parents, never actually met them. From what grandpa told her, her mother was dead and her father a dangerous criminal. Garp didn't raise her, he just dumped her at the Dandan family when she was seven or so and they took care of her until she was old enough to feed herself.

Bepo must have sensed her inner tumult, even if it didn't show on her face and smile, and came around the counter to nudge his head against her leg. She gave him a grateful smile and crunched down to pet him. She didn't know why, but every time she ran her hand through the white fur, her heart felt at ease.

"Shit, I'm late." She heard Law curse under her breath and stood back up. Bepo returned to his owner.

"Have a good day then!" She beamed. 

Law briefly smiled back and rushed out of the shop.

Luffy was left starring dreamily after her. Her knees weak and her heart racing. That's what something as simple as a smile did to her. Propping her head on her hands on top of the counter, she sighed contently. She knew she was fucked. The older woman stole her heart in record time and she couldn't do anything about it. Though, for the safety of the other, she'd have to leave it at that. Dragging her into her messy life was something she wanted to avoid.

"How is miss Lovesick doing today?" Nami smirked from behind her, startling her enough to fall over. The witch laughed.

"Would you STOP doing that!!" Luffy glared up at her. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking"

Nami ignored her. She hopped on the counter and kicked her legs. "You know, you should ask her out."

Luffy choked on thin air. "No."

"Why not?" She whined. "You two make such an adorable couple!"

Luffy dusted herself off as she went to rearrange some cups. "I don't care. You know what happened last time!"

Nami looked away guiltily. Of course she knows. All of Luffy's friends know and they made sure nobody else did. Not even her brothers. They were there when it happened. When Luffy dumped him and when he swore revenge. They all took lessons from Jimbe to be able to protect Luffy and defend themselves. Unfortunately, they had to make use of their skills and Nami wasnät sure if Law could handle the situation. _Still._ They are perfect for each other!!

"And besides," Luffy added as an afterthought, "she doesnät even like me that way. We're just friends, I think."

Luffy heard a crash and her head snapped towards her orange-haired friend. Nami had fallen off the counter. It looked painful, but despite that, her brow twitched in irritation. "Gods, are you ok?"

Nami sprang back to life. She grabbed her by the collar and tried to shake the idiot out of her. "What do you mean she doesn't like you like that!?? The sexual tension between you two is so thick, you can cut it with a knife!!!!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"She fucking likes you! That's what I'm talking about! Even a blind person can see that! She's a totally different person around you. I'll have you know, that until you two met, I have never seen her smile like that."

Luffy froze. Her head was spinning as she took everything her friend told her in. Law never smiles? But her smile is so pretty! She´s different around her? Different how? She _likes_ her? Like, in a romantic way? Why? And how come she hadn't noticed? Nami said it's obvious. "...W-wha?"

Nami gave up on shaking her and sighed. "All I'm saying Lu, is that you two compliment one another. You don't have to drag her into your whole ex thing, but you can at least take her out on a date. Just the two of you. You have to relax once in a while and if this woman is the love of your life, why let the chance slip away?"

Luffy averted her eyes. Nami is right of course. After that incident, she never let herself catch feelings again. Never went out on dates, never went to parties or clubs and never let others flirt with her. She turned them all down, regardless of how pretty or kind they were. She lived in constant fear of going through that again, but then Law came. She came in that one afternoon and her heart started beating faster than ever before. The woman didn't even try, didn't do anything except exist and Luffy would do anything for her. Her smile, her beauty, her voice, everything.

Luffy muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

Luffy sighed. "I said, fine. I'll ask her out. "

Nami squealed like a three-year-old getting candy on their birthday and hugged the raven. "You'll do it today when she comes for her afternoon coffee. Tomorrow is the festival, ask her if she wants to go there with you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" She pried the girl off of her and turned to the counter where a new customer arrived. "What can I get you, Sir?"

# \--

Law groaned in relief when the last customer for today left. Since it was Saturday, the studio closes around 3 pm. No tattoos or piercings after that!

"Noisy clients?" Ikkaku chuckled, settling beside her on the black couch the studio had.

"You can't even imagine!" Law replied closing her eyes. She was tired. Even if she worked less hours today, she had to work on bigger tattoos of even bigger idiots.

"Whatever. Wanna go out for a coffee? I have spare time until mom comes home."

Law nodded. Ikkaku's mother was strict and didn't let her roam free, even if she was an adult. She didn't like her daughters job, but let her keep it. In exchange, she'd have to go to her house every day and clean. Nasty business, but Ikkaku is used to that.

"Maybe I'll finally meet that girlfriend of yours" She teased.

Law felt her cheeks heat up. "She's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"But you want her to be." Ikkaku smirked.

Law abruptly stood up and called Bepo over. "That's beside the point"

The brunette laughed as she also rose from her seat and grabbed her jacked. "Aww, you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

They exited the studio and once Law locked up, they walked to the Cafe. On the way there, Ikkaku noticed a flyer. She took it.

"Hey, there is a festival tomorrow! Wanna go there?"

Law shook her head. "Nah, I'm not in the mood for festivals"

Ikkaku shrugged and let it fall back on the ground. What they both failed to notice, was Bepo glaring at his owner and picking the flyer up.

The smell of coffee and sweets filled their lungs as they entered the small but cosy Pinwheel. Law's eyes immediately landed on a certain raven serving a group of teenagers. Her adorable laugh filled the room and brushed the stress off of Law's tense shoulders. Ikkaku had to practically drag her to an empty table, as her feet refused to work properly.

"Honestly, why didn't you two fuck already?" She huffed, watching her best friend almost drool over the girl as she stretched to get something from the upper shelf.

"My thoughts exactly, sister!" A girl with orange hair agreed. "They are both just too much of a pussy to make the first step"

"Someone understands!" They high five and Law glared at them.

"It isn't like that and you both know it!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. What can I get you?"

After taking their order, she finally left. Law liked it better when there weren't two people saying she should ask Luffy out. Ugh!! It is not like that!! Sure, her heart skips a beat every time she smiles at her and she gets nervous when they're too close or when they talk and she gets that weird feeling in her chest when Bepo snuggles close to Luffy and she pets him with a content smile, but _it's not like that!!_

The two friends chatted about some annoying customers they had today when two mugs were sat down in front of them. Expecting to see Nami, Law looked up to thank her, but the words stuck in her throat. Luffy stood there, smiling as bright as the sun. "Enjoy!"

Ikkaku smirked. Oh no. "You're Luffy, right?"

Luffy nodded. 

"Well, I'm Ikkaku. Law's best friend. I have heard a lot about you"

She tilted her head cutely. "You have?"

"Yeah! Law talks about you all the time!" If looks could kill, this bitch would already be six feet under.

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Law looked away to hide her blush, but she knew both saw. "...maybe"

Luffy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the owner of the Cafe. "Luffy? Come here for a bit! I need you to rearrange some of the boxes from this morning!"

The girl pouted. "Aww, man. I thought I did it right!" She turned around and left.

"She's cute. I approve!" Ikkaku laughed as she dodged a very flustered Laws hits.

.

They stayed for quite a while. They hadn't had time for this in forever and even if they work at the same place, they never have time to fully catch up. At some point, Ikkaku's phone rang and she had to go. Her mother came home earlier than expected. They waved Luffy over to pay.

"Leaving already? That'd be 8.67!"

Ignoring the others protest, Law paid for them both. She also left Luffy a tip.

"Thank you" She smiled and stumbled forward when Nami walked past them. She hissed something to the girl, too quiet for Law to hear.

Bepo, who had been surprisingly silent the whole time, jumped on Luffy, tackling her to the ground. Law yelped in shock, while she just laughed. "Bepo!"

Luffy sat cross-legged on the floor, petting the husky's white fur. "Bepo. You know I love you, but you should stop doing that! I have enough bruises already...What's in your mouth?"

Law tilted her head as her dog opened his mouth and let something fall onto the girls lap. It was dripping wet and yellow. It kinda looked like...

"A flyer for the festival?" Luffy questioned, carefully unfolding it. She looked up at Law. "You plan to go there?"

"Uh..."

"I wanna go too, but I have no one to join me" She pouted and that did _things_ to her. Law jumped when the girl was suddenly in her personal space. "Wanna go there with me?"

She glanced at Ikkaku for help, but she was enjoying this more than she should. Not much of a help. Might consider finding a new best friend. "I-uh...sure?"

Luffy's eyes had stars in them. "Really? You're the best! Meet me here at one o'clock!" And just like that, she left, leaving Law to gape after her.

"Wha-what just happened?"

"You, my friend, just got yourself a date" Ikkaku smirked.

"I-huh?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the wrist. She dragged her out of the Cafe and walked her home, making sure she didn't get lost as her mind still tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Honestly, you're worse than a teenager!"

# \--

Luffy hummed as she walked down an alley. It was late at night and her second shift just ended. It was quite busy today and her break only lasted an hour or so. Luckily, her apartment wasn't far from the Pinwheel, just a ten-minute walk.

She discreetly scanned her surroundings with great caution. You never know when someone is following you. She took note of the broken glass up ahead and the trash laying around. Many sharp objects that can do harm.

Her muscles tensed up when she heard someone landing soundlessly behind her. They may be quiet, but Luffy's hearing was above average. A skill she learned years ago. Another is to dodge anything that is coming for her head from behind. She did a flip forward and faced her attacker.

The man was dressed in black, but his orange hair shone in the moonlight. He was considerably taller and bulkier than her. He charged forward and threw his fist at her face. Luffy's eyes widen as she ducked under it and punched him in the gut. He coughed up spit and stepped back, creating a distance between them. 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Luffy asked, authority lacing her voice. She had a talent for that too. Whenever she used that voice, everyone listened to her and answered her questions truthfully. Perfect for becoming a high school teacher.

He glared at her, then smirked. "Oh, you know exactly who I am, _Sugar_."

Luffy flinched at the nickname and quickly dodged another attack aiming for her stomach. She wasn't fast enough and it hit her with full force. That'll leave a nasty bruise. Taking advantage of his openings, she grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a loud smack and Luffy winced at the sound. Yeah, at least one bone should be broken.

She jumped back and hunched slightly, like an animal ready to attack. Black eyes watched his every move as he stood up. She didn't miss him grabbing a large piece of glass that was lying beside him.

He rushed towards her again. She sidestepped the hand with the glass, but it still grazed her. It tore her hoodie and cut the skin beneath it. Luffy held a hand to her side and noticed it was bleeding, but not at an alarming rate. Her eyes harden as she ran towards him and sent a kick. He got his breath knocked out of him as it hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying into the wall and he let out a yelp. Luffy followed and punched him multiple times in the chest and face. She stopped and he spat blood on the floor.

Before she had time to jump back, a fist connected with her left eye. She stumbled back.

"I have a date tomorrow, you asshole!!" She raged and met him halfway, punching him in the face again. She heard a satisfying crunch and knew she broke his nose.

"Bitch!" He spat. His glare might be terrifying for other girls, but to her, he looked like an angry puppy.

As he charged at her again, she calmly stayed where she was. When he got close enough, she pulled back her leg and kicked him in the ribcage. She felt herself displacing a rib or two and he fell backwards into the broken glass. He shakily tried to get up, but Luffy stepped on his torso.

"Tell your brother," She said with the sweetest voice she could muster, eyes screaming murder. "that I want nothing to do with him. We're over. And tell that mother of yours, that she's a fucking psycho and that she's lucky I'm not calling the cops on her."

She stomped on him one last time and left the alley. The not-so-stranger stranger unconscious in a pool of his blood.

"Weirdos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked it so much and I'll try to make the next chapters good too💕
> 
> Also, can you guess who Luffy's ex and her attacker is? 😏


	4. Sunflower

"... _fuck!_ "

"Stay still! You should have come to me directly!! You're lucky it didn't get infected!"

Luffy sighed. She tried not to move too much while Chopper cleaned her wounds and stitched the cut. She hadn't noticed that it needed stitches. Luffy knows that she should have called him after the fight, but it was late. He was probably already sleeping and she didn't have the heart to wake him. Studying medicine takes a lot of your time and sleep, she had seen those dark circles under his eyes and every time they get bigger. Her friends would argue, saying that her well being came first and all that. But still...

"To think that they haven't given up yet..." Nami shook her head disapprovingly. Worry evident in her eyes. "Who tried his luck this time?"

"Bastard number 4" Luffy flinched.

"Sorry, Luffy!" Chopper apologized as he carefully bandaged her torso. When he was done, he packed his supplies in the blue backpack he carried around at all times.

"Let's get this over with." The raven sighed and beckoned Nami over. The sole reason she came early in the first place. Make-up.

While she was lucky that it didn't swell, it sure looked disgusting. The area around her left eye was painted angry dark red mixed with purple. Luffy had jumped when she saw herself in the mirror that morning.

"When will you learn to do your own make-up, Lu?" Nami asked while she applied foundation and a ton of concealer.

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know? I don´t really care about that stuff"

And it was true. Even as a little girl, she much rather played with the boys and mud than do girly things. Dressing up as a princess always seemed dumb and boring. Garp didn't approve at first, but a nasty prank caused by her brothers and her, shut him up for good. He was a police officer and wanted the three of them to follow his path, but _no_. Her favourite game growing up was pirate, and that tells a lot about her character.

Nami sighed and continued. Ten minutes later, Luffy was ready to go. Her black eye was completely hidden under layers upon layers of make-up, but Nami managed to make it look natural. How she did that was a mystery no one could solve. She also added light eyeshadow and red lipstick. She was going on a date after all.

"Thanks!" Luffy jumped up and grabbed her oversized red hoodie. She took it off earlier to allow Chopper a look at her injuries.

Nami chewed on her bottom lip nervously, causing Luffy to eye her in suspicion. That never meant something good. "Wouldn't it be safer if Zoro went with you?" There it is.

"Nami. This is a date." Luffy deadpanned heading towards the front of the Cafe. Her friends followed closely behind, both wearing the same worried expression.

"I know, but..." She frowned. "They haven't done anything in months and just yesterday they attacked! You know how they work!!"

Luffy said nothing. Yeah, she knows. They try every couple of months. First, someone attacks while she's alone. Then, for the next several days, they strike continuously to wear her out. A weakened Luffy is an easy target Luffy. Simple as that. At least one of her friends is with her at all times when it happens. She's grateful, really, but still. The thought of having Zoro there when she's on a date with Law is just... _ugh!_

"They don't attack at brought daylight" She pointed out instead.

Nami looked close to tears of frustration because she's right. They only strike when it's dark and Luffy's date takes place on a sunny October afternoon. But that did nothing to ease her concern for her friend. She looked at their short, brown-haired friend for help.

"Maybe if we have Zoro take you both home afterwards?" he said, "He's strong. If something happens, he can protect the both of you!"

Nami nodded along, whilst Luffy groaned irritated. Why can't they understand?! She pushed the door open and slid on her hoodie. "I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!!"

"Suuuure...Just take a look at yourself! You were _stabbed!_ " 

"It only grazed me." Luffy turned away stubbornly and her eyes locked with gold. Her anger slipped away instantly as she stared at her beautiful Law. Her previously crossed arms fell back down numbly. The tattoo artist wore tight ripped jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket with dots and smiling faces. Her hair was open and fell on her shoulders like a waterfall. Her usual dotted hat sat on her head and Bepo was wagging his tail happily beside her. Nothing out of the ordinary, a normal outfit she wore every other day. Maybe it was the fact that they had indeed a date that made her shine. Maybe it was the sun hitting her from behind. Whatever the factor, she was... 

Just... _Wow_

The light blush on the other's cheeks made Luffy snap out of it and realize that she said it out loud. Her own cheeks glowed in embarrassment. Form behind, she heard Nami face-palm and mutter something about 'useless lesbians'. She was tempted to remind her that she wasn't a lesbian but pan, was too mesmerized, however, by the way, those golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight to do so.

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Law broke the silence that had settled. "Ready?"

Luffy nodded eagerly, maybe a little too eager, and skitted towards her. Without a second thought, she linked their arms and patted Bepo's head. Unaware of tomato-red Law, she shot her friends a warning glare that clearly meant _' send Zoro and you're both dead'_ and marched out of the small shop.

# \--

The festival wasn't far from the Pinwheel, so they went on foot. Luffy had listed off all the things she wanted to do at the festival, with a big ass grin on her face and by the time they arrived, Law swore she could hear her talk all day and be happy. Seeing her so excited made her _feel._ That, itself, was rare and she wanted more. More of those sunny smiles. More of those giggles. More of those excited gasps she gave every time they passed an interesting stand. More of _her_.

Law scares even herself with these thoughts.

To say that the festival was huge, was an understatement. It was gigantic. Easy to get lost in the happy crowd. Groups of people swarmed the narrow street and parents with small children were dragged towards various attractions. Food stands provided delicious smells and music filled the air. It was a little too crowded for Law's liking, but the look on Luffy's face was worth the social torture.

Luffy, with stars in her eyes, turned to look at her. "Where do you want to go first?"

A bit startled, Law replies with "I don't know? You choose."

Big mistake.

The sorter raven immediately dragged her to the face-paint tent. An eternity later, there was a _lot_ of people, they came out looking fabulous. At least according to Luffy they did. She had sunflowers painted on the left side of her face and Law couldn't help but stare. Sunflowers suited her.

Law herself let Luffy decide and ended up with tribal-like paint on her face. She didn't hate it, but the glitter will be impossible to get rid of.

She was grabbed by the wrist again and together the two of them explored festival grounds. For the next hour or so, Luffy once again rambled non-stop about the randomest things, while Law smiled fondly. At some point, they passed the shooting galleries and Law didn't miss Luffy staring at the stuffed animals longingly. With her mind made up, she led them there. Luffy tilted her head as Law gave her Bepo's leash.

She paid the old man at the stand and took one of the guns, carefully ignoring Luffy's confused puppy behaviour. Wouldn't want to get distracted by the pure cuteness of that now, would we? Law´s not the type to brag or anything, but she always won those games. Rigged or not. She may not look like it with her lanky frame, but she's rather skilled in fighting and learned how to use guns at a young age. True to that, she nailed the item she was targeting on the first try. Receiving the stuffed animal, she gave it to Luffy.

Luffy's jaw nearly hit the ground as she stared at the _giant fucking lion_ in the woman's hand. She let out a squeal and hugged it tightly to her chest, letting go of the leash in the process. Luckily Bepo wasn't the type to run away without a plausible reason and stayed with them, jumping and barking happily around them.

"OMG! I love her!" She informs rather loudly and beamed at Law with wide eyes full of wonder.

"I believe it is considered male. It has a mane"

"I don't care. She's a she and her name is Sunny!" Luffy pouted and _boy!_ Only a really heartless person would refuse that look and not melt on the spot.

"I'm glad you like her then" Law smiled softly, oblivious of the slightly pink cheeks of the other. She picked up the leash and so, they continued their walk.

As they stopped to listen to a small band playing, Luffy grabbed her hand. Not giving it a second thought, Law interlocked their fingers smiling to herself. She side-glanced at Luffy and saw her doing the same. They sat there and listened to their music for quite a while and when they finished, Luffy asked for their social media account. She was eager to tell them how awesome she thought they were, flustering the poor kids to no end. One of the girls stared at their linked hands with mixed emotions Law couldn't place. Happiness? Longing? Envy? She honestly couldn't tell.

After they left the kids, they arrived at the Ferris wheel. It was _huge_. But then again, everything came big here for some reason. One look at Luffy and she knew the girl wanted to go there. There was just one problem...

"We can't," She said before a sound left Luffy's mouth. "What about Bepo? He hates heights and we can't just leave him here!"

Luffy faltered. She glanced at the husky, obviously thinking of solutions. She _really_ wanted to go there, Law noted. The smaller raven looked around, eyes searching for something. Or someone. Not even a minute later, she let go of Law's hand and skitted happily to a person. She jumped on her laughing.

"Carrot!! Long time no see! I didn't know you would come!"

The girl, Carrot apparently, looked perplexed for a second before hugging her back just as tight. "Luffy!! Omg, those sunflowers look gorgeous on you!"

Law narrowed her eyes at them. She didn't like how close they were. She was forced to calm herself down and remember that Luffy has a lot of friends. Carrot was just one of them.

Right?

"Law? This is Carrot! Carrot, this is Law!" Luffy introduced both sides. Law just nodded while the blond-haired girl smiled brightly. "Is it ok if she watches over Bepo while we're on the Ferris wheel?"

Law wanted to say no. She wouldn't leave her precious dog in the hands of a stranger, but Luffy was pouting. Not only that, but said dog was pouting as well. He was staring right into her soul with the cutest fucking look she had ever seen and she cursed herself for being weak.

That's how they ended up on the Ferris wheel. Cooped up in a small cabin, thighs touching and going higher and higher until the people on the ground seemed like nothing more than ants. Law could make out the two tiny dots that were Bepo and Carrot.

The view was breathtaking. It was nearing the end of the afternoon, so the sky slowly melted into red and orange. Beside her, Luffy stared in awe at the buildings that appeared so _small_ from up here. Her heart skipped a beat when Luffy linked their hands together again.

"It's beautiful" The girl sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

 _Not as beautiful as you are!_ She wanted to say, but the lump in her throat prevented her to do so. Her stomach was doing so many flips, she feared she might throw up. Instead, she hummed and focused back on the display of colours in front of them.

She wanted to stay like this forever, but all things must come to an end. As they reached the ground, they could see Carrot waving at them and Bepo jumping on the spot.

When they got off the ride, Luffy was immediately attacked by a white fluff ball. Law wanted to complain that the other girl had let go of the leash before they got to her, _however,_ Luffy's laugh was too distracting. Missing the warmth the smaller hand provided, she buried her hands in her jacket pockets, a grim look on her face. Something Luffy didn't miss as she smirked and turned to Carrot.

Law zoned out as the two talked for what seemed like centuries. Not noticing that Carrot had left already, she was startled when there were suddenly two hands and a leash in one of her pockets. Glancing at Luffy, she saw her smiling and motioning to the various other stands still open and unexplored.

Luffy dragged them further into the mass, not letting go. Sunny was too big for her to carry, but she stubbornly refused Law's offers to take her instead. But she could see now, hours later, that the weight was tiring her and suggested to rest on a bench nearby. The raven laughed and agreed. As they sat down, Law couldn't help but notice a slight wince.

"Are you ok?"

Luffy smiled, but it seemed kind of stained. "I'm fine!"

Not believing a word, Law hummed. "If you say so"

As Luffy settled Sunny to her right, Bepo jumped in between them, forcing them to let go. He barked at Law's glare and snuggled close to Luffy. Her glare intensified but disappeared at once when Luffy flinched. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I said I'm fine. You can stop worrying!" She chuckled and ran tanned fingers through white fur.

As if knowing what that sound did to her heart, she chuckled again when Bepo licked her nose affectionately. Before she could stop herself, Law took a picture and made it her wallpaper.

Again, Luffy started talking. Though much calmer than before. "Do you have any siblings?"

Law stared at the distance, an image of a small girl with brown pigtails flashing before her eyes. "I had a sister"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know" She heard her say hurriedly.

"It's ok, really. Do you?"

"Yeah" She chuckled softly. "Two older brothers. Ever since we met, they've been very protective over me. It's a bit annoying, but I love them."

Law gulped at the mention of overprotective older brothers. Two of them!

"Ever since you met?"

Luffy glanced at her, then went back to petting the husky. "We're not siblings by blood. My grandpa dropped me off at the place Ace was staying at and Sabo lived nearby. It sort of happened I guess"

"They must be really lucky to have you as a sister," She said without thinking and blushed in embarrassment afterwards.

Luffy just laughed and said nothing, much to Law's relief. Her hand melted into white fur and she relaxed.

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her.

Discreatly looking around, she detected a frightening man standing by a sweets stand. He was tall. Even taller than Cora and he was wearing a scarf around his neck, successfully covering his mouth. The leather jacket and the spikes made him look more imitating that your everyday biker and he had a tattoo. The terrifying part of him, however, wasn't his height, or leather jacket and neither the tattoo. It was his glare. Magenta eyes pierced into her very soul and heart. It sent shivers down her spine and she suddenly felt the urge to _run_. Run far away and never come back again. He then shifted his gaze to Luffy, a predatory aura radiating off of him. Law felt her throat go dry.

_I don't need protection!_

_You were stabbed!_

_It only grazed me_

With eyes blown wide, she stares at Luffy, who doesn't seem to notice. Somebody is after her? Attacking her? Is that why she saw bandages wrapped around her torso? Why she wears make-up all of a sudden? Was it that guy? Did he hurt her?

Those and other questions flooded her head and something inside of her boiled at the thought about someone hurting her sunflower.

"Law?" A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Worry filled onyx eyes searched her golden ones.

"Hm?" She didn't trust her voice to say anything else than that.

Apperantly not being able to find what she was looking for, she removed her hand and leaned back. "We should head home soon. It's getting dark"

Law nodded and stood up. She offered her hand and pulled Luffy up. When the other didn't let go, she interlocked their fingers again. The warmth the small hand provided made her forget about the strange man, who was now glaring at her with a murderous glint in his eyes.

# \--

Law's apartment was closer to the festival, so they went there first.

They both stood at the front door, neither really willing to say goodbye just yet. They stared into each other's eyes and Luffy felt warm all over again. Like when they were on the Ferris wheel. 

"Thank you for today. It was fun." She heard herself say. Her legs turned to jelly when Law gave her on of those rare soft smiles. She should really smile more.

"I don't usually like crowds, but with you it was fun"

_With you it was fun_

That repeated in her mind over and over again and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading. Her cheeks glowed a bright pink, but it was already dark, so she hoped it wasn't showing.

A silence settled between them again. Not an awkward one though. It was only broken when Bepo finally had enough and shoved her forward. Luffy nearly fell down, but slim, yet strong arms caught her. She suddenly felt dizzy and it had nothing to do with her almost hitting the ground and everything to do with how Law's arms were wrapped around her waist in a secure grip. Warmth blossoms from where they were touching and sent shivers down her spine. Their faces were _so close._ She could feel Law's breath on her skin and Luffy thinks she´s not even breathing because she didn't know how that worked anymore. Her brain itself stopped working.

"Thanks" She breathed weakly, eyes never leaving gold as she was set on her feet again. The arms didn't disappear from where they were and she didn't dare to move. Her strawhat slipped off as she stared up at her.

Law smiled her beautiful smile and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and melted into the touch. "Good night, Luffy. Stay safe"

Luffy almost whimpered when she let go and stepped back. "Yeah...good night"

She stayed there long after Law disappeared behind the door, a lovesick smile plastered on her face.

"Wow! You really got it bad, huh" A familiar voice beside her said amused and the hat was placed on her head again, rather forcefully if she dare say..

She jumped into a fighting stance, ready to punch them, but relaxed when she recognized the mob of green hair. "You all should really stop doing that. If I end up hitting you, you have been warned."

Zoro laughed and started walking. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get you home before someone else finds you."

Luffy sighed but followed him nonetheless. At least he didn't show up when Law was still here.

"Hey, can I crash at your's tonight? I was-uh-kicked out?"

Luffy nodded laughing. That was nothing new. Sanji regularly kicks him out when he does something stupid but takes him back the next day. Even though they fight a lot, they really can't long apart from each other. Drives them crazy.

"Sure thing, lover boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah...  
> This came out late and I'm terribly sorry!
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for your kudos and know that I really appreciate it! ❤️Seeing how much you guys like this story makes me want to write more🤗
> 
> Also, did you guess right? I´m curious to know!😏


	5. Does this count as a date?

"You seem to be in a good mood"

"Yeah, that's _scary!_ "

Law shot them both a half-hearted glare and focused back on the task at hand. The poor lad was nervous enough about getting his first tattoo, he didn't need the two of them distracting his tattoo artist. The girl with the needle. The one responsible for the outcome. No thanks, you need to shut up.

And yes. She was in an awfully good mood, but you can't blame her. Just yesterday she was holding hands for _hours_ with the cutest girl alive (according to Law). Who wouldn't be in a good mood?

"Hey Ikkaku! Do you know what's gotten into miss Not-so-grumpy-than-usual over here?" Shachi asked the other female in the room instead. She was currently cleaning her piercing tools and looked up with a teasing smirk.

"You know about this girl from the Cafe, Luffy, right?" Shachi and Penguin nodded. "They went on a date yesterday. To the festival"

"WHAT?" They shrieked in unison. Law cringed a little but didn't lose her focus. She was long used to their antics. What she didn't notice, was the guy's eyes she was tattooing also coming out of their sockets.

"How come we weren't aware of that?!" Penguin rounded her up as she wiped the skin with a cloth.

"Because it's none of your business"

"Aww come on!" Shachi pouted "Which one of you asked?"

Law wasn't going to reply to such a ridiculous question. And it had nothing to with the fact that she wasn't able to ask first. _Nothing._ She didn't have to.

"Luffy did. With the help of Bepo of course," Ikkaku said. Bepo perked up when he heard his name and left his bed in the corner. He came up to Ikkaku and tilted his head at her. She laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't calling you. From what I heard though, you are a really good wingman."

Law groaned as the brunette ruffled his head and tried to zone out the heated conversation between her three idiot best friends. Why were they friends again? Oh yeah, because they know each other since kindergarten. If it weren't for that, she would probably never befriend loudmouths like them. They were so childish sometimes, she wondered if their five-year-old minds have just been transferred into adult bodies.

"So, what happened after that?" She heard Penguin ask absolutely _thrilled._

She now regrets telling Ikkaku all about the date. The only reason she called in the first place was because, after the date, she was too restless to do _anything._ Sleep was out of the question until 3 am and there was nothing else to do except rant about her newfound feelings. She still refused to call this love. It's _just a crush_ and it will surely pass with time. She'll enjoy it for now while she can. She had been in relationships before, but once her episodes and panic attacks continued, they all left. It was too much to handle, they said. Too big of a responsibility, they said.

While she wants to believe that Luffy is different, her hopes aren't high at that point.

"She-You kissed her good night?!" Shachi gasped and stared at her in disbelieve.

"On the forehead, yes. Now, will you kindly shut up?" She tried to sound indifferent, but her cheeks went tomato-mode as she thought about how soft and warm Luffy's skin felt. How the girl had melted into the touch. How she leaned forward when Law stepped back. How she smiled dumbly afterwards. She wanted more of that.

The lad sniggered. Under the more frightening that questioning glare, he rushed to say, "S-sorry! I just think it's adorable how much you two love each other! I didn't think you could blush like that!"

"Love?" Law blinked. She just finished his tattoo; a straw hat and a cowboy-like hat on top of each other, on the deltoid of his right arm. It strangely reminded her of the hat Luffy wore all the time.

The guy let her apply ointment and bandage it. "Yes? From what I heard and understood, you two are in love. No?"

Law just stared at him as he pulled his shirt back on. She glanced at her friends, unsure of what to say. Was it really love? A part of her sure hoped it was. That part wanted to spend the rest of her life by Luffy's side. To see the sunny smiles every day. To hear that adorable chuckle whenever she got the chance to. To hold hands. To cuddle while watching movies on a rainy day. But most importantly, to protect her from the world's harm. 

And yes. She knows she's hopeless, alright? Get off her back!

"It's not like that?" It was a question rather than a statement.

The look on everyone's faces, even Bepo´s, clearly said: _No. It's exactly like that._

She put her head in her hands and groaned. "Ugh! What do I do?!"

"Text her and ask her out on a second date?"

Law gave the man, she didn't remember his name, a deadpan look. "I don't have her number"

"What?" They all ask in unison, gaping at her in disbelieve.

"Never got the chance to, I guess" She sighed. 

"Ok. _First,_ you get her number and _then_ you ask her out" Her friends nodded.

Law raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care anyway? For all I know, this doesn't concern you"

The blond laughed as they made their way to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and paid the right amount. "You'd be surprised"

Before she could ask what he meant, he left the Polar Tang.

"What-?"

"He's right, you know?" Ikkaku came from behind, Shachi and Penguin in tow.

Law sighed in defeat.

...

Apperantly her friends weren't the only ones who learned that they have yet to exchange numbers.

As she waited for her coffee to be done that afternoon, she watched Luffy's and Nami's heated whispered conversation with great interest. It was rare to see Luffy so annoyed, but Law thought that she looked cute. The result of the argument was Luffy handing her a piece of paper together with her coffee. She glanced at it and saw a number written on it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nami said I should give you my number, dunno why" Luffy mumbled blushing.

"Oh, ok. I'll text you later then, so you'll have mine too" She said despite her heart racing widely in her chest.

Luffy's grin reached from one ear to the other as Law saved the number on her phone, but it soon fell as the little bell rang once again. Law turned to see what she was staring at. A tall, bulky man with flaming orange hair and beard entered the Cafe. He had bandages all over and his nose looked funny. Like a fist, a small one, collided with it and decided to make a pancake out of his face. Bepo growled at him.

Luffy was visibly shaking and Law noticed out of the corner of her eyes Nami running to the kitchen. "Luffy?"

The man's head snapped to them and his glare intensified. He marched up to Law's table, feet stomping on the floor. "There you are, you bitch! How dare you?!"

Most of the costumers flinched away from him as he came to a halt in front of them. His eyes had never left Luffy from the moment he spotted her. Law instinctively stood up, ready to defend the raven if necessary.

"How may I help you, _sir?_ " Luffy fake-smiled. There was so much venom in that tiny _sir_ , Law wouldn't be surprised if he passed out where he stood.

"You can help me by _dying!_ " He yelled and charged forward.

A second later, he found himself on the ground. Arm held behind his back painfully and a knee between his shoulder blades. A white husky baring his teeth at his face as his owner hovered over his ear. 

"You try that again and I will castrate you" She said deadly calm. Making sure he understood that she _would_ actually do it without second thoughts. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ threatens her sunflower. She felt him gulp nervously.

"What's going on?" Bellemere asked as she entered the front of the Cafe. She glanced at every person in the room before settling on Law and the man.

"Nothing. He was just leaving" Law replied and turned back to the man, securing her grip harder. Her voice hard as steel, promising greater pain than he ever experienced in his miserable life. "Weren't you?"

As he frantically nodded, Law got off of him. He stumbled out the door rather quickly, staring at Law wide-eyed until he was outside. 

When he was nowhere to be seen, Law turned to Luffy. A worried expression gracing her features. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

Luffy stared dumbly at her, mouth agape. "I-uh, I'm fine"

Someone from the table next to them whistled. Law glanced at her. She had bright blue hair and wore a beautiful white dress. "Girl, that was awesome! Luffy, I approve a hundred per cent!"

And just like that, the tension broke and the costumers went back to enjoying their coffee or whatever they had in front of them. Here and there, Law could hear bits and pieces of people talking about how badass she was, or how grateful they were for her defending Luffy. Apparently, this had happened before and Luffy had to fight them off all alone.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The blue-haired girl smiled and stood up, offering her hand. "No, I'm afraid not. Nefertari Vivi, Nami's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!"

Law took her hand. It was about the same size as Luffy's, but somehow it didn't fit right. Luffy's, although the same size, matched like a lost puzzle piece. It didn't provide the same warmth either. "Trafalgar Law"

Vivi smirked. "Oh, I know. Nami kept me updated. Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Er-yes"

The girl laughed and let go. She then turned around and walked over to where Nami was watching the exchange with caution. She pecked her on the nose. "I'm sorry, my love. I have to get to work."

Law barely managed to contain her chuckle as she watched Nami's brain slowly turn to mush. The poor girl somehow managed to stutter out a reply as her girlfriend took her bag and left the Cafe with a final wink. Luffy beside her didn't even try and giggled. It sounded like music from the heavens.

"As if you two are any better!" Nami yelled flustered. 

As if a switch was flicked on, Law and Luffy turned redder than tomatoes. Law's brain short-circuited for a second there. Was it really that bad? 

"What? I'm just saying what we all think!!"

Luckily, a new customer arrived, saving _all_ of them from further emberassement.

# \--

5 a.m.

That's what the clock read as Luffy stared at it, curled up under a blanket. She was tired, but her eyes refused to shut close. It's been a week since that incident at the Cafe and to be honest, she was a mess.

Law looked so badass while threatening that son of a bitch, it made her heart run a marathon thinking about it and Luffy couldn't get that image out of her head. _However,_ the fact itself that she threatened a member of the Charlotte family on her behalf, put her in immediate danger, no matter how you look at it. Luffy tried to keep their interactions at the minimum, as to not provoke _him_ unnecessarily.

Short: she has been avoiding the, maybe, love of her life.

She was busy enough surviving every night, because, for some reason, the attacks won't stop. The number of days went up by over a week and her injuries don't have time to heal properly.

Short: she was depressed _and_ physically tired 24/7

And if that was not enough, the new math professor was _weird._ First of all, he had a really creepy grin and a habit of sticking out his tongue like a dog. He always wore this ridiculous pink feather coat. It left feathers everywhere! Luffy once found at least three of them in her bag and five in her hair.

She really couldn't believe she prefers Buggy over him. Doflamingo posed more of a mafia boss than a professor.

But the weirdest was that he seemed to be watching her. Her every move around the campus felt monitored and it gave her the creeps all over again. She thought that once _he_ learned her routine inside out, she wouldn't have to feel so watched anymore. Well, _wrong!_

Short: she was _stressed, depressed_ and _in constand pain_

The alarm clock rang at exactly 6 a.m. and Luffy threw it against the wall. Smiling tiredly when she heard the satisfying thud and smash as it fell on the floor and slowly sat up.

Yawning a few times, she got up and ready for another exhausting day. Maybe she should visit Marco to get some sleeping pills, to see if she can finally sleep properly. Flashes of Law's chopped up body and bloody limbs haunted her dreams every night, making it hard to rest.

Putting on her rainbow sneakers, a gift from Robin, she decided. After classes end, she'll visit her brother and his boyfriend.

...

Walking out of the building, the last thing she expects to see is Law waiting at the parking lot leaned against a motorcycle. A gorgeous black and yellow Honda 600 Hornet. Her jaw nearly dropped staring at it. And yes, she knows about motorcycles. Ace made sure of that.

She was about to ignore her and walk away quietly when Law looked up from her phone. They made eye-contact and cursing under her breath, Luffy walked up to her, smiling as bright as usual.

"Law! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you at a place like this!"

Law narrowed her eyes. So she noticed the dark circles under her eyes. At least, Luffy managed to prevent another black eye and the old one was almost fully healed, only needing a thin layer of make-up to cover. "You have been avoiding me the whole week. Why?"

Straight to the point, huh? 

"No?"

"Yes. You always make Nami or Nojiko take my order! On the street or the park, you act like you don't know me! And you have been ignoring most of my texts! Why?"

Luffy was baffled to hear the desperation in her always monotone voice. The shining eyes sent a pang of guilt through Luffy as she realized how much it has been bothering her. She didn't even think about how Law must have felt this whole week. All she could think about was keeping her save...

She looked down ashamed. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

She heard Law sigh and a helmet was shoved in her face. It was red with a strawhat painted on the side. She stared at it wide-eyed, then gaped at Law, who just sat on her motorcycle inviting her to sit behind her. She also wore a customized helmet. Yellow with black dots, the usual smiley and hearts. Luffy smiled happily and hopped on.

Taking the bus that morning suddenly felt like a great idea after all!

"Hold on tight. I tend to drive fast" Law smirked.

Luffy hummed in response and snaked her arms around the woman's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are" she whispered and smirked sneaky when she felt Law shudder in return.

Just as they were about to leave the parking lot, they both caught a glimpse of a fluffy pink coat.

Luffy turned her head away from him but didn't notice Law stiffening. 

Her strawhat fluttered behind her back, barely hanging onto the string and the wind blowing in her face made her forget everything. Her grin split her face in half and she laughed out loud.

"WOOHOO!! THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" She yelled against the wind, making Law drive even faster. Squealing, she hold on tighter, pressing her head against the others back. The scent of black coffee, ink and, undeniably, dog filled her heart with warmth and the butterflies in her stomach were having a party. God, how she loved that scent!

Luffy allowed herself a small, soft smile that she doesn't tend to show often.

A few minutes later, Law drove past Little Garden and as Luffy just enjoyed the view, she felt that something was wrong. Her hands around Law picked up a rapid heartbeat and her breathing became shallow. Law was also sweating a lot and Luffy noticed that she had trouble focusing on the road. The motorcycle swayed every so often.

Luffy's eyes widen. _A panic attack!_

"Law?" She got a distracted 'hm' in return. "How about we stop at the park for a walk? It's a nice day"

She felt the relief wash over Law as she weakly nodded and drove to the side. She clumsily parked the motorcycle and got off, taking off her helmet in the process. Now that they were face-to-face, Luffy could clearly see the wide-blown eyes. She smiled softly. 

"Do you want to walk? Or do you want to sit down? Your choice"

Law, while still trying her hardest to _breath_ , stared at a bench. So sitting down it is.

"Can I touch you?" A nod. Luffy wasted no time interlocking their fingers and slowly guide her to the bench.

Not even a second after sitting down, Law pulled her knees to her chest. Though she didn't let go of Luffy. Their hands lay on one of Law's shoes, just like her other hand. Luffy didn't complain. Just let her do what she felt comfortable with.

"Do you take any medication?" A nod. Good, that means she can understand her. "Do you have them with you? Are they in your pockets?"

"N-no"

 _That_ is not so good.

As they sat there, Law started clawing at her chest and Luffy noticed her slip further from reality. She got up, carefully took the hand that was trying to rip the black shirt apart and crunched in front of her, making eye-contact. Golden orbs unfocused.

"Law? Can you hear me? You can do this, alright?" A nod. She placed a tattooed hand on her chest, right over her heart, for the other to feel her steady heartbeat and hopefully relax. That's what Sabo did every time she had one of those and it always helped. "Breath with me, ok? Calm down. You are safe. I promise, no one's gonna hurt you, love"

Luffy continued talking softly to her and Law steadily calmed down, matching her breathing with Luffy's. Her eyes, now clearer, stayed glued on warm black. Luffy smiled softly again. For some reason, Law manages to always get that smile out of her, that most people didn't even know she had. 

"That's it! Good. How about we go for that walk now? Can you do that? If you don't want to, we can stay here"

Law nodded at the first part and smiled weakly. Luffy's stomach did a flip when the older raven lowered her legs and pulled her up with her. It did another when she let go, leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you" She whispered.

Luffy closed her eyes and melted into the hug, burying her face into Law's chest. Yes, she's that short. And yes, they are comfortable, you perverted fucks. "No need to thank me. I know how scary they are"

"You have panic attacks?" Law frowned concerned. 

"Sometimes. When I was a kid, they were more frequent "

Law hummed as she ran a hand through her short black hair and rested her head on top of Luffy's.

She didn't know how long they stood there, enjoying each other's presence. It could be minutes or maybe hours. It didn´t matter. Time didn't matter. 

Luffy wanted to stay like this longer, she really did, but she remembered that she had to work. She took the late shift today to have enough time to mentally prepare for the ambush that was sure to come on her way home. Sanji was to escort her today.

Relucantly letting go, she offered her hand instead. Law tilted her head but understood that they had to keep going. Intertwining their hands again, they began their walk through the park. It was nearing the end of October and the trees were painted red, orange and yellow. Leaves were all over the place. A truly beautiful display of colours as there was also a little green mixed into it. The last flocks of birds flew past them, heading south, as a squirrel ran along with them by jumping from tree to tree.

Luffy took out some untouched nuts she had in her pockets and threw them. Why she had them in the first place is none of your business. Law raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

They walked for about an hour, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. All the stress from the past days eased little by little every time Law laughed at something stupid she said. After the first few times, she did it more often, just to hear her laugh. It was so rare to see Law laughing like that and Luffy found that she wanted more of that. She wanted to make her laugh every day. To hear that beautiful sound even after something as scary as a panic attack. 

When they reached the motorcycle again, Luffy took the helmet and settled behind Law as if that was the most natural thing to do. Like she did it every day. She certainly wanted to.

"When do you need to be there?" Law asked as she kicked off the ground.

"Seven"

It was six-thirty. The Pinwheel was a thirty-five-minute drive from here.

"Hold on tight then"

As they came to a halt in front of the Pinwheel at exactly seven pm, Luffy was certain her face froze and would remain a creepy euphoric grin forever. Her hair was a mess (what a surprise), but at least her strawhat didn't get lost. Shanks would kill her!

"Are you staying for a coffee or are you going home?" Luffy asked while handing over the helmet.

Law put it away and pondered. "I think I'll stay"

Luffy flashed a thousand-watt smile, grabbed her hand and entered. "Hello people! Sorry I'm late!"

She noticed her friend group gathered around their usual table. They all looked up when she entered and obvious relief washed over them. Chopper jumped up and ran to her.

"Luffy!" He cried against her waist. He was that small, yes. "You had us all worried! Don't do that again!"

Luffy let go of Law to pat his head. "I'm sorry Chopper. I wasn't looking at the time"

"We thought-" he shook his head and let go "Anyway, let me look at your injuries"

"Injuries?" 

Luffy froze. Oh yeah. Law doesn't know anything. "It's nothing, really. I was just clumsy and fell"

Luffy skillfully ignored Zoro's muffled _"From a fucking roof"_

Yes, she did fall from a roof, but Law didn't need to know that. And to her defence, they had sent their best close combat men that time. Four of them! She just climbed on a low roof to escape, but they also knew how to do that well. The smallest of them fought her bravely, got his ass kicked and threw her off the edge as a last resort. Luckily nothing serious happened. Jut a sprained angle, nasty bruises and two stitches; she fell on top of a broken glass bottle.

Fortunatly, Law didn't hear that. "You sure?"

Luffy smiled warmly at her. "Really. I'll just have it checked and come back to work"

"Ok?" She still sounded suspicious. Luffy sighed.

# \--

Law stood there awkwardly as Luffy disappeared to the back with Chopper and Nami, unsure if she should join them or find a table for herself. They were all staring at her. 

"Are you going to sit or not?" The guy with the long nose said as he raised an eyebrow.

Law flinched but sat down nonetheless. She sat between the long nose and the green-haired guy. The blond of the group fawned over her the instant she sat down and she looked at him with, what others could clearly see, disgust. 

"Sanji, stop. You know that she's a lesbian, right? And you have a boyfriend?" Longnose said.

The blond, Sanji, stopped dead and slowly turned to moss head. If glares could kill, he would be six feet under, maybe even more. With a look of absolute terror, he tried to smile."I love you?"

His boyfriend raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Sanji sighed and slumped back to his seat. "The couch it is then"

Law chuckled along with the others and after that, they relaxed again. They introduced themselves and started talking like the lively bunch they are. The conversations were all over the place and when she got her black coffee, they were, for some reason, discussing if the water was blue or not. It obviously wasn't.

"Did you know? That guy, Kid or something, is throwing a Halloween party" Franky informed them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard about it too," Nami said as she walked past. "Actually, I'm performing there tomorrow. His friend invited me and said I could bring anyone and as many people I want"

Luffy's eyes shone like stars with excitement "You're performing? That's so cool! I wish I could come"

Nami stared at her like she was stupid. "What do you mean you wish you could come? You _are_ coming"

"But-"

"No buts!" She said sternly and turned to Law. "Wanna come too? I'm sure Luffy would be delighted if you'd escort her"

"I-er-" Law´s phone vibrated and she hastily went to answer. It was Cora. He was asking when she'll be back to pick up Bepo, 'cause he's apparently ripping the house apart. "I-I have to go. Bepo is causing trouble at my dad's"

When she was nearly out the door, Nami called her name. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming tomorrow or not?"

She glanced at Luffy. The raven had her hands behind her back, no doubt crossing her fingers, and was staring at her expectantly. She smiled at her. "Of course. You just have to text me the details, sunflower"

The bell rang, the motorcycle sprang to life and Law disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to write something for Halloween. Unfortunately that has to wait a week or so because this chapter came out later than expected. I ran into some troubles in my personal life, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.
> 
> Also, I need help! I can not, for the life of me, decide on what costume Law should wear! I already have a plan for most of the characters, but Law gives me troubles. I was thinking of maybe werewolf or cat or something like that, but I´m not sure...  
> I´d be happy if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Stay tuned❤️


	6. Party with a twist

"Who was that?" Nami asked from the other room.

"Law" Luffy replied and couldn't help the smile creeping on her face as she stared at the phone in her hand. The name **Law💖** beaming at her. 

Nami popped her head out of the bathroom. A wicked grin gracing her lips. "Ohhh, what did she want? Did she ask what you are wearing?"*dramatic gasp*"Did _you_ ask what she's wearing?"

Luffy threw the brush, which was currently losing a hopeless battle against black curls, at the orange head. She dodged the object by fleeing back into the bathroom, laughing like the maniac she was.

They were currently at Nami's house, getting ready for the party. The others would come by later on. To be honest, Luffy didn't like Eustass Kid that much. He's an asshole and didn't know how to flirt. But she had to admit, his parties were always the best. Crazy shit happens every time, like an unspoken rule amongst all of them.

"She was just asking if she could bring her friends"

Nami came out of the bathroom, arms raised in defeat and wet hair from the shower she just took. "Oh, yeah, she can bring them"

Luffy rolled her eyes. "I know, that's what I told her"

"Anyway" Her friend said as she opened her closet "Have you decided on your costume yet? I have tons of things we can improvise with"

Luffy sighed. No, she didn't. That's her biggest problem right now! Originally, she wanted to go as little red riding hood, but she still had to wear a bunch of bandages and the skirt was too short. Her injuries only increased each night and Chopper began having troubles keeping up since he is still a student and not a full-fledged doctor.

"I know!" Nami spun around. A red vest, blue shorts and her strawhat in her hands. She forced them into Luffy's arms and ran to the bathroom. She came out holding various make-up palettes and several bandages. Luffy tilted her head.

"What do want with those? Chopper will change them before we go"

"That's part of your costume!" Nami beamed. Luffy, head still tilted to the side, raised an eyebrow. 

"What-"

"Just put them on and then I'll do your make-up" She said in her bossy tone. Whenever she used that, it was better not to argue and just do as she says.

With that in mind, Luffy shot a last questioning glance at Nami and disappeared into the bathroom. While she genuinely doesn´t care about dressing in front of others, that look on their faces when they saw her scars... she didn't like it. Didn't matter how hard they tried to hide it, Luffy saw it every time. They are not at fault and she didn't need pitty either. She's strong and they know that.

Eyeing the clothes in her hands, she noticed that a shirt was missing. "Nami?", she yelled through the closed door. "There's no shirt!"

"You don't need one!" She could practically hear Nami's shit-eating grin.

"Whatcha mean I don't need one?! I can't go with just my bra and this vest!!"

The reply she got made her roll her eyes and sigh in frustration. "You can and you will! Law will thank me later!"

"Fine!" Mumbling curses under her breath, she put them on. The bandages around her torso made up for the missing shirt, so she guessed that it wasn't that bad after all. Still...

"Ace and Sabo are going to kill us both," She said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Nami looked nervous for a second there. Seems like she forgot about that.

"Nonsense!" Luffy raised an eyebrow at her futile attempt to convince herself. "A-anyway, let's do your make-up. Chopper and the others will be here shortly"

Shortly meaning not even five minutes later, the group marched into Nami's room, all of them dressed up. Well, except Robin, Jimbe and Brook. Robin was still somewhere in Egypt and the other two, well, she honestly forgot why they weren't coming. Monster-Chopper dragged her out, to take care of her injuries, leaving Nami with a hand still raised in the air, behind. The newest cuts were healing ok, as were the previous. Her bruises, yesterday's excluded, were also fading away and didn't hurt too much now. While it was all nice and well, Luffy hated Chopper's guilty expression. Like it was his fault for her getting hurt.

"You didn't do this, you know?"

For a moment, he stopped what he was doing. "No...I was supposed to protect you! Not the other way around!"

Luffy cupped his face in her bruised hands, making sure he looked her in the eyes. "We were outnumbered with no way out. You are a doctor, maybe not an official one, but a doctor. We can't have you getting hurt too bad since you're the only one who can heal us afterwards. We can't go to the hospital, they ask too many questions."

Teary eyed, Chopper nodded.

With fresh bandages and masked better mood, Luffy joined the others again, Chopper closely behind. Nami wasted no time, snatching her away the very moment she stepped in. 

"What's that all about, Nami!?"

The tangerine-loving witch glared at her. "You are not ready to go out yet! I need to finish your make-up!"

"But you did!" She pointed at her face. She had seen her reflection on the way back and couldn't help but wonder just what the hell Nami had in mind. Unlike the way make-up usually works, Nami darkened the circles under her eyes to the point they matched with Law's. Her skin was unnaturally pale and greenish. The only normal thing she did, was eyeliner and mascara.

"No, I didn't" 

As she said that, she forced a sponge thingy onto her arms, legs and even torso. Every visible part of her skin was painted sickly green. Her bandages turned dirt-brown and red at some parts. Like she played in mud and reopened almost all of her wounds.

"Hey! I just put them on!" She exclaimed annoyed when Nami smudged them with brown eyeshadow.

"Doesn't matter, it'll look great"

Ten or so minutes later, Luffy stared at the mirror. Now looking at the whole picture, it finally dawned to her what Nami's intentions were. She looked like a pirate zombie!! How cool is that!?

"I remember you said you liked pirates a while ago," Nami said "So I guessed you'd like the idea. And since you still have to wear bandages, I turned the pirate into a zombie"

Luffy jumped on her with a big ass grin on her face. "THIS IS THE COOLEST COSTUME EVER!! THANK YOU!" She yelled. "You combined two awesome things into one cooler thing!!"

Nami let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Let's get going then"

... 

It was dark, cold and loud outside of Kid's house. The music was blasting at max and some would wonder why the neighbours don't call the cops on them. The answer is simple. They are long used to it and Kid always announced the party beforehand.

"Stop being so _fucking giddy_!" Zoro said irritated, glaring at Luffy who couldn't stay still for a second.

"Do you think she's already here? Or should we wait a little?" Luffy asked Nami anxiously, completely ignoring the green mob of hair.

"You have her number, right?" She nodded "Well, FUCKING TEXT HER AND STOP BOTHERING ME!!"

Luffy jumped back at the sudden outburst like a scared cat. And speaking of cat... There was a handsome black one walking straight towards them. Luffy froze on the spot. 

"Sorry we're late. Shachi here couldn't decide what to fucking wear" Law said when the small group caught up with theirs.

"It's no problem, really. We also just arrived" Vivi smiled, holding onto Nami protectively. There were a lot of prying eyes, male and female. Luffy didn't blame them. Her friend's body was that of a goddess after all... Her revelling kunoichi outfit didn't help one bit.

But Luffy couldn't think right now. Her brain refused to work, like most of the times she's with Law. It was busy processing the sheer beauty the tattoo artist was. It was hard, ok? How she managed to make the tail move like a real one was a mystery she'd like to solve one day.

"Pirate-zombie?" Law smirked and raised an eyebrow. Her knees felt weak for some reason.

"Y-yeah" She breathed, glad that the make-up and the darkness prevented her blush to show its colours. "You-you look good" Not good, but stunning, beautiful and gorgeous, like the girl of her dreams, her future wife! But she didn't tell her that. No way! Not in a million years!

Law looked away. "Thanks"

"Oi, lovebirds! Let's head inside!" Ikkaku rudely burst their bubble and walked ahead with the rest.

"Coming!" Luffy yelled back, just a little annoyed, unconsciously grabbing Law's hand and following the group.

It was only when they stepped through the door, that she noticed. But she didn't let go. If Law had no problem with it, who was she to ruin such precious moments?

The scent of alcohol, sweat and sex hit them face first and the music was blaring so loud, Luffy's ears hurt. People in different costumes were dancing in the cramped living room and seemingly having a great time. It was interesting to see the effort some put into their costumes, but Luffy could really live without the image of a green rooster and a _charming_ knight making out in the middle of the room burned into her brain...

Nami, Zoro and Shachi were, somehow, already wrapped in a drinking competition. Other's around them cheered as they took shot after shot, vodka pouring down their throats like it was water. A couple of shots later, Shachi passed out, defeated by the monsters with inhumanly high alcohol tolerance. They weren't even one bit tipsy.

"Your friends are monsters..." Law said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Luffy chuckled. "I know"

She dragged Law to the kitchen, where she knew the best drinks were located. What the living room had to offer was mere nasty beer and other cheap alcohol, just to get you drunk. She took two martini glasses filled with, what she knew to be cranberry juice and vodka, but looked like blood. Law stared at them suspiciously. She chuckled and forced one into her hand while taking a sip from her own glass.

"It's not blood, you know?"

Law glanced at her and took a tiny sip. She looked genuinely surprised when it actually tasted good. Luffy rolled her eyes playfully and started talking about random things. They were laughing, dancing and drinking, coming closer and closer by the second. At some point, they bumped shoulders and stayed like that. They were in their own little world.

When they were about to finish their fourth glass, Kid came over. He pushed Law to the side, like she was unworthy of his attention, and smirked at her evilly. She didn't like the look in his eyes and she instantly wondered what she did wrong. She nodded him a greeting when she came in, so this probably wasn't it.

"Uhm, hi? How can I help you?"

"Oh, I have a big _problem_ and I know _exactly_ how you can _help_ me" His breath reeked alcohol, making his attempt to flirt worse than it already was.

Luffy glanced at his crotch unimpressed. "Not interested, sorry"

"Come on, babe" He tried again, taking a step forward. Luffy took one back. "You know I need you like oxygen"

"Pure oxygen can kill you" Was Luffy's dry remark as her back hit a wall. She was stuck.

# \--

Law honestly didn't know what to do. Some drunk guy was hitting on Luffy, making the girl clearly uncomfortable and she just stood there like an idiot. It did seem like she had it under control and it was fascinating to see what alcohol did to the girl. Her usual bright sunflower was now being sassy to no end and she liked it. It made her heart skip several beats at the time.

The moment, however, this dude laid his dirty hands on Luffy's breasts, she lost it. He doesn't have the right to do that!! Don't men care about how women feel in these kinds of situations? Women are no toys you can do whatever you want with!! Her neck throbbed with phantom pain as she yanked his arm away. She forced her thin frame in between them.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" They both asked at the same time. Murderous glares pointed at each other.

"I asked you first!" The redhead shouted over the music.

"I asked you second" Law shrugged, reaching behind her back for Luffy's hand. She found it and hold onto her reassuringly. "You okay?"

"Yes"

"Who even are you?" He asked in his drunken state.

"My name's Law"

"THAT´S NOT WHAT I ASKED!!" He lurched forward but was held back by two guys. A blond and a raven with freckles.

"What's going on here?" Even though the blond was smiling, a murderous aura surrounded him. Same with the other guy. They looked hella dangerous and their aura screamed _run!_

The redhead swirled around in rage. "The fuck do you want?!"

Upon seeing those two though, he paled instantly. They were intimidating as fuck. Muttering out an apology, he ran away panicked.

_The hell?_

"You girls ok?" Blond aked with a smile. She feels like she has seen him before...but were?

"Sabo! Ace!" Suddenly, Luffy emerged from behind her, tackling the two to the ground.

"You know them, Luffy?"

"'Course!" She laughed as they stood up. "They're my brothers!"

"Brothers?" Law's eyes widen. "Wait! You're the guy who came to my studio the other day!"

"Yup, that's me" Sabo, she remembers now, smiled sheepishly. "I told you, you'd be surprised"

"Yeah, no shit" She deadpanned "Could've told me earlier"

"Aww, where's the fun with that?" He pouted and Law wondered how she was intimidated by a giant child like that.

"So, you're Law, huh?" The raven asked, eyeing her head to toe as his sister settled beside her again. Luffy carelessly took her hand and locked their fingers. She gulped nervously. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach for many reasons.

"Y-yes" She said unsure. Ace stayed quiet for a long moment where Law thought she somehow fucked up and wouldn't be able to see Luffy ever again. 

The moment dragged on for another minute and then it happened. Ace smirked approvingly and clapped her on the back fondly. "Nice to meet you, Law!"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but tensed up when he leaned in and said in a voice only she could hear, "Make sure she's happy, ok? She's been through much more than you can imagine. She needs someone to stay by her side and not use her like a toy. Can you do that?"

She glanced at Luffy. Her sunflower was talking enthusiastically with Sabo, all while still holding onto her hand like a lifeline. How can a person like her been hurt badly before? She sure has a way to hide it...

Determination burning in her eyes, she turned to Ace. "I would do whatever it takes. She's my sunflower. I'll never let her wither"

Ace searched her face to make sure she was serious and smiled. With a nod, he hugged his sister and disappeared with Sabo into the crowd. "You were right. She is just perfect for Luffy!" She heard him say happily as they left and her face burned. _What?_

In the living room, the crowd suddenly went quiet. A guitar rang through the house and Luffy gasped delightedly. Her face lit up and she dragged Law to the source of the sound. Law was surprised to see Nami standing on a DIY stage with a dark brown guitar in her hands and a microphone in front of her. People cheered around them and waited with anticipation for her to start.

"What's going on?"

"Nami's going to sing!!" Luffy shouted in glee "She does work at Bellemere's, but her main occupation is singer! She wants to make it to the top someday, but for now, she's performing at small events and sometimes parties like this. But only if they pay well"

"Huh" She didn't know that. She only knew the orange head from the Cafe and never really bothered to ask about her personal life. It didn't matter at the time, but now...She's one of Luffy´s closest friends and she feels like she should at least know their basics.

_"If all of the kings had their queens on the throne_

_We would pop champagne and raise a toast_

_To all of the queens who are fighting alone_

_Baby, you're not dancin' on your own"_

The whole room exploded with cheers. They were euphorically singing with her on the first part without music and shut up when she started playing the guitar. Seems like her crowd knows her well.

_"Can't live without me, you wanna, but you can't, no, no, no_

_Think it's funny, but honey, can't run this show on your own_

_I can feel my body shake, there's only so much I can take_

_I'll show you how a real queen behaves, oh_

_No damsel in distress, don't need to save me_

_Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me_

_And you might think I'm weak without a sword_

_But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours"_

Wow!That was one hell of a song. Powerful. Law loved it.

_"If all of the kings had their queens on the throne_

_We would pop champagne and raise a toast_

_To all of the queens who are fighting alone_

_Baby, you're not dancin' on your own"_

Again, monsters, kings, queens, skeletons and animals sang along to the refrain. It was wonderful to experience and the guy from earlier puffed out of existence from her memories.

 _"Disobey me, then baby, it's off with your head_

_Gonna change it and make it a world you won't forget, oh-oh, oh_

_No damsel in distress, don't need to save me_

_Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me_

_And you might think I'm weak without a sword_

_But I'm stronger than I ever was before_

_If all of the kings had their queens on the throne_

_We would pop champagne and raise a toast_

_To all of the queens who are fighting alone_

_Baby, you're not dancin' on your own"_

Luffy was also singing along and Law was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. Even though everyone around them was screaming the song, she only had ears for her. Her voice was crystal clear, everything else blurred in the background. She was an angel. There's no other way to explain her beauty. She had the distant feeling of being watched but dismissed it when Luffy flashed a blinding smile. Her heart was going to explode at that rate... 

_In chess, the king can move one space at a time_

_But queens are free to go wherever they like_

_You get too close, you'll get a royalty high_

_So breathe it in to feel the love_

_If all of the kings had their queens on the throne_

_We would pop champagne and raise a toast_

_To all of the queens who are fighting alone_

_Baby, you're not dancin' on your own"_

As the song came to an end, everyone was applauding and whistling at the bowing Nami, but to Law that didn't matter. It didn't matter that most were screaming for another song. Didn't matter that Ikkaku and some random guy were making out in the corner and that Penguin and Shachi were throwing up in some other. The only thing that mattered was Luffy's hands around her neck. Her own on the shorter's waist. Their faces so close, she could feel her breath against her skin. It smelled like the cocktails they drank earlier, but that also didn't matter.

_Come on! Kiss her, you coward!_

A new, slower song started playing and Nami's soft voice carried through the house once again. Being so close, she could clearly see the scar under Luffy's left eye. She brought a hand up and caressed a thumb over the thin line that was visible even under all that make-up. Luffy shuddered at the soft touch and leaned into it.

"I've been curious. Where'd you get that?" The alcohol in her blood made her ask inappropriate questions, but she couldn't stop herself.

Luffy hummed and rested her head on Law's chest, not speaking for a while. She was 100% positive she could hear her rapid heartbeat. Just when she thought she wasn't going to answer, she whispered, "Some asshole broke into my house when I was 7. Tried to kill me and rob the place, but I managed to escape"

That honestly shocked Law. She pushed her back a little to look at her face. "Where were your parents?"

Luffy gave a small, sad smile. "I don't have parents. Just grandpa"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Law looked away in shame, but Luffy cupped her face with what she noticed to be bruised hands. Just what happened to her?

"It's ok, don't worry. I never actually met them, so I don't really care" That soft, reassuring smile always managed to make her feel like jelly. Her worries vanished as they locked eyes and the galaxy reflected in those black orbs made her feel warm on the inside. They leaned in."But, I do care about you" 

_Oh my fucking god. Is this really happening? Am I really about to kiss the cutest girl in the world?_

The answer is no. She's not. An asshole _accidently_ bumped into them, successfully separating the two. Law almost cried out in frustration, but the sound got stuck in her throat. It was the dude from the festival! His magenta eyes pierced into her soul and filled it with fear. Pure, white-hot fear. _Run, run, run, RUN-_

# \--

"What do you want?" Luffy asked annoyed, arms crossed to hide her trembling hands. Both anger and fear burned in her heart as she looked up at him. She knew what he was capable of.

His eyes turned to her. "I told you that many times. _You_ "

"And I told you NO many times. What part of that do you not understand?" She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it. But the words came flying out of her mouth with no remorse whatsoever. Curse that alcohol!

His brow twitched and he towered over her, trying to scare her. It worked, in some way, but he didn't have to know. She glared at him with all the venom she could muster.

He forcefully grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, gripping so hard, it'll surely leave a bruise. She heard Law gasp. "You should be careful, Sugar. I can forgive your sins, but all things do have a limit"

She didn't answer, just glared. Oh, how she'd like to kick his balls off right now.

"And you" His eyes moved to Law with a murderous glint. "Don't fucking touch her. She. Is. Mine. Got that?"

Law was in a state of shock for a moment, trying to process what was going on. Her eyes then widen in fear when he continued to glare at her and she nodded furiously. This is so wrong.

"I do NOT belong to you! I'm not an object!" Luffy pulled her arm away and stood in front of Law protectively. "And she has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone!"

By now, they were the main attraction. Everything around them went silent and they were in the middle of a circle of curious people. Her friends and brothers positioned themselves in front of the crowd, all looking dead serious. It strangely resembled a scene from a movie.

Katakuri scoffed. "Of course you're not an object! You're Luffy! You're Sugar! My wife! You are so much more" Luffy had to fight the urge to punch him for having the _audacity_ to use this tone of voice right now. The tone she once fell in love with. The tone he used whenever she was sad. The tone he always used during their intimate moments. That _son of a-_

"And _she_ has something to do with this" He continued, pointing accusingly at Law. "She's trying to steal you away from me"

"What in seven hells are you talking about!?" Luff was getting mad. The only thing that prevented her from beating the fucker black and blue, was Law's warm hand in hers. "I broke up with you over a year ago! I'm not your fucking wife and I don't want to be associated with you anymore. Get lost!"

He was angry now. His hand twitched as if wanting to slap her. Wouldn't be the first time, but they had quite the audience. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Or else-"

"Or else what, big guy?" Ace asked, having finally had enough of this and stepped in front of Luffy and Law. The rest of the gang positioned themselves at strategic points. They had fought him together before once, but without Ace and Sabo, so they pretty much had a strategy already. "Two things can happen right now if you chose to stay. One: we beat you to a pulp and you run to your mommy crying. Two: we call the police and you run to your mommy crying afterwards. Your choice"

Katakuri glanced at every one of them. Took in their determined faced and the dangerous aura they radiated. Even Law looked ready for battle, much to Luffy's delight. He did the most logical thing. He retreated. There was no way he could take them all on at once. Two or three, yes. But thirteen of them? No way.

After he left through the front door, Luffy collapsed. Law quickly caught her. "Luffy?"

"Take her outside" Nami ordered "Through the backdoor"

She felt Law pick her up bridal-style, but that was one of the only things she registered. The distant voices of Zoro and Sanji yelling at people that the show was over steadily faded away and she began having trouble breathing. Something deep in her chest hurt really bad and she clumsily tried to pry it off, whatever it was. In the process, she ripped off bandages and reopened wounds. But she didn't notice. Didn't notice Law gasping at what she saw under there. Didn't notice that they were already outside. Didn't notice her brothers talking to her, trying to calm her.

What she did notice, however, was Law putting her down. She whimpered at the loss of warmth but didn't stop. It was only when Law grabbed both her hands, that she somewhat calmed. That it was indeed Law, was crystal clear to her. The pain was still there, but milder. Her breathing was still heavy, but the sound of the familiar voice talking sweetly to her, calmed even that. A hand opened her mouth and when a cup touched her lips, she swallowed her medicine.

The world was a lot less blurry now and she could make out the silhouettes of her friends. Her brothers were on either side of her and Law in front, holding her hands tightly with a soft smile.

"You did great, sunflower"

That was it. She lurched forward and embraced the girl. She cried. For the first time in a long while. "That was so scary! I thought he was going to take me! Oh my god. I'm so glad you're ok!"

Those around them relaxed and let out a synchronized sigh. It was over for now...

# \---

Needless to say, neither of the girls had a good nights sleep. Nightmares haunted them and they both stayed in bed the next day. Not answering to anyone, except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school. I hate depression. And I hate this overwhelming pressure that comes with being the oldest of five siblings...  
> I know these aren´t good excuses for not updating for over two weeks, but I´m just tired. When I get some me-time for a change, I usually just watch anime and nap.  
> There´s also the problem that I have SO many ideas and plans for this fanfic, But. The. Right. Moment. Has. Not. Arrived. Yet!! Ugh, this is so frustrating!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope I´ll find some time to update more regularly


	7. Unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we´re clear, this story is going NOTHING like I had originally planned. I envisioned it to be cute and fluffy, not angsty and sad with a pinch of fluff...  
> I´m not saying that I hate my fic, or that Í´m gonna change it, but I find it funny how the characters just do whatever they want and how I have absolutely no control over it. The end is going to be as much as a surprise for you as it is going to be for me at his point😂
> 
> Also, I don´t particularly hate any of the One Piece characters (except Akainu, Blackbeard and the WG, of course). I make Katakuri act like a dick, when in reality he is one of my favourite characters. So don´t be too offended if I make your favourites look bad, I don´t have anything against them, it´s just for the plot.😉
> 
> Thank you for wasting your precious time reading this, you may continue with the chapter...

_It hurt. It really hurt. Why is he doing this? Did she do something wrong? Is this a punishment?_

_"Get up, brat! Your training isn't over yet!!" He screamed at her. He grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the so-called, 'training room'. She doesn't understand. She never does. Maybe that's why he is punishing her. For being an idiot._

_"It hurts...Stop it...P-please..." Strength was steadily leaving her body and she knew she'd pass out soon enough. He knew it too, so he made great use of the time they had left._

_"Stand up" She did "Get into fighting stance" She did that too "Attack me!" Oh, how she did that. She wanted to make him hurt. Make him pay for what he did every time he got home. But she fell. Stumbled over her own two feet and lay flat on her stomach. She didn't get up again. Her six-year-old body too exhausted to continue..._

"Spacing out in my class again, Strawhat?"

Luffy bolted up straight alarmed, but relaxed when she saw to whom she was talking to. She gave a lazy grin to hide the fact that her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. "I'm afraid so, Smokey. It´s been a rough week, so how about you leave me alone and I do the same for the rest of this lecture?"

It was mid-November. Katakuri and his family hadn't tried anything funny after the party and the injuries they inflicted healed completely, leaving only a few scars. However, a new plague appeared in her life again. She heard that _he_ was in town and doesn't know how to feel about it. If rumours were true, then she'll have an unwanted guest staying over for a while.

Smoker sighed tiredly. It was Friday and the last class for today, so Luffy's words hit home. Shooting a last glance at her, he turned around to continue the lecture and be done with it. When the bell rang a few minutes later, Luffy stuffed her belongings into her bag and ran out of the classroom. Usopp was waiting for her outside. They barely managed to catch the last bus and went, as usual, to the Pinwheel. There, she freed Nojiko from her shift and got to work. Usopp stayed to do some homework but left at some point.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" She smiled teasingly at Law. She already knew her order of course.

"One large black coffee and a belly rub for him, please" Law replied and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at Bepo. He perked up at the mention of belly rubs and Luffy laughed.

"Right away!"

Coming back with the order and extra cookies, she crunched down next to the husky and pet the shit out of him. How can she not? He is the cutest animal alive and deserves all the love in the world. Glancing at the coffee-drinking Law, she felt her cheeks heat up.

_It's been over a month already! Get your shit together!_

It didn't matter what that little voice inside her head told her, she got butterflies every time she saw the tattoo artist and couldn't do anything about it. They had a weird chemistry, she noticed at some point. They were total opposites characterwise, but it somehow worked. She still hasn't told her everything about her past yet and she's sure Law didn't either. They both had their secrets and they respected that. They will tell when and if they're ready.

Law was ranting about an annoying customer she had today when the door burst open. Everyone inside the small Cafe flinched and stared at it. A tall, bulky man stood at the entrance, a huge grin plastered on his face, black eyes searching the place for something. Or someone. Luffy knew what he was looking for and froze on the spot, hand still entangled in white fur.

His eyes finally landed on her. He marched over and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Law shot her a confused glance when she stood straight like a soldier and even saluted. But Luffy knew that if she didn't, punishment was inevitable.

"Bwahahahaha! That's my granddaughter!" He laughed proudly and rewarded her with a light fist of love. If her posture was off, or if she completely ignored the greeting ceremony, it would hurt much much more. She hardly felt that.

"Hi...gramps" She said. The old regulars went back to their coffee, but Luffy noticed Law gaping at them. She closed her mouth after a moment and shook her head.

"So, how is this college? Still going there?" He asked and sat at Law's table without even sparing her a glance. She scooted away from him while Bepo hid behind Luffy's legs. She didn't blame them, he was intimidating in his own weird way. Weird was probably one of the best words to describe him. "Wouldn't you like to-"

"I'm still going and I'm doing great, thanks" She interrupted him. "And I'm not joining the police academy, we've talked about this"

"Yeah, yeah" He dismissed her and popped a cookie in his mouth. Still not listening, huh?

She turned to Law. "I'm sorry, he's a bit rude. I'll bring you new cookies"

As if Garp only noticed her existence now, he grinned at her. "And who might you be?"

"A customer you rudely stole cookies from" Luffy glared.

"Bwahaha, sorry, sorry, young lady!" He didn't give a fuck, that much's clear. She still has trouble understanding why he is called the hero of the police force. He is a straight-up asshole!

Law seemed utterly overwhelmed by the whole situation, if her fidgeting hands and roaming eyes were anything to go by. Luffy caught her golden eyes and mouthed an apology, along with the permission to leave if she felt uncomfortable. She gave a curt nod, excused herself and paid, even for the cookies she didn't get to eat. Luffy stared longingly after her as she left. Their time together today was reaaaaally short. It hurt. She glared hatefully at Garp. He didn't notice. Why should he?

"So, how is my cute little granddaughter doing?" He smiled, asking such a simple question. On the outside, one might actually think he cares. He doesn't. Not really. He just wants someone to pursue his career and become even greater than him. He gave up on Ace when he successfully opened his own dance school and on Sabo when he packed his things and left. He's now travelling the world and writing books. Luffy was the only one he still had hopes for.

Luffy sighed. This was going to be a rough weekend.

..

_Rough weekend my ass! This is hell!_

Garp made himself home right from the start in her small apartment. He quickly gained complete control over the place, ordering her around like some kind of slave. Friday was not too bad. He mostly focused on settling in, unpacking his luggage and shit. But early on Saturday morning, Bootcamp began at precisely 4 a.m. He made her run ten times around Little Garden and sparred with her for hours, continually ranting about what a great police officer she'd make. It drove her nuts!

"You're improving I see" He commented proudly, dodging a punch "You must've been training! So you _do_ want to follow in my footsteps!" He came to his own, bizarre conclusion. His grin split his face in half and Luffy really wanted to punch it off.

She did get better. Fighting dangerous individuals who try to abduct her at least once a month is great training, she found. But that still didn't mean she'd do as he says.

"Stop dreaming, old man" She got her breath knocked out of her by a punch in the gut "I will _never_ follow your footsteps. I don't wanna become an asshole that thinks it can do whatever it likes!" She dodged, creating a distance between them "No wonder dad became a criminal" 

When his eyes turned cold and his face expressionless, she knew she fucked up. She was tired and cold. It was already dark, she had been doing nothing but fighting this monster all day and the words just came flying out of her mouth.

He stopped dead in his tracks and something in his eyes shifted to something dark and bitter. The temperature dropped by a few degrees and Luffy gulped. She really fucked up and brought up a touchy subject. What now?

With every step he took towards her, she took one back. Until her back hit a tree. He ripped her jacket off her shoulders. "I will take the car and you will run home. You shall receive punishment there. End of discussion"

Forty minutes later, she arrived. Sweating and freezing, unsteady on her feet like a newborn deer. She searched his eyes for some kind of mercy but found none. She fucked up real bad. This is going to hurt...

# \--

Law hummed along the soft music that filled the room, drawing in her sketchbook. She was tucked in a cosy blanket on the couch with a cup of coffee sitting on the table beside her. Bepo, terrified of the storm going on outside, lay on the couch with her. Face under the blanket, of course.

It was a quiet afternoon. The whole day was rather quiet, to be honest. Still, Law couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Luffy wasn't at the Cafe today and Nami said that she took a day off... 

When Bepo suddenly perked up and ran to the door, that feeling intensified. He barked and scratched at the front door, trying to force it open one way or another. She slowly stood up and walked up to him.

"Bepo? What's wrong, buddy?"

He whined loudly when he failed yet again and urged her to open it instead. Confused, she did so and he wasted no time dashing out. In the cold rain. Thunder raging. His worse fears. Now she was worried.

Quickly throwing on a jacket and shoes, she went outside. Only to stop dead in her tracks two seconds later. What she saw made her blood run cold. She dashed to the middle of the street, ignoring the storm. She didn't feel the rain and she didn't feel the cold. What she felt was panic and worry for the person lying in a puddle of blood that was being washed away by the rain.

"Luffy? What the hell happened?" She frantically asked, kneeling beside her and carefully lifting her upper body. "Did the guy for the party do this? Are you being followed?" She knew the rough story about what happened between this dude and her, so she was worried it began again.

Luffy stirred in her arms and forced her eyes open. It looked painful. "N-no...wasn't Kata...had nothing....do with this"

Scooping her up with great caution, she started walking home. Bepo barked and ran inside first. "In any case, I'm taking you inside. You're going to take a nice hot shower and then we'll treat those injuries of yours"

Luffy didn't reply, but she relaxed into her arms.

Stepping inside, Law immediately went for the bathroom and sat her on the floor. "Towels are here and I'll bring you clothes in a few...Do you need help?" She asked when Luffy struggled to remove her t-shirt. One of the limited articles she wore, along with sweatpants and sneakers.

Her whole body trembled as she nodded and lifted her arms. Law grabbed the hem and took it off. Shoes and pants following next and it took much self-restraint to stay calm. Luffy needs a collected person she can rely on right now, not a panicked little girl with a fear of blood.

Luffy's uneven breathing filled the usually quiet room and when she coughed up blood, Law shook herself back to reality. She threw the wet, blood-soaked clothes into a corner and turned on the shower. She let the hot water flow while she helped Luffy up. 

"I-I can do this.. alone" Luffy said avoiding eye contact. From the moment she somewhat regained her senses, she has been doing that. Like she was ashamed.

Law hesitated. While she did seem more stable on her feet now, taking a shower without help in that condition could be dangerous. After a lot of debating with herself, she left her alone and went to her bedroom. 

Bepo was already there, roaming through some low drawers where she stores fluffy blankets. He took out a large red one and turned around. As he noticed her, he barked in a demanding manner. 

"Is this where you disappeared to?" She smiled fondly and ruffled his head. "Making sure our unexpected guest will be warm?"

He barked again and ran out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Even if she had the perfect poker face while looking for something suitable for Luffy to wear, her eyes betrayed the ocean of emotions and thoughts fighting for dominance. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to think. And she certainly did not know what to do.

Deciding that a black jumper, sweatpants and some old underwear will do, she went back to where Luffy was still taking a shower. She knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked "I brought you clothes. Though, they might be a little big" 

A pause. ".... Yeah"

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered. The inside of the small bathroom resembled a sauna and the curtain was, much to Law's relief, drawn. That would've been embarrassing for both.

"I'll leave them on the toilet seat. There are medical supplies under the sink. You're free to use them" She said as she headed back outside. "If you need help, I'll be in the kitchen down the hall"

"...ok, thanks"

She closed the door behind her, muffling the sound of water splashing in the bathtub. In the kitchen, she took a mug from a shelf and started the electric kettle. Roaming through some cabinets, she found that she still had camomile tea left. She knew that this was Luffy's favourite tee, so she was lucky she still had some. 

Pouring the boiling water into the mug, Law wasn't surprised to hear light footsteps behind her. Even if Luffy could move without making a sound, there was nothing she could've done about the squeaking kitchen-door.

Luffy stood unsure at the door, not making a move to actually enter the kitchen and Law guessed she needed help, but didn't know how to voice it out.

"Yes?" She asked and turned around. As expected, her clothes really were too big for the shorter girl. She had to fold the ends of the sweatpants multiple times to be able to walk. She wasn't wearing the jumper yet, Law noticed with slightly pink cheeks, as she was holding it in front of her chest.

A light blush appeared on her face. "...Uhm...can-can you help me with my back?"

Law's eyes softened. "Of course"

As Luffy sat on the table, she put the supplies she brought from the bathroom in front of her. Her eyes were fixated on the floor and she flinched when Law gasped at the sight of her back. _Just what the hell happened? Who the fuck did this?_ Law thought as she took in the countless whip marks. There were some old visible under the angry new ones and her blood boiled hotter than hell itself.

Taking multiple deep breaths, Law forced herself to stay calm. Treating them was her top priority right now. After washing her hands, she grabbed a balm and carefully applied it to the parallel lines. The shower Luffy took successfully helped to stop the bleeding and also cleaned the wounds. Meaning that Law had little to do. As she was done, she took the bandages and wrapped the whole area.

"There"

Luffy glanced back at her and smiled. "Thank you" She stood up and let Law's oversized jumper fall over her petit body, covering the, too many, bandages.

To distract herself from the pure cuteness she was in her clothes, Law turned around and handed her the tee she made. She took it with a smile.

..

The two of them had been sitting in comfortable silence in Law's living room for a few hours now. The soft music that was still playing, the storm outside and the occasional yelp from Bepo, were the only sounds to be heard. Law had resumed her place on one end of the couch, with a book this time, while Luffy the red burrito was occupying the other end.

Law glanced up from the page she has been reading the past ten minutes, to find the younger girl deep in thought again. Admittedly, she'd only known her for a little over a month, but she had never seen her like this. This quiet. This troubled. It hurt. Why does it hurt?

Luffy looked up and their eyes met. The usual bright and warm black eyes, that always made her day, were now sad. So, _so_ sad and empty. It shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't be sad. Shouldn't feel this pain. Before she could register what she was doing, Law spread her arms, inviting the other into a hug.

Luffy's eyes widen a little in surprise. Well, Law was surprised by her actions too. Ever since she was no older than eight, she had never invited another person into a hug, let alone let them touch her more than necessary. Noone. Not even her dad, nor her friends. They knew not to touch her...

Luffy wasted no time to climb under Law's blanket and lie on top of her, arms wrapping around her middle and face burying into her belly. She took a deep breath and melted into the hug when Law lowered her arms and started running a hand through black curls. Warmth blossomed inside of Law and she smiled contently. Yeah...this is something she could get used to...

Maybe half an hour later, where Law thought that she had already fallen asleep, Luffy stirred and looked up at her with a frown. "Law?"

She hummed, to show that she was listening.

"Am...am I a bad person?"

Law stopped her movement, lowered her book and stared confused at the girl in her arms. "Why would you think that?"

Luffy buried her face into her belly again and didn't answer for a bit. "I-I said something horrible, and I was very mean to-to him" She sniffled, and it took Law a moment to realise that she was crying, wetting her shirt.

_Him?_

Law marked the page she was on and set the book on the table beside them. She then carefully wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl and squeezed as hard as she dared.

"No," she said softly, "You're the kindest and sweetest person I know. You are selfless and you care for others. It's admirable, and I honestly don't know how you manage to keep smiling after everything you've been through. I know I can't do that. But you make me smile. You make me feel things and I'm very thankful. You are a great person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

By now, Luffy was full out bawling her eyes out. Law didn't focus on her wet and sticky shirt, but on calming her down. She hummed a tune she remembered her mother hum when she was little and ran her tattooed fingers through black hair, rocking from side to side.

Eventually, Luffy stopped crying and fell asleep from exhaustion. Law carefully carried her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders, but as she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her by the wrist. Glancing back, she saw Luffy blinking at her in the dark.

"Stay...please"

"Of course" She smiled softly and sneaked under the covers.

Luffy immediately slid to her side and used her chest as a pillow. Bepo jumped on the bed with them and curled into a ball at their feet. Law closed her eyes and let this feeling sink in. The feeling of home and safety.

 _Yeah_ she thought as the darkness overcame her _This is all I need. My home_

# \--

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night with a start. With a sheet of cold sweat and trembling from the nightmare, she hugged her warm pillow closer. Said pillow groaned and shifted. _What?_

Bolting up, she was alarmed to see that she was in an unknown room. It was dark, but she had learned early in her life to orientate in the darkness when the electricity was cut off. The walls were white, unlike her red ones, and they also lacked the photos and drawings of her friends. It was very clean and organized, something Luffy was the total opposite from.

"Uhg...why'd you wake up? Is too early" A female voice beside her whined sleepily as a tattooed hand dragged her back down. She was then engulfed int the familiar scent of coffee and ink and her body automatically relaxed.

Oh yeah. She had collapsed in the middle of the street after wandering around in the rain. She remembers a dog barking, being carried inside and taking a shower, using Law's marvellous shampoo. After that, Law treated her back and they chilled in the living room for hours.

She cringed at the fact that her crush saw that mess, but her heart beat faster when she thought about how gentle she was. The words she said. Her warm and comfortable embrace. The soft humming and the sensation of being cradled like a child. Something she had never had. It was nice. She loved it. She wanted more.

She smiled

Turning around, she pulled herself closer to Law and sighed contently. Her smile grew when she felt gentle arms wrapping around her. _This is nice. Is this what home feels like?_

"Can...can I stay for a few days?" She asked, already falling back to sleep.

"Of course" Law whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. She ran her hand through black curls and hummed softly until they both fell asleep again.


	8. Blossom

With a deadly aura enveloping her, Law sleepily made her way to the front door. Wanting nothing more than to know wich asshole disturbed her cuddle session with Luffy and add them to her list of people to kill. The girl thankfully didn't wake up with all this turmoil. She needs all the rest she can get.

"What?!" Yanking the door open, she glared at the person standing there. When she recognised the tall man, her eyebrows disappeared to her hairline and his name from her list. "Dad?"

Corazon gave a goofy smile and entered. "Good morning, Law! How are you?"

Perplexed, Law closed the door and followed him to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father visit his daughter?" He pouted and held up two plastic bags "I brought breakfast"

"Oh, thanks, but why didn't you call first?" She started the coffee machine and sat down across from him.

His stupidly wide grin stretched further. "I wanted to surprise you!"

Law sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother to leave the comfort of her bed? "Congratulations. You managed to do just that"

With a mouth stuffed with doughnuts, he tilted his head at her. "Why so grumpy? Aren't you happy to see me?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "You woke me up"

"I, what? It's twelve! You typically wake up early, so I thought you were awake" He seemed genuinely surprised by this and Law didn't blame him. Normally, yes, she wakes up early. Maybe around nine o'clock. Her staying in bed until noon is very out of character, but she couldn't help it. Snuggling with Luffy for hours seemed like a better alternative. Her cheeks glowed a little.

"Am I not allowed to sleep in?"

"Well, you are, but-"

Just then, the creaky kitchen door slowly opened, revealing a hella adorable Luffy. She was still sleepy, rubbing her left eye with caution and yawning. Law's face immediately went bright red, something Cora didn't miss.

"There's breakfast?" She asked and plopped down next to Law. She let her head fall onto her shoulder and nuzzled the other's arm. "Why didn't you wake me? I'm hungry"

Laws face was about as red as a tomato at this point and she couldn't utter a single word. Cora found this wildly amusing.

"Oh? You didn't tell me you had guests" He grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Luffy cracked an eye open, not at all surprised to see him. "G'morning Cora"

"Good morning, Luffy. Want some?" He snickered and passed her the doughnuts.

Now wide awake, Luffy let go of Law and dug in. Law had long learned not to pay too much attention to her disgusting eating habits, so she stood up and poured coffee for Cora and her.

Corazon didn't seem to mind, as he just laughed, but Law could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. Trained and experienced brown orbs were focused on her every movement, taking in all the visible and hidden details. The few cuts on her face. The bruises on her neck and the ones peeking out of the sleeves. The way she held her upper body as to not stress her back too much. The occasional little flinch when she brushed the back of the chair. He noticed them all and frowned.

"Is your back ok?" He promptly asked, making both girls freeze.

_Oh no_

Luffy gaped at him in disbelieve. "... it's better. But how d-"

"That's good to hear" He smiled and took his mug from Law.

The girl glanced at Law, who shrugged and sat back down beside her after feeding Bepo. Luffy shook herself. She schooled her features, betraying no emotion. Not even her eyes. She was wary of him, that much is clear.

If Corazon was suspicious of something, he didn't show. Instead, he decided to tease his adoptive daughter a little more. "I frankly don't want to know what you two have been doing, but it must've been wild"

"DAD!" Law's face was flaming red. "It's not like that!"

"Suuure..."

While Law banged her head on the table, Luffy laughed. A pure, beautiful and relieved laugh that made her smile despite the embarrassing situation.

..

Corazon decided to stay a little longer, much to his daughter's annoyance. So, Law made him take Bepo to the park, while she took care of Luffy's injuries after breakfast. She changed the bandages and applied the ointment again. While Luffy's clothes were now clean and dry, she refused to wear them, saying that she much rather wore hers because they smell nice. And if Law hugged her with a red face for being too cute, it's none of your goddamn business.

When he came back, he and Bepo joined them in the living room, where the girls were watching Pirates of the Caribbean. What they both didn't see, was his soft, proud smile before he sat on the armchair beside the cuddling girls. Bepo made himself comfortable at their feet and Law couldn't think of a better way to spend this day. Ok, maybe if she was alone with Luffy, but to be honest, she missed her dad.

He was away on a mission for a few weeks now. Even if he is a goofball and incredibly clumsy, he is one of the best undercover cops out there. Law takes pride in that because this was also the reason why she was saved back then. When she was trapped in this _family_ , he saved her. Snatched her and ran away. Far, far away. Where no one could find them and raised her like his own. She was eternally thankful.

"Law?"

Luffy must've sensed her being lost in thought and gazed at her in concern. Corazon didn't turn his head, but she knew he was listening.

"Are you alright?" She caressed her cheek and Law leaned into the touch. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff"

Luffy pouted cutely and gently swatted her cheek. It didn't hurt and it wasn't meant to hurt. "You should stop thinking then. You always think too much and make yourself sad. Stop. It."

Law chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll try"

Corazon practically beamed with happiness, but that too, went unnoticed by the unofficial couple everyone shipped.

# \--

It has been a few days since she first arrived at Law's house and she was beginning to feel like a burden. On Monday, where she had to go to college, Law drove her there. Later, she picked her up and they went to her apartment to get some stuff she may need. Garp wasn't there, something Luffy was pleased for, but she still left a note, confessing that she was staying at a friends house. To make up for the hospitality, she tried to cook them dinner on day but failed miserably. There was a reason why she only eats takeaway and the stuff Sanji brings every other day...

"Luffy, stop!" Law demanded when she confessed, cupping her face. "I do not see you as a burden and I never will. I may not know why you don't want to go home, but that doesn't matter"

"Really?"

"Really"

Luffy smiled relieved and hugged her. She then let go, because a new customer entered and she still had to work. Why Garp didn't show up in the Cafe the past few days was still a mystery to her.

"Someone looks happy" A voice from behind her commented and Luffy nearly dropped a mug.

Swirling around, she saw Nami standing there with a devils grin. "So what?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad that you're relaxing for a change" Her eyes softened as she glanced at Law "She is good for you"

Luffy also looked at her and felt warm inside. "Yeah..."

...

_Why did I have to jinx it?_

Just as everything was going well, _he_ had to turn up again. Not only that, but Corazon was also at the Cafe today. Meaning, that he will witness something that'll make him even more sceptical. She knew that he was a police officer. Knew it from the moment she bumped into him, but she didn't care. He was a truly good person, very unlike Garp.

As usual, Luffy saluted like the good soldier she is when he got near her. And as expected, Cora stared at her in pure confusion. 

Garp wasn't as cheerful as he was the first time he came, but didn't hurt her with his fist of love all too much. "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Yeah, right" Luffy rolled her eyes and rubbed her head. "As if _you_ , of all people, were worried"

"Don't give me that attitude, brat! I thought those guys following you had something to do with it, so I beat them up" He casually announced and crossed his arms. "They are at the police station right now"

Luffy, and Nami, stared at him wide-eyed. "You, what? How-how did they look like?"

Garp stroked his beard. "I believe one was a young man, quite fat with big teeth...Ah, and there was also a black-haired girl. Bit of a weirdo that one I'm telling you, tried to marry an officer. Bwahahaha"

As he laughed, Luffy and Nami looked at each other. Those didn't belong to the Charlotte Family. They knew every last member, thanks to their spymaster Robin, and they sounded nothing like them. 

On the sidelines, both Corazon and Law paled.

"Law? Cora? Are you guys alright?" Luffy asked when she noticed.

Law didn't react, but Cora did. "Do you perhaps know a man by the name Doflamingo?"

Luffy nodded slowly. What does he have to do with this? "He is my math professor. Totally strange guy. Wears a pink feathered coat and sunglasses all the time"

Cora's eyes hardened and he abruptly looked dead serious. "Mister Garp?"

Her grandpa looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"May I talk to them? They may know something I need, as fast as possible"

Garp nodded and gave him the address of the police station they were at. Cora left.

He turned back to Luffy and grinned. "Well, anyway. It may have been for the best that you weren't home these days. Too dangerous. Ah, bring me a cappuccino, will you?"

Sometimes, Luffy has trouble hating that guy. He was abusive, yes, but sometimes, just sometimes, he did stuff like that that confirmed that he loved her. She knows that he cares for her and her bothers alike, even if they aren't related by blood, but his ways of discipline weren't natural. He had no empathy and no mercy. He might as well accidentally kill them, but cry about it afterwards. He's mentally ill, there's no denying it.

"Yes, sir"

Garp was thankfully not sitting at Laws table this time and chose one for himself by the window. She brought him his cappuccino, along with some crackers. He didn't ask for them, but Luffy knew that he wanted some.

"Bwaha! That's my granddaughter. Knows what her grandfather wants!" He reached out and Luffy flinched. Instead of a fist of love though, he just ruffled her hair .

She blinked at him as he sipped his coffee. _What the hell was that?_

Shaking herself, she turned around and went back to work. She decided not to think about it too much, gives her a headache and that's the last thing she needs right now. Her back still aches, her movements still restricted and it's still his fault.

Law was still pale, but a sunny smile on her part quickly fixed that. Now she was red and Luffy chuckled. She was just too cute! That's the thing with Law. She's smoking hot and adorable as fuck at the same time. _How?_ It drives her crazy, but in a good way.

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami yelled as she popped her head from the opening leading to the rear of the shop. "I need your muscles! Get your ass back here and stop flirting!"

Now it was Luffy's turn to blush and Law's turn to chuckle. She gave her a half-hearted glare, as her heart was skipping beats again, and followed Nami to see what she needed assistance with.

..

For some reason, Garp waited until her shift was over. Law had left earlier to go back to work and would return home late at night and Nami went on a date with Vivi for their 5th year anniversary. So, she was alone with him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked as she zipped her jacket outside of the Pinwheel.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why, to escort you home of course! You never know when someone is following you"

"I've been dealing with that alone quite well, thank you very much" She huffed and turned into an alley towards Law's place, instead of her apartment. Garp appeared to have no problem with that, but he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy's eyes widen a little when she realised what she just let slip out, but went indifferent quickly afterwards. "Nothing"

He did not like that. "Brat!" He forcefully clutched her shoulder and she stopped walking, but for another reason.

She carefully scanned her surroundings and detected movement to their right. She caught a glimpse of brown hair and pink suits. _Must be the decuplets and from the looks of it, just the girls_

Luffy seized his hand and speed-walked out of there. She was still far too weak for combat and she doubts that Garp can fight them all off while protecting her. "Let's go"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead, Luffy noted, he was also carefully taking in their surroundings. He noticed their pursuers too, so he took the lead, as he is more experienced.

Taking multiple twists and turns, they walked in circles until the decuplets lost them. Then, and only then, did they head to Law's place.

Garp didn't say anything, but his eyes bore into her skull. She sighed. "I swore not to inform the police. If I do, then..."

She trailed off, but he understood. "Fine. I'll start private investigations. No one will know about it, just Rosinante. You trust him, right?"

She nodded and unlocked the door. Law had given her a key because she works late on some days. She stepped in and didn't turn around. Bepo was waiting in the hallway, he still doesn't like him.

"Just make sure it is a secret, ok? I don't want my loved ones to die because of me. That's something I can never forgive"

She closed the door, leaving a very serious Garp behind.

# \--

When Law came back home later that night, she was met with an adorable picture in the living room. Luffy, who had apparently been waiting for her return, was sprawled over the couch, mouth hanging open and drooling. Next to her, Bepo was laying in an identical manner. 

As she placed her bag on the floor beside them, she smiled fondly and went to cover the smaller raven with a blanket. She stirred and lazily opened her eyes.

"Oh..." She said and smiled groggily "You're back"

"I am. We're you waiting for me?"

Luffy nodded as she sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping husky.

Law raised a stunned eyebrow. "Why?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she stood up, took a few steps to close the distance between them and snaked her arms around her middle.

Automatically, Law closed her own around her waist and sighed contentedly when she felt the stress of the day slip away. "What's this?"

Luffy hummed and looked up with her beautiful eyes. She smiled just as warm. "Welcome home, Blossom"

Golden orbs lit up as her cheeks went pink. She rather aggressively forced the shorters head back to her chest, only to bury her face into black locks.

"Ugh! Where did that even come from!? Stop being so fucking cute!"

Luffy chuckled adorably and squeezed her a little. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired and so are you"

Law hummed in agreement and followed her, still too overwhelmed to utter a word.

_Blossom... I kinda like it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are crazy!! What?  
> I honestly can't believe it...over a thousand hits... Ninety something Kudos... Your precious comments... I love and appreciate you guys so much, you can't even imagine.
> 
> To tell you the truth, when I'm feeling especially down, I just reread some of your comments, they always make me smile 😊 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!🥰


	9. Just a snowy day

"AHH!! It's snowing!!"

Law flinched when Luffy suddenly screeched beside her. They were currently sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and, as Luffy excitedly indicated, it was snowing. From the window above the sink, one had the perfect view of the outside world.

"Of course it's snowing. It's fucking December" Luffy's puppy dog eyes turned to her and she sighed. "And no, we can't go to the park right now. I have to work and you have classes, we don't have time"

"But it's snowing!!" She cried and threw herself dramatically on the table, almost knocking Law's coffee over in the process. She quickly snatched her mug away before that could happen and glared at her.

"I don't care"

"Come on, Blossom! I wanna play in the snow!! It's been so long since I did that!"

Her glare intensified. _Oh no she didn't_ "You played last year, didn't you? It's not that long ago"

"But I didn't get to" Sulking, she turned her head away from her, staring out the window. "I was in the hospital all winter"

Law lowered her mug and set it back on the table, glancing at her, thinking. Blushing slightly, she looked away again and puffed her cheeks. "If...if you really want to, we...I can pick you up after college and...we can go to the park? I-I'm sure Shachi will take over while I'm gone"

Luffy sat back up with unnatural speed, almost falling from her chair. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars and Law did not regret her decision. At least not yet. "Really? You're the best!" She threw herself on the taller woman, then let go and darted to the bedroom.

When she came back down, Law almost choked on her beloved coffee. Her slim frame was hidden under layers upon layers of clothes. She was wearing at least three t-shirts and two hoodies under a thick winter jacket. Her eyes the only thing visible from between the red scarf and yellow beanie, _her_ yellow beanie. She looked like a ball of multicoloured fabric patched together. _Adorable!_

Law cleared her throat to get at least her voice back and walked towards her with a frown. "Why are you wearing so many clothes? It's not even that cold outside"

She ripped the scarf from her face to talk. "But if we're going to play in the park I have to be ready!" She said with a smile that split her face in half.

Law chuckled and started to slowly remove the jacket, deliberately going as close to her face as possible. She tugged at the top black hoodie. "It's still too much. You should at least take off a hoodie, you'll boil in class and then my sunflower will wither. We don't want that, do we?"

Their faces were close when she whispered the last part and it looked like Luffy's brain just stopped working. Her face was bright red and her eyes wide. She let Law take off the one hoodie she spoke of without any resistance. When the older raven hung it on the coat rack ahead of them and stepped closer again, her breath hitched in her throat. Luffy looked ready to explode with how much blood flooded her face.

"Better?" Law asked, placing two fingers under her chin and inclining her head up to look her in the eyes. She was loving how flustered the other was getting. She was just too cute! Luffy nodded wordlessly and gulped.

Law smirked and let go, stepping away to put on her shoes and jacket. She shoved Luffy's bag into her arms after she got dressed again, grabbed her own and called Bepo over. He came running down the stairs and stayed still for her to put his leash on. She glanced at Luffy, who somewhat calmed down, but still pink in the face. "Let's go"

When they were halfway out the door, Luffy yelped. "Wait!" She ran back inside and not even a minute later, she jammed her spotted hat on Law's head while placing her strawhat over the beanie. "Now we can go"

Law looked at her funny as she locked the door. "I still don't get why you wear a strawhat in winter. Or why you wear it all the time, like, at all. It's so old and damaged"

Luffy crossed her arms defensively. "I like it, ok? This hat is the only thing that's left to remember my promise to a certain man that saved my life"

"Oh?" She said, heading to Luffy's car. "If that's so, I'd like to meet this man"

"You should! He's like a father to me, but I haven't seen him in years" She proclaimed and hopped into the passager seat.

Law hummed as Bepo barked from the backseat and started the engine.

..

"You want me to take charge while you're gone?"

"You want him in charge?"

Both Shachi and Penguin were staring at her confused while pointing at the ginger. Law sighed, beginning to regret that decision. She knows that, when given the chance, he _can_ be responsible and reliable, he just chooses to act like a moron. But she's doing this for Luffy, so here goes nothing. She gripped the rim of her hat, tilting her head so that the others wouldn't see her flushed face.

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?" She said irritated, then in a quieter voice, "I just want to spend time with Luffy..."

The two idiots looked at each other and grinned. To say that she did not like that grin at all, was an understatement.

"Oh? If that's so, I'll gladly run this place while you're gone" Shachi smirked.

"Yeah. You go have fun with your girlfriend. I'll make sure this idiot doesn't cause a mess" Penguin added with a mischievous grin.

Like always when this subject is brought up, Laws face flushed bright red. "She's...she's not my girlfriend! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Penguin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you two have been living together for over a month now"

"That...that's just because Luffy doesn't want to go home right now! Her grandpa is still in town, so I think that's why" Law said thoughtfully. It did come off strange that Luffy did not want to go home while her grandfather, the person who raised her, was visiting. Any normal person would be delighted and want to spend as much time as possible with their relative. But then again...

When she went back to sorting her workplace, her eyes widen in a sudden realisation. She thought back to the day she found Luffy in the middle of the street, beaten black and blue. They never talked about it, but it can't be a coincidence that this happened shortly after Garp's arrival. Surely, he has something to do with it. And given how nervous and stiff Luffy is around him, he may be at least a bit abusive. The whole greeting ceremony, as Luffy kindly called it, is not normal. She tried to tell her that multiple times, but she brushed it off, insisting that it was.

She sighed and massaged her temples. She'll have to talk to Cora about this.

# \--

"Ok, what's wrong?" Usopp sighed, peeking over Luffy's mountain of food. They were in the cafeteria, eating their lunch as usual. What was not usual, was Luffy's pink cheeks and smaller helping.

Luffy glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," He said irritated "You normally eat a lot more than this and your face has been flushed the whole day. Are you sick? Should I call Chopper?"

Luffy shook her head, chuckling slightly. "I don't get sick, silly. I'm just really excited!"

Usopp cocked his head to the side. "About what? I don't remember having plans for today?"

A bit sheepish, Luffy looked away as her cheeks flushed dark red. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Law promised to go to the park with me today," She said a bit louder, messing with the yellow beanie she found in Law's wardrobe this morning.

Usopp raised his eyebrows, confused. "And what's so special about that? You guys _live_ together until Garp leaves town, what are you getting so excited for? You even said that you two share the same bed!"

Luffy sighed, popping half an apple into her mouth. "I don't know...This morning, she really messed with me! Getting too close, that idiot! Can you believe it? Then she-"

Usopp listened to her ranting for the rest of lunch with a fond look in his eyes and a small smile. It was refreshing to see Luffy this alive again. Especially after a whole year of fearing her own shadow. It was out of character for her to be this stressed and jumpy since she's normally a happy-go-lucky and carefree person. At least, that's what she used to be...But much to the crew's delight, her former self is slowly coming back to life! All thanks to Law. To be honest, he was sceptical at first. With her tall posture, pale skin, dark hair and tattoos, she looked hella intimidating and the total opposite from what Luffy needed at this point. He wasn't sure if it was the right choice, but now he's more than glad that they found each other. Law has her problems too, but Luffy is there for her when necessary. Despite all odds, those two complement one another.

He chuckled to himself, confusing Luffy. Yeah, you couldn't find a more perfect couple no matter how hard you try.

# \--

As promised, Law came and was waiting for her at the parking lot. Blissfully ignoring the cold, she decided to lean against her car to look cool, instead of just waiting inside. Luffy chuckled at the tall dork, waved Usopp goodbye and joined the woman. Joining meaning running up to her at an incredible speed and throwing her weight against her. She stumbled and would've lost her balance, were it not for the car supporting them.

"Luffy, what the fuck?" She gasped surprised, but held onto the girl nonetheless. Luffy ignored the comment and pecked her cheek.

"You didn't have to wait outside, you know?" She smiled as she hugged her tight. She could feel Laws body heat increasing and was sure that her face was bright red. She smirked. _Ha! Take that!_

"Let's.. let's just get this over with" Law mumbled and let her go, taking her seat as the driver.

Luffy pouted but followed. A sly grin appeared on her face when she saw just how red Law had gotten. The tattoo artist caught her stare and flushed a darker shade of red. She pointedly looked away. "Shut up"

Luffy chuckled, "I didn't say anything"

"I know, but you have that _look_. Stop it"

"What? I'm just paying you back for what you did this morning" She shrugged, her grin not faltering at all and instead reaching impossible length.

Law growled under her breath and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, except mentioning that Bepo would stay at her dad's for the night. The Grand Line College luckily happened to be nearby and in just ten minutes, they arrived. Upon seeing that there's still plenty of thick white snow, Luffy gasped happily. She was restless and wanted to go outside as quickly as possible, but Law had to stop the car first. Which, by the way, was taking _too long_.

"Why are you taking so long? I wanna goo!" She whined like a five-year-old, but she doesn't care. She had to go outside NOW!

Law sighed and drove into an empty space. As soon as the engine was turned off, Luffy practically jumped out of the car. Completely ignoring the older raven, she rushed to the clearing she knew had the most untouched snow. Not many knew of this part of the park, but if you try to stay undetected for hours straight, this is the place to go to. She spent many hours, even days sometimes, here as a kid when Garp was especially ruthless with his 'training'. He never found out where she was hiding.

As she passed the last tree blocking her way, she instantly felt at ease. Just like old times. She smiled fondly when memories of her hiding here and playing with the animals of the park played in front of her eyes like a movie. She often also liked to train on her own. Learning techniques even her grandpa didn't know, which she saw in movies or anime and wanted to try out and see if they work in real life. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how many times she landed with her face in the mud. She can clearly remember the taste of it.

The bushes behind her rustled, but she wasn't alarmed, since a voice soon followed. "Man, you're too fast. Do you even know what 'wait' means?"

Luffy giggled and turned to look at Law. She was very out of breath and tried to fix her crooked clothes, as she came running after her. "I'm surprised you found me this fast"

"Not funny," She glared in return and glanced at the clearing in front of them. "What is this place anyway? I've never seen it before"

Luffy gently took her hand and lead them to the centre. "That, I'm not surprised. Not many know of this place, so its a perfect hiding spot"

"You come here often?" Was Laws quiet question as they marched through the snow. They stopped and Luffy let go, much to Laws dismay.

"I used to. When I was a kid." She said and briefly glanced at her. There was something in their eyes, in both girls, that was unreadable for the other.

Law smiled softly, but it faded as soon as something cold forcefully made contact with her face. A few meters away, Luffy was laughing, a new snowball ready in her hand to fire. She blinked and slowly lowered her body, a feral grin replacing the soft smile from before. "Oh, you'll regret this"

Luffy just continued to laugh and stuck her tongue out mockingly. She threw her ammo, which surprisingly connected with Law's forearm, and ran away. "You have to catch me first!"

Law was a fast runner, but Luffy was faster. Both girls had a surprising accuracy with their aim and managed to strike the other down multiple times and both were good at dodging incoming snowballs. Luffy cannot remember the last time she had so much fun. She loves snow with a passion, so she was disappointed when she missed it last year. But this? This right here paid up. She was laughing so hard it hurt and she wouldn't have it any other way. To be here with Law truly is a blessing.

When Law eventually ran out of stamina, she collapsed onto the ground with a sigh. She rose her arms into the air and shouted, "I GIVE UP! YOU WIN, STAMINA MONSTER!"

Said 'stamina monster' chuckled and sat cross-legged beside her. "So fast? Though, you did last longer than any of my friends. Your endurance matches that of my brothers!"

Law furrowed her eyebrows and groaned irritated. "What even are you? You're not human"

Luffy laughed at her misery. "What are you talking about? I'm a normal human being! I just went through a _lot_ of hard training"

"Well, me too. But _still_ "

With how they both spoke of 'training', it was clear that it was not at all pleasant and against their will. As Law tried to calm down and catch her breath, Luffy stared at her thoughtfully. Just what happened to her? The nightmares, regular panic attacks and occasional flashbacks hinted to something horrible. Whatever happened, it scarred the woman for life and Luffy wasn't so sure if she _wanted_ to know. But if it meant being able to help her more than she can at the moment, she'll endure it.

She smiled softly. "Let's go home, it's getting dark"

Law nodded. Hand in hand, they made their way back to the car.

..

Several hours later, the duo lay snuggled up in the bed they shared for over a month now. Law had her eyes closed, yet still awake, as Luffy played with her earnings. The taller visibly enjoyed it, judging by the content smile. She brought up her hand after a while and gently stroked Luffy's back, where the countless scars lingered. She flinched at first, but soon melted into the touch. It was so soft and gentle, like nothing she has ever experienced before. Even Katakuri, who claimed to love her more than anything in the world, wasn't that tender.

She hummed and hid her face in the crook of her neck, smiling to herself. Law shifted, bringing the girl closer to her, to the point where she practically lay on top of her. She continued to draw circles on her back and hesitantly spoke up. "Can-can I ask you something personal?"

Luffy lifted her head to look at her, frowning. "Depends on the question"

Law took that as a yes and continued. "That night, when I found you, did..." She trailed off and Luffy's frown deepened, not liking where this is going. "Is-is Garp responsible for your scars?"

Her golden eyes pierced through her, demanding to know the truth. Luffy looked away, not being able to hold her gaze longer. She debated on whether or not to tell her. Only a few people know, including her friends and brothers, who unfortunately had to experience him first hand. But she has the right to know. After all, she was the one who collected her broken body from the street and let her stay as long as she wanted. Because there is no way she's going home with that psycho still in her house, even if he is secretly investigating the Charlottes.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Yes, he is"

Despite already expecting such an answer, Law stiffened. "How long has this been going on?" She asked in a low voice.

"...as long as I can remember. He calls it training"

Law fought the urge to growl like a wild beast. "That son of a-"

"But it's ok!" She interrupted her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's not like he was home often anyways, just sometimes, every few months at best"

Law looked at her confused. "But didn't you mention that he's the one who raised you? Where did he drop you off when he was gone?"

"Oh, no. I was alone in the house till he came back. Though, I would always visit Makino at the bar!" She answered, smiling softly at the end while speaking of the woman. When she thought of what a mother would be like, she thought of Makino. Even if she wasn't allowed to stay at her place, Garp's orders, she still cared for her. She cooked and did her laundry and even cleaned the house from time to time.

"He left a little kid alone for months?!" Law exclaimed in shock, her hatred for the man raising.

"Well, yeah" Luffy shrugged. It was not that big of a deal, although the loneliness of that time still haunts her like a ghost. She never wants to go through that ever again! It hurt, yes, but she's over it! Now, she has amazing people surrounding her and maybe even found love for good this time.

Law didn't say anything else. She just wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek with her thumb. Luffy was startled. _I am crying? Why am I crying?_ The taller of the two leaned up and planted a kiss on her forehead. Oh, how she loves these kisses! They make her feel all warm and wanted. Her eyes fluttered close and she melted on the spot.

"It's over now" Law whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around her. "I won't let him hurt you again and I want you to promise me to call me when he tries _anything_ funny on you, got that?"

Luffy smiled and nodded as more tears rolled. Unlike the previous one, these were tears of happiness. She buried her head into her chest as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. "Thank you _so_ much. You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"You're welcome" She said softly and gently stroked her back again in a calming manner.

After quite some time, Luffy stopped crying and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She smiled tiredly at Law and placed a shy kiss on her jawline. "Goodnight, Blossom"

"Goodnight, Sunflower" She whispered back and thus, the two girls drifted to sleep.

# \--

"Did you find it?!"

A hooded figure peeked through the window, where two girls were peacefully sleeping next to each other. "Yes, sir. I'm positive"

"Well done, little one" The person on the other one said and snickered. "You better watch your back, girls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I update late, but I have a valid excuse this time! All I can say is: SHE-RA! How can I not binge-watch the entire show two times in a row? It's a masterpiece in my opinion, but _anyway_
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter just like the previous ones and when I say I did NOT expect this much attention, I mean it. I love you guys so much and every Kudo, hit, bookmark and comment make me incredibly happy!🤗
> 
> I wonder who the person outside was though🤔  
> Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out🤷


	10. Nightmare from the past

Law forced a spoon full of cereal into her mouth more aggressively than needed. She knew this would happen eventually, so why does it hurt so much? Ok, maybe 'hurt', was not the right way to describe how she felt. More like, empty. Numb, even. Like something was missing and knew exactly what. 

Luffy.

It has been a couple of days since they heard that Garp had finally left town and Luffy moved back to her apartment. It was ok. Honestly, she was ok with it. She was fine. Truly. She had absolutely no problem with it...

Scratch that, she felt terrible. Who knew that a person would ever have such an influence on her? She had come to the shocking realisation that she felt lonely without her. Her chest ached painfully and the house seemed strangely dull and lifeless. The first day was especially bad. She had woken up in the middle of the night and instinctively reached to the other side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty. She panicked. Then she remembered, but couldn't go back to sleep and went about her day, trying to act normal, despite the odd, suffocating feeling.

The one thing she didn't think she'll miss at all, but precisely missed the most, was Luffy welcoming her home after a long day at work. Waiting for her in the living room, sometimes falling asleep, late at night, even if she had classes in the morning. Hugging her and then leading her to the bedroom, where she had her pyjamas and hot cocoa ready. Cuddling in bed and talking about their day until they both eventually fell asleep. Luffy was often the first one to drift off and Law took that time to fully admire her grace. She was beautiful and Law constantly wondered if she even deserved to be in her presence. It often ended with a kiss on the forehead and Luffy unconsciously snuggling closer to her. Despite her insomnia and recruiting nightmares, Law slept like a baby when she was with her.

Law shook her head, willing herself to stop thinking about it. If she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts and depressing loneliness, she'll be late. Shovelling down the rest of her cereal, she hurried to the hallway, grabbed her bag and expertly put the leash around her dog. 

Bepo had been just as depressed about Luffy leaving as her. He was now just the shell of the energetic and happy husky he once was. The only time of the day where he was excited was when they went on a walk on the morning. The only time she saw her sunflower nowadays.

As she walked to her dad's second car, because she only owns the motorcycle and it's _freezing_ , she was once again overwhelmed with the same longing that was haunting her the past days. Her panic attacks got somehow worse, but she refused to call and bother Luffy, the only person who managed them perfectly and always calmed her. She was moody, snapped easily at others and was constantly on the verge of tears. Part of her brain made fun of her for being so pathetic and she wholeheartedly agreed.

"Deep breaths, Law. Deep breaths" She muttered to herself almost like a mantra as she drove to the studio.

As always, Penguin and Shachi we're waiting outside for her to unlock. She gave a curt nod and they knew not to say anything stupid first thing in the morning. These days were especially hard for the both of them. Law honestly felt bad for them, but she couldn't help it. 

..

"No. Absolutely not!"

Law pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, trying to stay composed and not snap at yet _another_ customer.

"I _refuse_ to let _her_ anywhere near my skin" The obnoxious man stated rather aggressively, pointing at Law, disgust and betrayal written all over his face.

"Sir, as I recall, you made an appointment with me" Law responded as calm and slow as she could, to prevent herself from doing something stupid. Like slapping him to a different dimension. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I did not! I asked for Trafalgar Law, not some stupid whore" He said outraged.

Laws blood boiled, but it didn't show on her face, excluding her eyes that screamed bloody murder. To say that she was used to this kind of sexism would be sad, but true. Many people assume that she's a guy, based on her name and when they see her in person, they often are disappointed. It doesn't, however, change the fact that her tattoos are the best this shitty town has to offer.

"Get me Trafalgar Law, you bitch and stop pretending!" He requested once again and just before either Law or Shachi could throw themselves at him, a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

"I believe she's standing right in front of you"

Law swirled around to look at Luffy and her anger settled a little. She wore a regular red hoodie, some old jeans and was leaned against the doorframe, a cup of coffee in her hand. Her very own version of a knight in shiny armour.

The customer also turned to her, eyebrow raised and on obvious defence. Something told him to be wary of the newcomer. "What?"

"Well, unless I'm mistaken and I'm never wrong, _this is_ Trafalgar Law"

"It is NOT! Trafalgar Law is a _man_ "

Luffys eyes widen in mock disbelief and betrayal. Facing Law, she exclaimed, "You are? Omg, why didn't you tell me? You know I'll accept you no matter what!"

Law fought back a smile as she shook her head. She really is something else. 

Luffy smirked a little, but turned deadly serious when she eyed the customer again. "I suggest that your uncultured ass either shuts its mouth and lets the artist do her job, or leave before I beat it to a pulp"

The guy sneered. "What can a fragile cunt like you do to me? Slap me till my cheeks turn red?"

Luffy left her spot by the door and slowly walked towards him. He straightened up to his full height, about two heads taller than the raven, and glared her down. But when Luffy finally looked up with her fierce eyes, he paled.

"Wanna test me?" She asked in a tone that sent shivers down Law's spine.

The guy shook his head real fast, excused himself and fled out of the studio. Law was once again speechless by her sunflower and the power she possessed while Shachi snickered in the background. Whether it was for the customers reaction or Laws face, remains unclear.

Luffy then turned to her with the brightest smile in existence and handed her the cup. "Since you didn't come for your afternoon coffee and my shift is over, I thought I'll bring you some"

If such a thing was possible, Law melted on the spot. She stuttered out a thanks and took a sip, glad that she came by. As she replayed the events, she noticed something not quite right.

"Since when are you never wrong?"

Luffy looked up from where she was petting the overjoyed Bepo with a pout. "Meanie. I am!"

Law chuckled and shook her head, all the previous anger, stress and loneliness fading away as she sat beside her on the leather couch. Until Luffy had to leave again, she'll savour every moment. Who knows when they'll meet like this again?

When indeed...

# \--

"You know you didn't have to wait, right?" Law said as she locked the Polar Tang and slipped her keys into her pocket.

Luffy looked up at her, smiling when Bepo licked her face one more time. "I know, but I missed hanging out with you!"

What she missed more though, was seeing her flustered. The way she tilted her head, so that her hat could hide the redness and her hands flying into the pockets of her jacket, hurrying away to escape the embarrassment. 

She laughed as she fell in step with her, sneaking a hand into a pocket and lacing their fingers while the other held onto the leash. She relaxed instantly when Law didn't let go, squeezing it instead. All the anxiety that built up the last few days slowly started to fade. A sweet, warm and _safe_ feeling taking its place.

Even from across the dark street a person could see that she was beaming with happiness.

While she was glad that her grandfather finally left the town and her apartment, she didn't realise just how used she got to wake up with another person clinging onto her protectively. Eating breakfast with a bread-hater (she still does _not_ understand that), cracking jokes just to hear a soft giggle, and even watching TV on a way to small couch for two people sounded appealing.

She tried to be outside with friends as much as she could and took more shifts than she normally would, because being alone in her apartment was _suffocating_. Her chest ached so badly and she couldn't breathe at times, her panic and anxiety attacks came back stronger than ever before. She knows that she could've just called Law, or even talk to her friends about it, but she didn't want to be a burden. It was bad enough that she was bothering them all the time to hang out just because she was weak and couldn't handle loneliness. She hates being weak.

"Luffy? Are you ok?" A sweet, concerned voice stopped the raging storm of self-loathing thoughts and she looked at Law with dull eyes. "You kinda spaced out there...Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Luffy put on her best mask and smiled brightly. "I know, but I'm fine! I just missed you so much. I didn't know you could get so used to a person!" She blurted out without thinking and instantly regretted it. That sounded pathetic, didn't it? Now Law surely doesn't want to associate with someone like her anymore. Oh God, what if she-

"I didn't either" Was Law's only soft reply as they continued their way to Luffy's apartment. Law insisted on walking _her_ home, instead of the other way around as Luffy had originally planned.

From then on, Law listened to Luffy's ramble about her day; customers she met, Usopp finally asking out Kaya, pissing Nami off at work and so on. It felt nice to be able to do that again, though she still would've preferred if they were laying in bed and she was listening to her heartbeat while she talked, but better than nothing!

They reached their destination far too early for her liking. She refused to let go of the others consistently bigger hand, that hers fit in so perfectly. She didn't want this! She wanted to go with Law and stay there for all eternity! She wanted to be able to sleep soundly again! But she could do that. She'll have to go through another pathetic panic attack on her own before bed again and wallow in self-pity until she fell asleep. But before that...

She turned to Law, got on her toes and kissed near the corner of her mouth, suspiciously too close for them to be 'just friends'. "Goodnight Blossom. Take care and don't die on me just yet"

She winked, let go and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating too fast to be healthy as she leaned against it a minute later. Her face was bright red and she cursed her boldness for that stunt she pulled, but couldn't help but smile.

She squealed like a fangirl all the way to the kitchen, where she grabbed an apple, and continued all the way to her bedroom, not noticing the open window that was closed when she left.

Upon opening her door, she froze, apple halfway to her mouth and smile slipping off her face. There, on her bed, was sitting someone she had never seen before.

...

With a grunt, Luffy slowly came back to consciousness. Her head hurt like a bitch. The intense throbbing in her head made it hard to see, but she could make out that she was chained to a wall. Her hands were apparently bound over her head and she was sitting in a weird crouching position; her knees not quite touching the ground and her whole bodyweight balancing at the balls of her feet. She tried to move, but her muscles felt like they were on fire. She must've been here for a while, it seems.

She heard the opening and closing of a door to her right and lifted her head. The room was square and small. The walls looked to be originally white, but turned brown towards the bottom over the years. She noticed other chains and guessed that the brown colour was dried blood. The metallic smell confirmed that, but at the scent of urine and human waste she grimaced. It wasn't _that_ dirty in there, but it was obvious that no one bothered to open window in, like, ever.

The person that had previously entered was now crouching in front of her with an unnaturally wide grin. She couldn't see his face, but the grin sent shivers down her spine. He seemed familiar, but her brain was still recovering from, what she remembered, was a strike on the head as she had entered her bedroom.

"Looks like you're finally awake! Fufufu" The man laughed and she froze. Yeah, she definitely knew him. She glanced further up and stared at the face of her professor. Donquixote Doflamingo.

"What do you want? Where am I?" She tried to yell, but her throat was as dry as a desert. She fell into a coughing fit that felt like she was swallowing pin needles.

"Now, now...There is no need to be aggressive. Here." 

A glass of water was shoved to her mouth, but she refused to drink it. She didn't trust him. Eventually, though, her thirst won and she gulped it down in less than two seconds. Her throat was better now, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She glared at him.

"How lively!" He said in fake surprise as he set the glass down beside him. "So, Monkey D Luffy, do you know who I am? I think you guessed that I'm not actually a professor. That was just a disguise"

That made sense. He was an awful teacher. She forced her brain to remember what little she knew about the underground and then it clicked. Standing in front of her was non-other than _the_ Doflamingo, otherwise known as the "Heavenly Yaksha", the number one broker of the entire country. She told him so.

"You're right! Good girl" He praised her with that disgusting smirk and reached to ruffle her hair like she's some kind of dog. She tried to bite his hand off, but he withdrew it at the last second. He eyed her with a pricing gaze and stood up. "Hhm...I wanted to ask you some questions, but it doesn't look like you'll cooperate. You will need some discipline. Don't you think so too, Law?"

Luffy whipped her head around and stared at Law with wide eyes. Dread filled her heart as she took in the state her Blossom was in. She was dirty and bloody. Her clothes were torn at various places. She really hoped those injuries looked worse than they actually are, because Luffy wasn't sure if she could stand losing her.

The loving golded eyes that she was used to were now radiation pure hatred. She glared at Mingo with an intensity that would make many people scurry away immediately, but he just looked amused. Like he was watching a little kitten trying to act dangerous.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She hissed

Mingos grin grew. "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt her. There are other people who would love to, though"

"Nothing you scum could do will work!" Luffy sneered "I'm used to pain and hunger"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I know, but be rest assured, we know how to hurt you. I've heard you have quite the sensitive back, Sugar."

With that, he left the room.

"I'm so sorry" Law whispered and fell limb into her chains. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this! I should've told you, but..."

"What are you talking about?"

Law looked up to her and Luffy was surprised to see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You have nothing to do with this! He wants me! I don't understand! Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know. I just woke up her-" Her eyes wide as she suddenly realized something horrible. A lump of fear started forming in her throat.

"What? What's wrong?"

She turned her head and stared straight ahead mumbly. "He called me Sugar. No one calls me that except..."

"Except who?" Law asked as Luffy trailed off.

"The Charlotte Family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´M ALIVE!  
> I know...It's been a month and you have the right to be mad at me...  
> It just seems like my motivation and creativity flung themselves out the window to join my will to live, wherever that may be.  
> I feel like this chapter is smaller than usual, but we´re finally getting to the good stuff!


	11. The world is a cruel place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> So, I guess I should put trigger warnings in this one, because I'm not sure everyone can handle the contents...
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Mention of torture  
> Blood  
> Force-feeding  
> Mention of bullying  
> Mention of human experiments

"Luffy? Luffy! Talk to me! Please, sunshine, talk to me! Luffy!"

Nothing.

Law's pleas hit a damn wall again. Three days have passed since they have been abducted, one of which they've been unconscious. Yesterday Luffy had been her usual self, if a bit panicky, but she talked and talked and tried to be positive. Her bubbly personality was what kept her grounded. But now that's gone. Ever since they took her and brought her back this morning, she had been quiet. So, so quiet. So unlike herself. Law didn't know what they did to her, but her t-shirt was torn and bloody and her face...her face was blank. Void of all emotions, her mouth just a thin line. 

"What did these assholes do to you?" She cried, tears following the pre-made tracks down her cheeks. "Tell me, so I can kick their asses! They will regret hurting my sunflower, I promise you that, but you have to _talk_ "

Luffy's eyes darted to her and she cracked a smile. Not a bright, sunny one. A sad one. The one that made Law's heart ache. "Please don't cry. It's alright"

The tattoo artist gasped. It was good to hear her voice again, even if it was raspy. She was about to ask again, but Luffy collapsed into herself. She sighed. The girl hadn't slept at all since coming here. It was just a matter of time before exhaustion took over.

Law herself was tired. While she did sleep a few hours that night, forcefully knocked out by Luffy's singing, she had nightmares and didn't rest at all. The crouching position was affecting her muscles in a bad way and she doubts she'll be able to walk for a while if they get out. No, _when_ the get out. She refused to stay here forever and she's sure that many people are searching for them. First of all, her dad and friends would immediately notice her absence. Second, with how protective Luffy's friends and brothers are, there's no denying that they are currently ripping the whole underground apart looking for her.

She glanced around the room for the hundredth time looking for ways to escape, but found none. There was only a small window in the top corner on the wall across from her, too small even for Luffy to squeeze through. And then there was the door. Big, metal and heavy. Only the big, strong guys come through to 'feed' them and even _they_ struggle. The walls were blank, excluding the dried blood, and soundproof. There was no way of communicating with anything outside of there, except for the camera and speaker above the door, which Doflamingo cheerfully used for mocking them every hour or so.

Like right now.

_"Aww, did she pass out? What a shame. She was such a good girl this morning! Though..." He faltered and sighed in frustration. "She did not talk! Why wouldn't she tell me? All I want is blackmail information on the police! You can help me out, can't you? That airhead of a traitor is a cop, isn't he? That bastard sold us out multiple times and then ran away with you. I still don't get it-"_

"Shut up" She muttered, head hanging low.

_"...What?"_

She looked up and glared at the camera. "I said: Shut up! What do you not get? Basic human decency? Love? I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure you were born without emotions. What _I_ don't get, is how such a caring person has a monster like you as a brother. You are nothing alike!"

Silence. She must've angered him and a part of her panicked. The little girl from roughly fifteen years ago cowered at the thought of making that man mad and wanted to curl up and hide under her bed like she used to. But the other part, the woman Cora raised, regretted nothing. She wanted to punish him for touching her sunflower and her. She wanted to punch him in the face. Scream at him. Break his bones until he regrets putting her through so much pain.

When he spoke again, his voice was hard, guarded and quiet.

_"I will break you. You cannot win and no one will come and save you. You are alone. I'm not. So watch your tongue."_

It went silent again, but this time Law was sure that he left...whatever room he was in. Good. She wasn't so keen on hearing his babbling. She much rather listened to Luffy.

Glancing at the girl in question, a foreign protectiveness bubbled in her chest and threatened to swallow her. She couldn't bear that sight of her, beaten and unconscious, chained on a wall like a fucking animal. She felt like a failure. She promised to protect her. To keep her safe. Not only from that sorry excuse of a grandfather, but from everything. From this cruel world they live in. But she failed. They got kidnapped by her former 'family' and are being tortured for information they refused to give to those criminals. Sure, they hadn't taken Law to 'the room' yet, but seeing Luffy like this was torture enough.

A few hours later as she was coming up with impossible plans to escape, the door opened and closed with a _bang!_ She didn't look up at the newcomer when they stepped in front of her. Their boots were black, cowboy-style and much too big for a normal human being. About her eye-level, giant spikes threatened to pierce her face if she made a wrong move and she sighed, slowly recognising the man.

Charlotte Katakuri bent down and grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He glared at her with the same malicious intent as she did. Behind him, there was a shuffling sound.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Luffy growled. The sound came from the back of her throat, like an animal. They both looked at her surprised. They thought she was unconscious.

"What I do is none of your concern, sweetheart," Katakuri smiled innocently. At least, Law thought he did. She couldn't see his mouth. "When we're done, you will be mine again and you won't have to see this misfit."

"Can I, like, refuse?" Law asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but the Sunflower is _mine_ now. So why don't you just let us go and we all live our lives like we used to? You find a new girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whatever, and we have the time of our lives annoying Shachi and Penguin and Zoro and Usopp. It's a win-win!"

Luffy stared at her with unshed tears and a soft smile that made her heart skip a beat. She could see the adoration in her eyes and silently wondered why. She was a failure. A good for nothing. A misfit. But deep down, that look made her feel incredibly happy.

Katakuri on the other hand, was glaring at her again. Seriously, is that guy even capable of other expressions? "No!" Her snapped.

Law groaned. "But, _why?_ I'm sure there are tons of other people who'd love to date you, so why Luffy? She broke up with you for a reason!"

...

She shouldn't have said that.

After her little outburst, she was dragged out of the holding cell and into 'the room'. She was fairly familiar with it and was not happy to be there. As she was strapped onto the table, she had a major panic attack and even hours later, she couldn't quite remember what happened. Not that she'd like to.

What she did remember though, was a lot of pain. Her clothes being torn. A knife, or was it two? A whip, maybe. Whatever they did to her managed to tear her apart on the outside. She was bruised and bloody and barely conscious when they dragged her back and chained her to the wall. At least, they took a bit mercy on her and lowered the chains, so she would be fully sitting on the floor and not balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. She didn't think she had the strength to anyway.

She didn't dare to look at Luffy. The younger was surely mad at her for not watching her tongue and talking to her ex like that. She may hate that guy, but she understood him in a way. Law wasn't sure if _she_ could ever get over Luffy and move on if she ever broke up with her. Not they are in a relationship yet.

"I'm not mad at you" A soft, amused, voice said. Law looked up and locked eyes with Luffy. "You only stated the truth after all. It seems like not everyone can handle rejection. Of all the people in the past, he is the only one who never gave up which is annoying, really"

Law twitched at the mention of other people and jealousy bubbled in her chest. "Other...people? You had a lot of lovers?"

The girl looked startled for a moment before shaking her head and chuckling humorlessly. Her eyes sad as she stared at the floor in front of her. "No, not a lot...Kata was my first and last boyfriend since graduating highschool. He..." She shook her head again. "I turned down everyone that tried to flirt with me after that fiasco. I didn't want to go through that ever again"

Law froze. Even though she muttered the last part to herself, Law heard it. Her brain ran a mile per minute, trying to figure what she just said. He was her first boyfriend after graduating. Ok. She broke up with him. Ok, got it. He continued chasing her. Ok, already knew that. She turned down everyone who tried to ask her out. Ok, what? She didn't want to get hurt again. Ok, valid. She let Law into her life, someone who was definitely flirting with her, went on dates with her and lived with her for over a month. Ok, what the fuck? Why? How is _Law_ of people special? She was just an ordinary tattoo artist with a whole lot of trauma and tons of problems! No way in hell was she good enough for her! This must be just a big misunderstanding.

"Why?" Against her will, her voice cracked as soon as she opened her mouth. 

"Why what?" Luffy tilted her head in the cute way she always does when she's confused.

"Why did you ask me out? You said you rejected everyone, yet it was _you_ who invited me to the festival that day. Why me? I'm- I'm just a failure..." She let her head drop on her chest. She was confused and tired. Breathing was a struggle and she's quite sure her ribs are cracked.

Luffy was quiet for a while, as if she had been wondering the same thing. That sort of silence stabbed her right in the heart. Even though she had spent many sleepless nights thinking about it, it still hurt to know that Luffy also had doubts. Just when her heart was about to shatter, the black-haired girl spoke up.

"I don't know," She admitted "But I do know that you're not a failure. At least not to me. You're...unique. That's why I was so interested in you when you first walked into the Cafe. You're different from all the others I've met before and I like you. A lot, actually..."

Law flashed her a lazy smile, eyes full of emotions she didn't know how to begin to describe. "I'm glad"

She blacked out.

# \--

What the hell is going on? Luffy honestly didn't know. 

First, a weird lady kidnaps her from her apartment. Then, she wakes up in a weird room chained on a wall together with Law, who was apparently also abducted. _Then_ , she was tortured for information. As much as she hates her grandfather, the police was still an important aspect in public security. She couldn't just start pouring out info!

But the strangest of all was her conversation with Law. She had known for a while now that she has some mental problems, but low self-esteem and self-doubt wasn't something she expected from the gorgeous woman. She just seemed so confident all the time and Luffy thought she knew exactly what she was doing when she fixed her with those golden eyes of hers. Apparently not. She was unaware of her own beauty and saw herself as a failure, which obviously wasn't true.

It broke Luffy a bit on the inside thinking about it and made it her mission to make her feel better and learn to love herself when they get out of there. She nodded to herself and watched her sleep.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but the room darkened at some point. The night stretched out and nothing changed. Law was still unconscious and Luffy was still watching her intensely. They really did her bad. It was a surprise the two of them even got to talk. The sight was her nightmares coming true. She lost count of how many times she had woken up in the dead of the night sweating and swearing, crying and sobbing. When she was with Law, those dreams weren't so bad and she could mostly sleep without dreaming at all. But she always feared that she would get hurt because of her. Because of their special relationship. And it happened...

She flinched horribly when the door opened for the third time that day, or was it already past midnight? Luffy looked away from Law and saw fucking _Katakuri_ coming in with a chair. He placed it beside her and sat down. There was a silence in which the tall man took his time to properly stare at her from up close. He didn't get the chance to when she was practically running away from him and had settled over the last year to watch her from a distance. But now she was in chains with no way of running or moving.

"What do you want?" She sighed after what felt like hours. "You obviously don't need to keep watch on us, that's what the cameras are for"

"I want to talk"

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think? Not talking is what got us into this shitty situation in the first place"

"You like her a lot, huh?" He said, nodding towards Law and ignoring her comment. His voice had a sad undertone and Luffy almost took pity on him. Almost.

"Yeah..."

Another silence.

"Why...why _did_ you break up with me?" He asked, suddenly sounding very insecure.

That surprised her. He was usually quite nonchalant and didn't care what others thought. "...You were toxic"

"Toxic?"

"Yes. You had to constantly know where I am, with who I am, when I'll be back...At some point, you even isolated me from my friends"

Katakuri reared back in shock. "I did?"

Luffy shot him a glare, the memories of that time were still painful. "Obviously. It was the period where we would hang out all day long, every day of the week. I didn't notice either, but those around me did. And then the whole deal with your family..." She trailed off and shook her head. "You'd punish me for the smallest of things, especially when you got jealous. I don't appreciate being punished"

He looked like someone punched him in the face and then glared at Law's unconscious form. "Oh and she doesn't get jealous at all? I don't believe it!"

"She does" Luffy huffed annoyed. She really didn't have the energy to talk to him right now. "She's just not an asshole about it. And she doesn't punish me for anything. At least not the way you used to. All she ever does is scold me when I eat too fast, or spill her coffee, or when I leave clothes everywhere, or..." With a red face, she stops talking as soon as she realized what was coming out of her mouth. She did _not_ just ramble fondly about her new crush to her ex-boyfriend!

"I...see" There it was again. The sadness in his voice. "So...it really was my fault after all"

"Yeah, no shit"

"I-" He looked at his hands. The same hands that had hit her on multiple occasions. "I didn't even realise. I thought it was normal for a relationship"

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that?" She spat, anger boiling. "I don't know in which universe you live in, but that's not an acceptable behaviour. I may not know how your sorry excuse of a mother raised you, it is still not an excuse to treat a woman like that"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" He growled.

"Why? Did she even _raise_ you and your siblings, or did she just have a bunch of kids and left them alone to look after one another? How many times have you actually _seen_ her take care of one of you? Just admit it, she just had children to build her business because she doesn't trust anyone outside her family and now that _I_ know, she wants me either dead or to marry you. Both of which don't sound appealing" Luffy could see that with everything she said, he flinched back a little.

He had nothing to say about that. Instead, he took off his scarf. This shocked her, he never takes that thing off! He touched his cheek and traced the scar stretching from the corner of his mouth up to his ear. There was an identical one on the other side. He never told her where he got those and Luffy never asked. It was none of her business. But now...she was curious.

Katakuri took note of her gaze on him and said, "I never told you, did I?" She shook her head. "I was a kid at the time and the other children in the town were making fun of me. Of my teeth" To put emphasis, he showed his canine-like teeth. They were truly too big and sharp to be normal. "I fought them off every time, but one day they cornered me with a knife...They made me look like the freak I was...My mom.."

Luffy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she didn't even notice"

He shook his head irritated, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I always made sure that none of my siblings were being bullied and scared the bullies off. I... what the fuck?"

"You're a good big brother, there's no denying it" Luffy sighed. Little kids can be cruel, but the neglect of a parent was worse. She gets it. "That does not mean that the way you treated me was okay, though. And now that you realize that you were wrong and I was right, can you kindly release me and Law? There is no need to kill me, I won't tell anyone that your whole family consist of a bunch of illegal assassins"

Katakuri chuckled and stood up, grabbing the chair. "No can do, Sugar. Mama still wants to see you dead for 'hurting' me and Trafalgar...well she's not exactly our responsibility. Doflaminngo wanted her, something about 'not escaping the family'. Ι don't know and I don't care. We just teamed up because you two were inseparable for a month and saw no other opening" He shrugged and left the room.

"What the fuck just happened?"

...

It was morning again and now they were officially four days there. Wherever _there_ was. Luffy was getting restless and prayed for her friends to hurry up and find them. She knew they were coming, she just didn't know when. Hopefully soon. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly 24/7 and she did not appreciate that. Her conversation with Katakuri was still fresh in her mind as she watched Law slowly wake up. Sunlight hit her in the face and despite the state she was in, Luffy couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Her cheeks felt hot when Law groggily looked up, her golden eyes still unfocused. She always wondered about them. How was it possible for a human to have such an eye colour? I mean, sure, Katakuri had magenta eyes, but Law's were on a completely different level. Like molten gold. Just beautiful. The pure white patch of skin around her left eye made them stand out even more.

That was another thing she was curious about. Law was naturally pale, but she did have patches of white skin randomly on her body. There was one around her eye, a big one on her neck that spread towards her chest and, from what she could see, some on her arms. She never asked about them, partly because she thought that it might be rude and because she didn't care. She was gorgeous either way. Her best guess was that she had some kind of disease, though she hoped not a deadly one.

"What are you staring at?"

Luffy snapped out of her thoughts and smiled brightly at Law, who seemed to relax a bit. "Nothing"

The other sighed and looked down in front of her. Earlier, two guys in masks came in and gave them their food for today. Two plates of mush that looked suspiciously like the goo they served in the cantine at schools and prisons. "How are we even supposed to eat that when our arms are chained on the god damn wall?"

"I have no idea" Those assholes really just set them at their feet and left. Like they did yesterday and the day before. You can guess they haven't eaten anything since they got there and it was hell for Luffy! She loves food above all else and has a bottomless pit as a stomach, so no eating really did a number on her. She had lost some weight, but sadly not enough for her tiny hands to slip through the cuffs.

 _"Awww, can the two lovebirds not eat their food? How sad! I'll send someone to help you!"_ The annoying voice of Doflamingo said trough the speaker.

Both Law and Luffy rolled their eyes as two girls came in, the door being held open by some random dude. They had matching sinister smirks as they set themselves in front of the girls and started feeding them. It was the worst. Luffy gagged at multiple occasions where the spoon was forced too deep down her throat. The mush tasted exactly how it looked, disgusting beyond imagination and we're not getting into that.

When their plates were halfway empty, the two girls left the room giggling to themselves. The prisoners on the other hand were a mess. Along with their injuries, torn clothes and dried blood, there was now goo all over them, together with a shit ton of saliva. They were filthy and Luffy wanted nothing more than to shower, but oh well.

"I really hate this place!" Law grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, me too"

...

Luffy stared intensely at the camera above the door. Law was confused about what was going on, but Luffy was sure she had seen the little red light flicker.

"Must be your imagination" Law reasoned. "Why would the camera flicker? There sure are many people in the control room and they have no reason to turn it off"

Luffy sighed. "I know" But she still watched it carefully. Her gut was telling her it was important and she always listens to her gut. It had saved her multiple times.

The door opened once again. This time, however, they unchained them both. While still in cuffs, Luffy was glad to be standing again. She almost fell, but used the muscular guy as a pillar. Her legs were shaky and unsteady. It hurt like hell to walk, but after a few steps, she got used to the pain. Law had to be yanked to her feet, because she couldn't find the strength to do so herself. Luffy could see that she was about to scream out in pain, though she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She admired her for that.

As they were shoved out of the room, Luffy caught a glimpse of the camera and it was blinking like crazy. Along empty hallways, she noticed that _all_ the cameras were going crazy. Nobody seemed to notice or care, but Law did. She caught her gaze and they both nodded. There was no logical explanation for this, except...

Her eyes lit up and she hid a smile. Her friends were here!

Once they reached their destination, a ginormous room with plain white walls, they were shoved to the ground. Luffy groaned, but when she looked up, she froze. Before them, two big chairs were preoccupied by Doflamingo and...Big Mom.

# \--

Law felt Luffy beside her freeze and tried to focus on the people in front of them. Her head still hurt like a bitch from her time in 'the room' and weird lights were blocking her vision, making it blurry. The impact with the ground was no good for her head. Ugh! And she was just fine in the hallway! She really hoped those bastards hurry up and get them out of there, she wasn't sure how much more they could handle.

As her eyes adjusted, she gasped. The man she hated most in the world was sitting there like he owned the place. Which he probably did, but it still made her angry. She despises the man with every fibre of her being. She really wanted to punch him. She glanced to his right. A woman taller than him (is that even possible?) and fatter than him was blissfully enjoying a family-sized pizza on her own. Law watched in horror as she inhaled the food in a matter of seconds. Not even Luffy would be able to do that.

Speaking of Luffy, she clenched and unclenched her fists multiple times, as if to keep herself grounded. Her face was pale and her breathing quick; whoever that woman was, Luffy feared her. Law scanned her one more time. She had wild pink hair, a crooked nose and wore a hideous pink dress. Her high heels looked more like deadly weapons and Law wondered how she would even walk in those. The alarming part was the giant sword leaning on her chair and the two aggressive-looking mastiff positioned on either side of her. She gulped, suddenly wanting nothing more than to have her hyper husky tackle her to the ground. It was a hundred times better than what these dogs could and would do to her if commanded.

"How lovely to see you, dears" Doflamingo grinned "I hope my men treated you well?"

Law glared at him. "Sure. If you consider being dragged and shoved around while severely injured good treatment that is"

While the overgrown flamingo laughed, the woman next to him eyed her up and down. It took her damaged brain a little to eventually realize that this woman was Big Mom; the leader of the most dangerous assassin group in the country. The group consisting of her children and very few people she ruled over with fear. Rumour has it that she's paranoid and does a background check on _everyone_. She and her children know everything about everyone that sets foot in their territory. That thought sent shivers down Law's spine.

"So your another idiot who fell for _this_ " She sneered, nodding towards Luffy like she's some kind of trash in an abandoned alley.

Law's eye twitched in irritation. Her anger winning over her fear. "What do you mean?"

Instead of Big Mom it was Doflamingo who answered. "Obviously this piece of garbage. I thought you'd have a better taste in women. Could've chosen one _your race._ "

Luffy flinched beside her and Law fought the urge to growl at the man. Anger boiling hotter than ever inside of her. "My... _race?_ "

Of course, she knew what he was talking about. But that didn't make her any less furious. Just because Luffy has a darker skin tone and originated from Brazil, didn't mean she was any less human than the rest of them. Her whole friend group was a mix of cultures and Law found it interesting to learn more about them. So to hear these words coming out of this mans mouth almost made her snap.

Almost, but she didn't. She knew that help was here, they just had to wait a little longer.

Instead, she glared at him with venom in her eyes. His sneer turned into a large, disgusting, grin. "Oh, I see you mastered 'the glare'" He chuckled "Those golden eyes of yours really are something else, huh? And to think they were once a lame grey..."

Law stiffened at that. She did not like to be reminded of her time with him. The experiments they did haunted her dreams at night and her whole body shook. Something Luffy didn't miss.

"Law? What's wrong? What's he talking about?"

Doflamingo laughed. He stood up from his chair and made his way towards them. "She didn't tell you? Long time ago, she was part of our _family_. Such a good toy. Did everything I told her to! And she was a perfect test subject! We got to test many things until we found the cure for the disease she had-"

He was cut off by a loud crash and the alarm going off. The door burst open, revealing a multicoloured group of people. All of them furious and ready to kill a man.

Law wanted to cry. Finally! They're saved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, my update schedule is effed up. I will be most likely adding a new chapter whenever I feel like it and/or have extra motivation to write and be creative!
> 
> Also, I would appreciate it if you guys comment on my work to let me know what you liked and what I could improve. I don't mind criticism...
> 
> Anyway, have a great day and make sure to check in when I update again!


	12. Revenge, sweet revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like...HOW ARE YOU GUYS SO CUTE AND SUPPORTIVE?? I *MELT* EVERY TIME I READ YOUR COMMENTS AND UGH! I seriously love my readers so much! Thank you!

"Heard you were talking shit" Sanji growled as he stepped forward with the group.

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow and grinned, but Luffy could see the veins on his forehead swelling dangerously. "And who might you be?"

Zoro flashed him a feral grin, three katanas ready on his hip. "Your downfall"

Then, hell broke loose.

The guards in the room clashed with the invaders, weapons at the ready and fists pulled back. The ones who wielded guns stayed pack and pointed them at her friends. The room was instantly filled with all kinds of noises; gunshots, groaning and grunting, screaming and yelling. Luffy tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she couldn't use her hands for support. Law beside her had the same problem. She scanned the room, observing the fights, and spotted a person close to them that could help.

"USOPP!" She yelled, getting his attention. "THE CUFFS!"

He nodded, quickly knocking his opponent unconscious and sprinting towards them. From his bag, he took out a bobby pin and got to work. He had a lot of experience at cracking locks, so in less than a minute, they were free. He helped them up and let Law lean on him for support, despite her being a head taller than him. Luffy was a bit better off, even if she felt like collapsing. But she would endure it. She had to.

"How's the situation?" She asked as they slowly walked away from the two chairs/thrones.

"The police has the whole building surrounded and everyone in the base should have been arrested by now. Garp took out most of them at the entrance and Franky hacked into the security cameras to find you. The only ones left are the guys in this room and the bosses. We do have permission to fight, but I suggest you two get the fuck out of here. You're in no condition to engage combat"

Law nodded, if reluctantly, and sighed. Luffy knew that she wanted to fight, but it was impossible with injuries like that. Luffy herself was itching to join the fight, make them regret ever hurting her Blossom (now and in the past), but she guessed the others wouldn't let her. She hated how overprotective they could get.

Unfortunately, it seems like they didn't get to choose.

Just as they were about to leave the scene, a tall man stepped in front of them. Another shadow loomed from behind and, suddenly, they were trapped. With wide eyes, Luffy took in the threatening forms of Doflamingo and Big Mom and _boy,_ they did not look happy. She heard an alarmed yelp from somewhere behind them, but it was drowned out in the noise, so she could have just imagined it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doflamingo snapped, pistol in hand.

"Home, I guess" Luffy shrugged, seemingly unbothered but tense and ready to attack or dodge if necessary.

"I don't think so"

He fired, but hit neither of the three. Instead, he hit the ceiling, small pieces of debris crumbling around the impact point. The reason for the miss was standing in front of him. A man almost as tall as him was glaring and holding the hand with the pistol, now pointing upwards, in a tight grip. The man had the same gold blond hair as Doflamingo, but his face was a bit different. He wore strange make-up that made Luffy recognize him immediately.

"Cora!"

Doflamingo sneered, tearing his arm out of the others hold. "How dare you show your face, brother?! I thought I told you what would happen next time we meet!"

Luffy looked from one to the other, confused. "Brother?"

Corazon took a drag out of his cigarette, this time managing _not_ to set himself on fire, acting calm and composed. Like the badass he was. "Yes, Luffy. This guy is my older brother whom I escaped from with Law many years ago. And, apparently, he thinks it's appropriate to kidnap my daughter and daughter-in-law. I cannot just stand back now, can I?"

Both Luffy and Law blushed furiously when he called her his 'daughter-in-law'. Law sputtered, while Luffy secretly liked the sound of that. She smiled warmly at Corazon, a smile which he returned.

The overgrown flamingo raised his pistol once again. Now pointing at his younger brother. But he didn't get the chance to fire. Corazon was the faster of the two and kicked the weapon out of his hands. It flew a good five meters away and he used Mingo's distraction to punch him in the gut.

It was only then that Luffy noticed him holding a ridiculously long katana. The sheath was black, decorated with white crosses and a red string wrapped around the top. The hilt was purple and had a ring of white fur. To be completely honest, the sword was beautiful. She expected him to draw the katana and slice his brother apart. What she did not expect, was Corazon throwing it in their direction. Law swiftly caught it in her arms and stared at it with wide eyes. She looked back at Cora, a silent question in her eyes.

"I found it in a room we passed" He shrugged, a large grin plastered on his face. "I thought you might want it back"

Luffy gaped at her. "It's yours?! That's so cool!"

"Yeah..." Law whispered, unsheathing the sword. The blade appeared sharp and well-taken care of. She did a few test-swings and grinned. She opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a yelp.

Luffy barely had time to glance behind her before she was flung into a nearby wall. She grunted at the impact and coughed up blood. Big Mom stood where she did just a moment ago, sword raised and malice swimming in her eyes. Thankfully, she had hit her with the blunt side or else she would have been a goner. Her head was spinning as she slowly got to her feet again and took a fighting stance, years of experience finally paying off.

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" Big Mom yelled, moving forward to _slice_ her with the big ass sword this time around.

Luffy was quick to dodge and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Tried and failed. Big Mom was just too heavy for that trick to work. The woman nearing the age to be called a grandma used that moment to kick her back into the wall. But Luffy got up again. This is nothing she couldn't handle. Nothing she hadn't already been through. She charged towards Big Mom, flying past her defence and landing a solid punch on her jaw. She staggered back. Luffy ruthlessly attacked every part of the body she could find. Face, neck, arms, legs, stomach, chest. She hoped recovery will hurt like hell.

When Big Mom finally had enough, she grabbed Luffy by the nape like a kitten and threw her away. She landed in front of Laws feet and struggled to get back up. Ugh! Usopp was right. They were in no condition to fight. Her legs burned worse than ever before in her life, many wounds reopened and she was on the verge of unconsciousness. At any given moment she could just pass out and she knew Law felt the same. But here they were; fighting the strongest people in the room, possibly even in the whole country. 

Time seemed to slow down as she watched Law engage Big Mom into a sword fight. Her attacks were precise. The way she moved, like a cat. Smooth and elegant. She poked, dodged, sliced and blocked. It almost looked like she was dancing. Considering her injuries, that was an enormous feat. Luffy stared in awe, heart skipping beats and stomach flipping like crazy. She was beautiful. Luffy blushed.

In her amazement, she failed to notice two mastiff walking slowly towards her. Baring their teeth and saliva dripping on the ground. It was only thanks to her instincts she felt the urge to lay flat that saved her life. One of the two had leapt forward, aiming for her neck, but landed on his brother instead. Luffy scrambled to her feet and took a few steps back, away from the dogs. The first time she met them, she thought they were cute. Well, not anymore. Those demons did _not_ look cute at all.

She glanced around for something she could use as a weapon because there was no way she could win with just her fists. She found a pipe a little further down. That would do. She may not know why a random pipe was laying around, but it didn't matter. Zeus and Prometheus were already back on their feet, so Luffy dashed to grab it. Just in time, her fingers closed around the cold metal and she swung, landing a hit on Zeus' head. The dog staggered dizzily and plopped down. Luffy could practically see the stars dancing around his head and slid further away.

Back on her feet, she took a defensive stance. She hunched her shoulders, spread her legs and got into a light plié. She held the pipe in front of her firmly, knuckles turning white. She had experience fighting animals. The mountain on which the Dandan lived was full of bears, tigers and other dangerous animals. It wasn't uncommon to run into one and not have a chance to get the fuck away. Often, they attacked insight, so Luffy, Ace and Sabo had learned how to fight them. The trick was to think like they do. Analyze their behaviour and act accordingly.

Those mastiffs were raised to fight, to kill, and obviously, they behaved like that. Luffy could feel their bloodthirstiness, could see it in their eyes. Out of pure luck, she managed to knock one out temporarily. But they weren't stupid. They would do anything to make her lose the pipe, distract her, get behind her and rip her into pieces. She just had to find a way to avoid all that.

Her eyes darted around. She was suddenly hyperaware of everything. Corazon fighting his brother and having the upper hand. Law slowly but steadily being driven to a corner by Big Mom. Sanji exchanging kicks with Daifuku, one of Katakuris triplet brothers. Zoro clashing with Smoothie. Nami knocking Cracker unconscious with her metal bo staff. Usopp helping Chopper take down a dozen weak goonies dressed like chesspieces from afar. The floor of the room lingered with bodies, none of which belonged to the rescue party. Doflamingos goonies were not there. They were supposed to guard the building and the door from the outside. Luffy suspects they were fired. 

She stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding razor-sharp teeth. She swung again, but Prometheus dodged. They danced around each other for a couple of minutes, neither succeeding to hurt the other. Luffy was panting hard after another failed attempt and swayed on her feet. She was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. Or eat. Maybe both. Her vision tuned in and out of focus and her ears were ringing.

_This is bad. I'm gonna pass out_

She dodged another attack and noticed Zeus standing up. He shook his head a couple of times, sniffed the air and turned to her. He looked just as pissed as she felt scared. She rarely ever was afraid of anything, since she's confident in her abilities. But now's different. She hardly had any energy to defend herself against one mastiff, two would be impossible. Her mind raced, looking for solutions. The best bet was to escape, but she doubted they would let her.

Zeus' muscles tensed as he was about to leap at her, but he didn't get the chance to. A figure taller than Luffy but with blond hair brought down a pipe on top of his head. The impact had him staggering again and she was sure that, if he could speak, he would be cursing the existence of metal pipes. He collapsed for a second time and Prometheus growled at the newcomer. Another dark-haired figure charged towards him as the blond stepped in front of Luffy. Their presence was familiar, so she allowed herself to lean on them for support.

"Hang in there, Lu" They said and looped an arm around her middle. Their voice was deep and raspy, as if they've been yelling a lot. They smelled of books and seawater. A scent she knew very well.

"Sabo?"

Her brother chuckled as he moved them away. "Yes, Luffy. Ace is also here. He'll take care of the other demon dog"

Luffy nodded and smiled as she let him drag her away from the fight. Her head stopped spinning as fast and she could see clearly again. It was no pretty picture, but at last, those criminals will be arrested. Police officers were piling in and out, putting cuffs on the fallen and leading them outside. She honestly didn't want to know how many cars were needed to take them away. Shachi, Penguin and Ikkaku zoomed past them. She glanced back and was alarmed to see Law on the ground, not moving and barely breathing. She froze. 

"No..." She breathed and bolted towards her.

"Luffy, WAIT!" Sabo yelled and ran after her.

With newfound energy, she dodged past fights that were happening around her and continued sprinting. Her vision tunnelled. Nothing mattered except her Blossom that was currently having a coughing fit. Tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't care. Law's friends distracted Big Mom and led her away. She could hear Sabo struggling to keep up, but didn't stop or slow down.

She stumbled to a halt in front of Law and kneeled. Luffy carefully lifted her upper body and rested her head on her lap. She rather clumsily removed the sword from her hold and placed it beside them. With her sleeve, she tried to clean a little of the blood on her face, but she just managed to smear it. Her clothes were pretty dirty. She choked a sob and whisked a few strands of dark hair out of her pain-ridden face. She forced herself to be calm, but it didn't work. The knot in her stomach was swelling dangerously and it reached her throat, suffocating her.

"Hang in there, Blossom. You can't leave me! You just-you just can't!" Her voice broke at the end and she resisted the new tears gathering in her eyes. She cried enough! Shes _not_ a crybaby! Not anymore...

"...Idiot" Law whispered cracking one eye open and smirking slightly. "As if I'd ever leave you...You're stuck with me till the day I die. And...even then, I'll probably haunt you as a ghost"

Luffy chuckled, caressing her cheek. "Yeah...You would make a great ghost...I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Law weakly smiled back, but their moment was interrupted by Sabo, who had finally caught up. He panted but smiled at the scene before him. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you two out of here. There's an ambulance ready outside waiting for you."

The girls nodded and the siblings helped Law to her feet. She was unsteady at first, but after about five meters, she got her self together. Luffy frowned when she insisted on walking alone but didn't argue. She probably would've done the same. That didn't stop her, however, from staying close to her. Just in case. As they walked, Luffy practically melted into her side, she marvelled, not for the first time, just how perfect she fit there. Their hands also linked like puzzle pieces and it didn't matter which spoon she was, she just...fit. It was like they were meant to be together and the thought made her feel all warm and cuddly inside. She smiled.

Law glanced down at her, but before she could ask why she was smiling like an idiot with everything going on, a figure stepped in their way. Luffy rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. What was with those people? Couldn't they just walk for a few minutes _without_ anyone standing in their way? It was getting really annoying. And of all people, who _had_ be standing there like a frigging guard? Donquixote fucking Doflamingo. He was bloody and bruised. Clothes were torn in multiple places and his sunglasses were broken. He wheezed and glared at them with all the venom he could muster, but he looked ready to pass out. Law and Luffy glanced at each other. Smiled. And nodded.

As they turned back to Mingo, they drew their fists back and jumped on him. In perfect sync, their fists connected with his face. A satisfying crunch was heard when they broke both his cheekbones. He stumbled and collapsed on the ground, not getting back up. Luffy had not felt this good since breaking up with Katakuri. It was a liberating feeling and, by the looks of it, Law felt the same. Her eyes gleamed with cold satisfaction and victory. Corazon came running, but stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his fallen brother. He looked up at them confused. The confusion soon morphed into pride as he grinned at them. So bright, it might actually rival her own smile.

"I see you got the final blow!" He chuckled as he moved to put cuffs on the broker's wrist. "When he slipped away from me, I panicked a little. I thought he somehow escaped, but I guess I didn't have to worry!"

"Yeah..." Law rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Luffy could help but stare. How can a human being be so beautiful and attractive whilst covered in blood, dirt and all kinds of sticky stuff? She felt heat rise in her cheeks and quickly looked away. _Now is not the time!_

# \--

It was both the worse and best day in her life.

First off, she got herself a wide collection of injuries nobody should be proud of. Her legs burnt like she put them in boiling water and her lungs felt like she breathed in that boiling hot air. Her arms were about as light as a cement block, but she clutched onto her sword like a life-line. Sure, she also had Luffy to act that role, but she was being checked on by the medics. Her head still hurt and throbbed like crazy. The gauze around it did little to ease the pain, though she guessed she shouldn't question them. They knew what they were doing.

She knew that. But that didn't stop her from glancing at them fussing over Luffy. She had refused to be treated first and basically shoved Law into their hands. Only when they were done, and only then, did she let them take a look at her wounds. Law was angry at her for that stunt, but her worry won over. For now. A part of her was scared. Scared they would have to take her away from her and that would be the last time she ever saw her alive. Whatever happens, she would _not_ let them separate her from her Sunflower.

Luffy, bless her soul, somehow sensed her unease and smiled at her. That big, sunny and careless smile she was so used to seeing and missed so much during their stay there. It soothed some of her anxiety and she was able to relax enough to take her eyes off of her. She glanced around. Police officers, cars and dogs were swarming the place. The last criminals were being dragged around and into said cars. Law inwardly cringed as she remembered what had happened to them. Who knew Nami could be so aggressive?

Corazon and Luffy's grandfather, Garp, were having a heated conversation a little further away. They were arguing, Law realized. From what she could gather, Garp wanted to come over, undoubtedly to check on Luffy, but Cora won't let him. Understandably. The last thing Luffy needed right now was her abusive 'caretaker' to fuss over her. As far as Law knew him through what Luffy told her and what she saw for herself, this man was most likely to scold her for being too weak and letting herself be kidnapped than be worried, or praise her for something stupid. Like managing _not_ to get herself killed despite her lack of 'proper' training. Law was really thankful for her dad's existence and brains.

Garp eventually gave up and stomped away, clearly so pissed he could fight in an arena and eliminate every last one of the competition. Those around him quickly caught on and did their best to avoid him. Corazon sighed and shook his head. He then turned to talk to one of the officers, a woman with pink hair. She nodded and walked away.

Law averted her gaze from her adoptive father to observe the different people around them. Luffy and she were taken to the ambulance in the middle, surrounded by dozens of other cars and even more armed officers. She appreciated the care, but that was a bit overkill. Their friends and Luffy's brothers were a little distance away from them and being taken care of. Even if no one died or got seriously injured, unattended open wounds, no matter how small or big, were dangerous. They could get infected. From the looks of it, Chopper was already working on that, helping the medics even if he needed attention too. She smiled. Luffy had some awesome friends.

Speaking of Luffy's friends, the really big one-Jimbe or something-stayed with them, as he was the least injured. Just a few scratches. He was really nice, kind of what she imagined an uncle would be like. Well, she never had one, so she wouldn't know exactly, but anyway. He was an excellent fighter as well. Luffy told her that he was a karate teacher, knew all kinds of martial arts and taught the group how to defend themselves. It came in handy when they were protecting Luffy over the last year.

Law cast her eyes down, suddenly feeling tears gather in her eyes. She couldn't help blaming herself for that fiasco. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't have angered Luffys crazy ex and he wouldn't have been as aggressive as he was. If they'd never moved on with that relationship, Doflamingo and Big Mom would have never allied. No one would've been hurt. Its all her fault!

"You shouldn't blame yourself" A deep voice beside her spoke up softly. It was Jimbe. She could see it in the corner of her eyes, even if a curtain of hair was blocking her vision.

"But-"

"No, it wasn't your fault. Neither was it Luffy's. It all turned out for the better, no need to put blame somewhere." When Law stayed quiet, he added much softer, "I must thank you, though"

Laws head snapped up and she stared at him with large eyes. "What are you thanking _me_ for? I should be the one thanking _you_ for coming to our rescue!"

Jimbe smiled. "Maybe. But you brought our Luffy back. We are all incredibly grateful. You know, ever since she began dating that Katakuri, she changed. She was no longer the Luffy we knew and loved. She mostly kept to herself, was quiet, smiled less and didn't hang out with us anymore. We were worried and even after they broke up, the old Luffy was being kept behind locked bars. She was paranoid and jumpy, the complete opposite of what she used to be..."

He paused and Law took that time to process what he said. She couldn't, for the life of her, imagine Luffy quiet and not smiling when around her friends. Couldn't imagine her little ball of sunshine paranoid and jumpy, fearing her own shadow. She just couldn't.

"But then you came" He continued just as softly, for Luffy not to hear what they were talking about. "You somehow found the key and Luffy started acting like herself again. To be honest, we were worried at first. You don't exactly look like the type to put up with her." He chuckled and she did too. Yeah, having DEATH tattooed on her fingers probably didn't help to ease the nerves. "But we were wrong about you. You may not realise this, but you saved her from herself and, if you let her, she can do the same for you."

He left her at that and joined the rest of the gang.

She leaned back, careful of her injuries and stared at the bright blue sky. It was a nice day. Not too cold for a December afternoon. The air was refreshing after four days in that stinky little cell. Her brain still couldn't comprehend what the man just told her. She wasn't anything special. Why was he saying she saved Luffy? She first thought he was playing tricks on her, but he didn't strike her the type to prank people like that. And what did he mean she can do the same for her? She didn't need saving from herself! Or...did she? Ugh, this was causing her a headache on top of her headache!

"Law?"

Oops, she must've groaned out loud.

"Yeah?"

Luffy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You ok? You were kind of glaring at the sky"

Was she really? "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine" She lied and turned her head to flash her a small smile. "Never been better"

Luffy smiled back and the medic informed them that they were leaving soon. There was just so much they could do. The rest should be treated in the hospital. They thanked them and Luffy scooted over and onto her lap, tucking her head under her chin. She put her sword aside and wrapped her arms around the petite girl that suddenly seemed so fragile, she was afraid she would break her, even though she knew the truth. This 165 cm tall girl was a demon in disguise. The way she fought was brutal and it had left Law in awed silence. She was reminded of a vicious tiger. Not at all like the sunflower she met, but she fell in love with that side of her as well. There were so many things she loved about Luffy, it sometimes felt like her heart was about to explode.

"How are you holding up?" Luffy muttered after a while, voice muffled by the bloody shirt Law was wearing. And to think it was once a bright yellow.

She glanced down. "I told you, I'm f-"

"Be honest!" She said, clutching onto the tattered fabric.

Law sighed. She placed a gentle kiss on her hair and rested her head on top of Luffy's. "I guess there is just a lot to think about. I'm hardly worried about my injuries, the painkillers are doing their job. You?"

Luffy hummed, snuggling closer. "Same"

They watched as everyone got ready for departure. Officers silencing whoever they had the luck on transporting, annoyed. Medics gathering their supplies and throwing away used ones. Corazon ushering the main rescue party, aka their friends, back to the bus they apparently came here with and setting himself on fire in the process. The girls chuckled as he desperately tried to put it out. His usual partner came to his aid with a fire-extinguisher and an expression that described how _done_ he was with his bullshit. Law suspected he had been rambling non-stop the past few days.

An officer with weird extending hair and an X scar on his chin walked past them. He was shoving forward a man twice his size with ease and he didn't have to turn for Law to recognize him. When he did, however, she sent him a death glare while holding Luffy tighter to her chest. She had luckily buried her face back into her shirt before they passed and didn't have to look at this disgusting human. Katakuris gaze landed on Luffy. Upon seeing how comfortable the girl looked in her arms, his magenta eyes softened. That surprised her. Along with the warning glare he sent her before leaving. _Take care of her, or I'll make your life hell from prison!_

_Maybe they had a talk when I was unconscious?_

"Traffalfgar? Monkey? Its time to go, come on!" A medic said softly and Law stood up with Luffy still in her arms. The raven squeaked, throwing her hands around her neck.

"Hey! Meanie!" She pouted as Law just laughed.

...

"Are you awake?" A voice whispered into the dark of the night. It was Luffy, obviously. If it wasn't, she would be terrified, they were alone after all.

Three days had passed since their rescue and they were still in the hospital. Law hated hospitals. She once wanted to become a surgeon, but after spending a hell lot of time in one when she was a kid, she threw away that dream. They were hectic, full of people and smelled weird. The nurses coming in every so often to check on them were also very annoying.

Luckily, considering their situation, they got off easy. No broken bones, just a few bruised ribs that were already healing. The deep knife cuts weren't so deep after all, or else they should've died of anaemia a day before they were found. They would scar though. Luffy hadn't looked too happy about that but didn't complain. It could've been worse. Their main problem was the sudden weight loss. They had to be monitored to make sure it didn't cause any permanent damage to their kidneys and livers. They have been dutifully eating their meals every day.

That led to the current situation. Two overly traumatised girls in their twenties alone in a dark room. They had audibly complained about being put in different rooms the first day and the staff soon learned not to separate them unless it was absolutely necessary. The panic attacks they both had were too much for them to handle. But they had strictly forbidden them to sleep in the same bed. They were still too weak and that could result in further injuries. Law had constant nightmares and slept less than an hour every night. So...

"Yeah, I'm awake... Can't sleep?"

Luffy shifted again and sighed, giving up on finding a comfortable position. "No"

Law turned her head to look at her. Luffy got the bed by the window and moonlight illuminated the hospital room. She did not doubt that her freaky eyes shone in the darkness, something she always hated. "What's on your mind, sunshine?"

Her eyes did that cute thing where they lit up every time Law called her pet names. She looked away shyly before responding. "...I was just thinking about what Mingo said about you"

"Oh"

"What...what did he mean, you were part of their 'family'?"

Law sighed and avoided looking at Luffy by staring at the ceiling. "I guess its time to tell you about my past. Why Corazon ended up raising me..."

"You don't have to!" Luffy said alarmed.

"No, but I want to" She took a deep breath. She never actually talked about this with anyone, her adoptive father and her friends had already known. "I had a family once. A mum and a dad and a younger sister, Lami. They were my everything, but there was a fire. I was eight and it was night. My room was on the first floor, so I managed to escape, my family didn't...I was placed in an orphanage, a very shitty one. They didn't care about us. That's where I met Shachi. When I was nine, I was adopted by Doflamingo. I had foolishly thought he would give me a good life, but he thought I was a boy. When they found out, they treated me harsher. I developed a decease at some point -that's why my skin has white spots. There wasn't a cure, so they...they.."

"They did experiments on you!" Luffy breathlessly realized, sounding disgusted. 

Law nodded, rubbing her eyes. She really hated crying. "He was right. I had grey eyes, just like the rest of my family. It was the only thing I had left from them and he took that away from me! Anyway, they eventually managed to 'cure' me and my _training_ continued. Doflamingo wanted me to become his right-hand man in the future, what a load of bullshit. As if I would willingly work for him! I-I told him so and he...whatever. Corazon, who was working as a spy at that time, couldn't handle seeing me being treated like that anymore and he 'kidnapped' me. We came to this town and started a new life. We thought we were safe, but he found us...You know the rest..."

It was quiet for a long time. Law gave Luffy her time to process her story, but after five minutes, she glanced at her. She sat upright so suddenly, her vision blacked for a second. "L-Luffy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-its just...you-you" She hiccuped, tears pouring out of her onyx eyes like waterfalls. "You went through that as a kid? And yet-and yet you...You're so strong!"

Law blushed at the sudden praise. She certainly did _not_ expect that development. "Wha-? No, no, no. You way stronger than I am! Please-please just stop crying!"

They didn't sleep at all that night.

...

The next day, they were finally permitted to have visitors.

Her dad, Ikkaku, Shachi and Penguin crowded her bed. All talking jibberish, just happy to see her alive and well. The hospital had actually allowed them to bring Bepo with them, with a little help from Marco; Luffy's brother's boyfriend. After his enthusiasm had calmed, he hopped on her bed and curled into her side. She absently ran her hand through his fur as she listened to them talk, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Alright, alright. Times up you four! The dog can stay for now, but people are waiting outside!" Milky, one of the nurses, yelled when as she came in. She was usually very sweet, but don't be fooled. If you neglect to eat all of your food, _oh boy_.

Her visitors whined, mostly Corazon, but they left.

"Lively, aren't they?" Luffy giggled. Law nodded grimly. Yeah, a bit _too_ lively.

The next two people who piled in were Ace and Sabo. The ones Law dreaded more than anyone to see. Not that she had anything against them, but she failed. She had promised them to protect their little sister and that was the one thing she couldn't manage. She allowed her to be kidnapped and tortured and starved and hurt and- She just messed up big time. She couldn't even look them in the eyes.

They obviously went straight to Luffy first and she let them talk. She tuned out their conversation and thought up a million ways she could apologize. She flinched violently when a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up alarmed. It was Ace. He seemed to have noticed his mistake and withdrew his limb from her body.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

Law stared at the white covers of her bed. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" He repeated confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I failed and I broke my promise!" She forced out, squeezing her eyes shut. "I promised to protect her and I failed. I let ber be kidnapped and she got hurt because of me-"

"Whoa, hold your horses!" He chuckled and she hesitantly looked up. "Didn't you also get kidnapped?"

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"And you also got hurt?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no but!" He said and smiled softly at her. Luffy was in an intense conversation with Sabo and didn't notice them at all. "It's not your fault, as much as you want to blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. We don't hold you responsible for letting Luffy get hurt. The ones responsible are behind bars right now and are not getting back out any time soon."

Law scratched Bepo behind his ear, earning a tail-wag. "You don't?"

Ace shook his head. "No. You're our sister now and it doesn't look like Luffy is ever letting you go."

She glanced at her, brows furrowed in frustration. "But we're not a couple yet"

The brunette chuckled. "Yet. There is still plenty of time to make a move and just so you know, you have all of our approval. Even that shitty old man's."

_Everyones?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was a pretty angsty and action-filled chapter. BUT PREPARE FOR FLUFF!!  
> The next chapter is Christmas, so if you have anything you'd like to see I'm all ears! I'm open to suggestions and if they fit, I will include them! So don't be shy!


End file.
